Teasing Games
by Dvora
Summary: NEW CHAPTER ADDED...Mokuba tricks Seto into throwing a party for New Years at the mansion. Little does he know that it’s a setup to get Jou and him together. Naughty games are mingled with ‘innocent’ fun to trick the two. Will the teasing work? YAOI SJ
1. Prologue for a Party

Title: Teasing Games  
  
Author: Amati..... (Dvorak)  
  
Email: DvorakLv at aol.com  
  
Rating: R for now   
  
Pairing(s): Seto/Jou Yami/Yugi Bakura/Ryou Marik/Malik  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing about them.  
  
Summary: Mokuba tricks Seto into throwing a party for New Years at the mansion. Little does he know that it's a setup to get Jou and him together. Naughty games are mingled with 'innocent' fun to trick the two. Will the teasing work?  
  
**Prologue for a Party**  
  
"Please, oh big brother, pretty pleeeeaaasee???!" Mokuba was literally dragging from Seto's feet as the older Kaiba brother tried to walk to the kitchen for the evening.  
  
"Absolutely not! What makes you think I would ever participate in that?" Seto was absolutely furious. Mokuba had dared asked him to hold one of Yugi's parties at his mansion, since there was enough room. It was supposed to be for New Years Eve. Mokuba had mentioned it was an 'adult party' and not many people would be coming.  
  
"But why not! I thought you liked Yugi and his friends." Mokuba frowned. Seto knew when he was like this that there was hell to pay whenever his brother didn't get what he wanted.  
  
"Just because I have no quarrel with them, doesn't mean I like them!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts!"  
  
"Awwwe...but Jou will be there." Mokuba knew he had struck a cord.  
  
"And why the hell should that matter?!" Seto wanted to never think about the mutt again, let alone invite him to a party. He knew he respected the blonde and grew fond of him. But when he started having dreams of Jou panting underneath him, long legs covering Kaiba's hips, he knew he had to get away. Far away from Jounouchi.  
  
But as time progressed, the more he thought about the mutt and what he was doing. It stopped him from working, interrupted his thoughts during a meeting, and even bothered his in the shower at 5:30 in the morning.  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?" Mokuba shrugged his shoulders while still lying on the ground at Seto's feet. He didn't need to let Kaiba in on the little plan for the party. If there was going to be a party.  
  
'I think the guilt trip should work.' Mokuba conspired. "Seto you never do anything fun and all you do is work. I know you spend time with me but you need to reach out to other people. If you go, I will never, ever bother you again."  
  
"No, it didn't work, sorry little brother."  
  
"Fine you leave me with no choice! I have your journal and I WILL give it to Jounouchi if you don't have this party!"  
  
Seto froze as the younger Kaiba began to stand up. So the little brat DID know about his writings and the endless passages about Jou. He didn't need this to affect his image of him having a little infatuation. The mutt would probably show it off to his friends and laugh at how stupid the CEO really was. No, he couldn't let that happen. His brother was going to pay dearly.  
  
"How did you get that?!"  
  
"You stash it under your desk in a locked drawer. I knew you kept the key with you always so I took it while you slept. You can't hide things very well in your coat pockets you know?" Kaiba smirked knowing his little brother had won.  
  
"Alright then, we can have the party here. But I am not lifting a single finger."  
  
"What about the maid and butlers?"  
  
"Their on my payroll anyway, might as well get my moneys worth. Yes Mokuba they can help too."  
  
"YEEEEESSSSS!!!!!"  
  
Mokuba ran to the phone in the kitchen and immediately dialed Yugi's number which he knew by heart. He was so excited, even though he wasn't going. He just wanted to do something special for his brother, who always took care of him. He almost was in tears by time the small blonde had picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Yugi! You will never guess what Seto said!" Kaiba rolled his eyes at his brother's shrill screams over the phone. Seto had no idea what kind of party this was going to be, and he didn't even know who was going to be invited. He hoped Bakura or Marik weren't going to show.  
  
Did he have to actually attend this party?  
  
"Ok Yugi, thanks. Bye." Mokuba hung up the phone and went to hug his bigger brother around the waist. "Thank you Seto, you won't regret it!"  
  
"I hope not. And Mokuba, do I have to stay at the party?"  
  
"Why yes silly, it's for New Years Eve! You need to do something."  
  
"No I don't." Just as Kaiba said that, Mokuba reached in his pocket and held out a small key. Seto's journal lock! "Fine, I'll go, but that doesn't mean I have to be friendly." The smaller Kaiba waved the key around again in front of his brother.  
  
"I may have the key, and you MAY be able to take it, but I already made a copy, just incase."  
  
"You little brat! When will you give up?" He was not mad, more a little proud that Mokuba took such precautions and was so stubborn. Just like a Kaiba.  
  
But he realized now that Mokuba knew about his crush on Jou. Though it was more of a crush really; mostly like an obsession he wouldn't touch. Only in his dreams would Seto embrace ecstasy with Jounouchi. Even those innocent desires while sleeping made him feel weak; or human. But most of all it meant that Kaiba realized he needed a companion. He wanted a lover and someone he could trust. A person other than Mokuba.  
  
"Ok well if you have any questions about the party, just ask me or call Yugi about it. I am going to go play that new game you bought for me!"  
  
"Wait! The party is on new years eve right?" Mokuba nodded his head. "Well what time does it start and who all is coming over?"  
  
"Uh I think it starts at nine, and Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, and Jou are coming over. So that should be eight including you."  
  
"Why aren't the others coming?"  
  
"Who do you mean?" Mokuba asked trying to seem innocent.  
  
Seto gave him a glare. "You know who I mean, the rest of the stupid 'gang.' There's Honda, Tea, that blonde Mai, and others."  
  
Mokuba didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell Kaiba it was part of an ingenious plan to get him hooked up with Jounouchi. Yugi proposed the idea with his Yami to throw a party and invite the gay couples along with Jou. Of course Kaiba had to be there for the fun. They would do stupid, homosexual stuff, and get the two teens drunk so they would think it was ok to get together and hopefully fool around. Everybody who was coming knew, and Honda and the others were not invited because of the fact that they were not gay and didn't know about the whole Seto/Jou thing. The gang just hoped Kaiba wouldn't go to his arrogant ways and ignore everybody.  
  
The second part of their plan was to flirt madly with Jou. Mokuba had mentioned that when it came to something he wanted, Seto became extremely jealous. The only draw back was that the mutt might get the wrong idea on the situation. Jou had told Yugi that he liked Kaiba after the smaller blonde had caught him staring at the millionaire with a blush crept up in his face. Yugi laughed and tried to trick Jounouchi.  
  
Short Flash Back  
  
"Looks good don't he?" Yugi mentioned.  
  
"Yeah." Jou rested his head on his hands, gazing dreamily at the CEO. But all hell broke loose, when he caught Yugi laughing. He had been tricked! Bastard!  
  
End of Short Flashback  
  
Remembering that Seto was waiting for and answer of why the others were not attending the New Years party, Mokuba laughed and said, "Oh they're busy I think, but you could ask Yug if you want." The younger Kaiba knew that his brother would never call the duelist.  
  
If everyone played their cards right, the night should be a huge success.  
  
The day of the party. Seto came home from work and walked into his house. At least it was his house. Yugi, Yami, Mokuba, and all the maids had been setting it up and now everything was done. The setting was in the main living room with the giant television and stereo system. There were extra tables of food and everything was pre-made, readied in the kitchen if anything were to run out. Other than that, balloons saying 'Happy New Year' were on them. There were hats and little paper whistles, even confetti to throw around the house. It was going to be a big mess in Seto's mind.  
  
"Hey big bro, you're home already?" Mokuba went up to hug his brother, and then pointed to the room. "Well, do you like it?"  
  
"Yes, it's very nice, thank you Mokuba." The young boy smiled.  
  
"Welcome. But I have to go to my friend's house for the night. I should be back by 3 tomorrow. Have fun and don't be a party pooper! Or you know what I'll do Seto, and I'm serious." The little 'angel' ran up to his room, grabbed a backpack of clothes, and skipped out the door without any protest. Seto sighed at looked over at the two lovers.  
  
"We need to go home and get ready for tonight. Since its 5 now, we should be over at nine. Right?" Yami questioned the brunette as he started walking towards the front door with his hikari.  
  
"That's fine." Seto closed the door behind them and walked upstairs to his room to take a very long shower and find something suitable to wear. He knew Jou was going to be here tonight for New Years, and for some reason he was looking forward to the encounter. His feelings about the blonde were confusing and Kaiba was hardly ever confused. Since winter break had begun, he hadn't seen the blonde in over a week. That's too long for an obsession. Though tonight wouldn't be any different and he would steer clear from the mutt as much as humanly possible.  
  
Kaiba found his outfit after looking for 40 minutes. Usually it wouldn't have taken him even 5 minutes to pick out a decent shirt and a pair of pants, but he wanted to dress casual for once. He didn't know why. Seto managed to pull out cargo pants and a black t-shirt from the walk in closet. It had been a while since he had seen the clothes so they were a bit snug, but in all the right places. It wasn't that he had gained weight; he had simply grown a lot in the past 2 years. At least nothing looked short on him.  
  
The CEO heard the doorbell and remembered he had given the servants the night off. He ran down the stairs and opened the door, finding the first couple to show, Yami and Yugi. He then he noticed bags with the couple.  
  
"What are those for? Why do you need clothes?"  
  
Yami got out a piece of paper and handed it to Seto. "Mokuba wanted me to give you this, he told me not to read it, so I haven't. It's to you." Kaiba grabbed the letter and started reading it.  
  
_ Big brother, I hope you will enjoy yourself tonight. Well there was one little thing I forgot to mention about the party. It's also going to be a sleep over! Fun right? Well don't yell at anyone other than me because I was the one who deceived you. But Seto, it's for your own good! One of these days you will thank me and everything will be alright again. Please don't be mad and just enjoy yourself. I have also arranged it so you don't go to work tomorrow. And don't you dare call in! You are to relax, because if you have fun tonight, I don't think you will want to get up in the morning for many reasons. Love you and don't be an asshole!  
-Mokuba  
_  
"That little...!" Kaiba stopped in his tracks, noting that two of his guests were standing not 5 feet away from him. He gestured them inside. Not five minutes later did the second and third couples arrive. Seto knew Yami and Yugi were and item and Malik and Marik. But it surprised him when Bakura and Ryou showed up and were hand in hand. By his memory, only one other person had to show up.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Jou stood on the front step panting and out of breath. "Sorry I'm late." The mutt clearly had run all the way to his house which wasn't necessary. So all the guests were here were they?  
  
Now the party could begin!

**_TBC_**  
  
I knew I didn't like ff.net for a reason. Well it seems they deleted my account, as all of you might have figured. I don't know why they did and when I emailed them, I got no response back. So this is my new one. Username is Amati now....but the same old Dvorak is still active everywhere else.  
  
Side note: Since I hate ff.net, the only reason I post is because so many people come here and are able to access my stuff. But there is another website EXACTLY like ff.net called nFiction.com.  
  
You can access it here:  
  
nFiction.com  
  
It's not a restricted site; well at least I don't think it is. Also it needs to become more popular and hopefully out rule ff.net. It's gonna be a long road. But I hope nFiction.com grows and younger people can express their desires without punishment.  
  
Anyway, those are my thoughts. Review with yours...  
  
-Amati 


	2. I Never

Title: Teasing Games  
  
Author: Amati..... (Dvorak)  
  
Email: DvorakLvaol.com  
  
AIM: DvorakLv  
  
Rating: R for now   
  
Pairing(s): Seto/Jou Yami/Yugi Bakura/Ryou Marik/Malik  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing about them.  
  
Summary: Mokuba tricks Seto into throwing a party for New Years at the mansion. Little does he know that it's a setup to get Jou and him together. Naughty games are mingled with 'innocent' fun to trick the two. Will the teasing work?  
  
Chapter One...I Never  
  
Kaiba escorted the breathless blonde in. He also managed to note the mutt's choice of outfit. It was something different from the usual t-shirts and jeans. Jou was wearing black pants and shoes with a thick dark green turtle neck that clung to his body. It was breathtaking. Seto liked the change.  
  
As soon as all men were in the room, Kaiba really didn't know what to do. Sure he had hosted parties for many people before, but never anything like this. Plus he was still upset that these 'friends' of his were actually staying the night. It was only 8:20 now. They had some time to kill. Doing as he normally would in any party; Kaiba generously walked over and offered the group food and drink.  
  
"Would you all care to have something to eat?"  
  
"Alright Kaiba. Mokuba said not to eat before we came over. Hey Bakura, you got the drinks?" Seto's eye twitched when he heard the mentioning of 'drinks.'  
  
"Actually I forgot about them. But I'll go get them now. We should have plenty of time. Hell all night, right?" Everybody nodded but Kaiba. Before the CEO could manage to ask about the beverages, Bakura and Ryou were already out the door. He didn't know what to think, but the party would have to be on hold until then.  
  
The brunette walked over to sit on the loveseat with the blonde, since it was the only other place to sit in the room. Kaiba made a note that Mokuba had managed four love seats in this room with a large table in the middle. Now he had to sit by Jou the rest of the night, or on the floor. 'I should thank Mokuba,' Kaiba thought.  
  
In no time the couple was back. Well it did take them almost an hour, but it didn't seem to matter to the group. Seto stood as did the rest of them when he saw the loads of alcohol the two were carrying in. Bakura walked over and handed Seto a few.  
  
"Hey Kaiba, take these into the kitchen. There's more in the car." Ryou laughed but then saw the look in Kaiba's face.  
  
"Who the hell said we could have alcohol. We are underage!"  
  
"Awe, don't be such a pussy Kaib." Said Marik. "Besides, your brother insisted we bring it to lighten up your mood. And even if we are underage, we are in a secure location, spending the night, and could make all the noise we want because you house is so damn big!" Malik laughed and kissed Marik on the cheek.  
  
Now all the alcohol was in the kitchen. There was enough to kill 10 men. Seto didn't like where the night was headed. Jou suddenly joined him and started loading everything in the over sized fridge.  
  
"What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Uh, well Yugi said for me to come and help you. They're all talking right now about the first game."  
  
"Game?" Seto questioned.  
  
"Yeah I think we are playing 'I Never.'"  
  
"I Never?" Seto looked questionably at Jounouchi.  
  
"Yeah, its where each person receives 5 shots; then they take turns around the circle telling something they've never done. Example 'I never broken a bone or I have never traveled out of the country.' Anyone who has done this must drink the shot. After going around the circle several times, the person with the last shot left wins. Or something like that."  
  
"Oh."   
  
Meanwhile  
  
The three couples were crouched together listening to Yugi about the first game. "Ok guys, we need to do this right. First make Seto drink all his, we want him getting a little tipsy. Then go for the sexual stuff. And don't be shy. We need to get these two together. And no making out while the game is in play." Yugi looked at Marik and Malik. "We don't want to be that rude. Oh and on the New Years kiss, just totally make out and leave Jou and Kaiba sitting there watching. If that doesn't do it I don't know what will."  
  
"So that's all you have, as far as panning goes?" Ryou crossed his arms.  
  
"Yep." Yugi nodded and smiled. He hoped this would work but there wasn't much time to talk without both Jou and Kaiba in the room. So now would have been the best time to do so.  
  
"So we should start the game already, its passed 9. I'll go fill the drinks and bring them out." Yami offered.  
  
"Don't use the strong stuff, not just yet anyways." Yugi pointed.  
  
"Well hikari, why don't you just come and help me?" Yugi beamed and followed Yami into the kitchen, while the spirit reached behind and grabbed his ass.  
  
"Hey Kaiba, Jou. You two can go sit now. We are getting ready for the next game." The smallest blonde said. The mutt and the brunette nodded their head and sat in the living area with the other two couples, watching the festivity on the large television. Soon the spirit was bringing out the shots, setting six down in front of each person. Once that was done, Bakura and the others scooted the love seats closely around the table so they were in reach of the shots.  
  
"6 shots?" Malik questioned.  
  
"We had extra from the bottle. No need to waste." Malik nodded his head as Yami explained the extra shot.  
  
"Well let's get this game started, Ill go first." Yugi raised his hand. Everybody waited, knowing he was going to say something so Kaiba would have to drink a shot. Of course Jou was completely oblivious to it all, but that was the best part. "I never...had a sibling." Score two points for Yugi as only Jounouchi, Kaiba and Malik drank to that one."  
  
"Wait, would that count for me?" Marik asked.  
  
"No, no I don't think so." Next to ask was Yami, who was sitting on the couch beside Yugi, if you were going clockwise.  
  
"Ok, I never kissed a woman."  
  
Nobody drank.  
  
"Hn, alright," Ryou laughed. "I never gave head."  
  
Gasp...  
  
Yugi, Yami, and Malik drank.  
  
"That's disgusting." Kaiba said. As he waited for the next to go. Which unfortunately for him was Bakura.  
  
"I never...liked Jou." That one should hit the spot. Seto wasn't sure if he should drink. He didn't know what 'like' they were talking about. Was it love? Attraction? Or just friendship like?"  
  
He decided to drink anyway. Everybody else joined him too, besides Bakura of course.  
  
"Hey Bakura, I didn't know you didn't like me." Jounouchi pouted.  
  
"Its not that I don't like you, its just I think you are too wild for me. I bet you're a screamer in the bed, am I right Kaiba?"  
  
"Who said I knew or wanted that?" Seto was visibly growing angry, even though his voice was still unusually calm.  
  
"Well you did drink didn't you? That means you like Jou, or just wonder. Right? I bet you think about him all the time! OUCH!" Ryou kicked his spirit on his leg, telling him to shut up. Seto didn't want to play anymore; and the mutt was right out embarrassed.  
  
"Who the hell are you to say what I think?! It's none of your business!"  
  
"Its ok guys, just a little misunderstandin,' no need to argue over me."  
  
The group calmed and the turn was next Seto's. He didn't want to make the question a sexual reference but at the same time, wanted to get back at Bakura. He had completely embarrassed him. But had the rest of the night for revenge, right?  
  
"I never watched porn." Seto smirked at his comment as everyone gasped. But everyone drank too. Kaiba couldn't believe he was the only one who hasn't watched porn! Now that was embarrassing. It was now Jou's turn. Everyone was waiting impatiently for his comment. So far Jounouchi and Bakura were currently in the lead, tied at 5 glasses left. Then it was preceded by Seto, Ryou, and Marik who only had drank two shots. The losers so far were Yami, Yugi and Malik who only had three drinks left.  
  
"I never had sex." Jou said. It was funny when everyone drank but him and Seto. All eyes were on the two couples as the others downed their drinks in one gulp. They all laughed, except the two virgins of course, who were more than a little ashamed at their innocence. Jou just hadn't found the right person for the job, and he didn't want to give himself to just anyone. It was simpler for Kaiba because he just didn't have the time to find the 'one,' let alone sex. It was now Marik's turn to have a go at the game. He thought for a while.  
  
"I never got a hickey on my neck."  
  
"But Marik-" Malik was cut off when the taller man elbowed him in the side. Marik leaned over and whispered to his lover's ear.  
  
"I said neck love." As they whispered this, Malik drank his fifth glass. Yugi drank as well as Ryou, Yami, and Jou. Seto looked over to his right at the blonde, wondering who could have latched on to that beautiful, thin neck. He felt very possessive all of a sudden, and wanted to know everything about the mutt. His thoughts were interrupted as Malik was to go next.  
  
"I never, hmm. Well I never. Man I have done everything!" The younger boy looked over to Marik who just laughed.  
  
"No love, you have not done everything." Marik winked as his lover got the hint.  
  
"Oh! I never had more than one partner. At the same time!" Everybody laughed but then no one drank. Except for Yami. Yugi looked over wide eyed; disbelieving his lover could do such a thing. Yami sensed his Yugi's worry and explained to the group what had happened.  
  
"When I was pharaoh in Ancient Egypt, it was common to have many slaves. Even sex slaves. So I had on occasion multiple partners."  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhh."  
  
Well now Yami was out of the game since he was first to drink all of his shots. Yugi trailed with only one left to drink. Ironically, it was now Yugi's turn. Yugi wanted Seto to drink more shots if he could help it. Jou was tied with Kaiba at the moment, but maybe the best course of action would be to let them win rather than lose. Even if Seto or Jou doesn't get drunk now, there was always later. And this could be quiet a competition for the two. The new plan was set.  
  
"I never used handcuffs with a lover." Yami blushed but smirked as he saw Marik and Bakura drink to that one. By now Kaiba was noticing the amount of drinks he and Jou had. They were tied, only with two shots gone. Man, it seemed as if they had done nothing. But it felt a little better to have someone with as less sexual experience as yourself.  
  
Bakura was anxiously waiting his turn. "I never masturbated with anyone!"  
  
Yugi and Malik are now out of the game. They were kinda tipsy now, but not enough to get dizzy. Luckily they didn't use the strong alcohol and saved it for later. Again it was Ryou's turn.  
  
"I never watched two people have sex."  
  
Bakura and Marik drank to that.  
  
Seto decided he wanted to end the game soon. It was getting too uncomfortable with all his glasses full. He knew he shouldn't have cared, but it hurt not to have someone like the others did. It was only him and Jou.  
  
"I never..." began Kaiba. "...shared my bed."  
  
Bakura, Marik, and Ryou drank, leaving the two spirits out of the game. The only three left were of course Ryou, Seto, and Jou.  
  
Thinking that he could get Ryou out of the game, Jou thought of a brilliant thing he has never done to make the British boy lose. "I never had a thing for a blonde." It surprised everyone when Kaiba decided to drink to that, along with Ryou of course. Yugi snickered quietly, trying to cover up the sound by burying his head in his lover's chest. Now only Jou and Seto remain. Kaiba caught on and thought that if Jou had never had a thing for a blonde, the only other logical option would be...  
  
"Brunette. I never had a thing for a brunette." Jou of course cursed at Kaiba and drank another shot. Yugi knew this was going nowhere fast and decided to move onto the next game. This was getting a little old anyways.  
  
"Hey guys. Let's set up for the next game. Jou and Kaiba are officially the winners. So what do you all wanna do?" Everyone thought about the choices. Yugi knew no one was going to suggest a game since he was the one in control of the whole 'plan.' So he decided to take charge for the rest of the night. It was his idea after all. "Ok, well this time, let's not do a drinking game. How about Jinga?"  
  
Seto thought for a moment. There was a catch. There had to be a catch. At least where Yugi was involved. "And what happens to the loser?" Kaiba asked.  
  
Yugi knew exactly what to do with the loser. And somehow they had to make it either Jou or Seto. But with Kaiba's skills, it was probably going to be Jou. "How about the loser has to dress like a girl!" everybody stopped at looked at the small blonde.  
  
"And how far are they supposed to go? Ryou asked. He knew Yugi was up to something. This was going to be fun.  
  
But then all planning was interrupted as the doorbell rang.  
  
"Pizza's here!"  
  
TBC 


	3. JINGA!

Title: Teasing Games  
  
Author: Amati..... (Dvorak)  
  
Email: DvorakLvaol.com  
  
AIM: DvorakLv  
  
Rating: R for now   
  
Pairing(s): Seto/Jou Yami/Yugi Bakura/Ryou Marik/Malik  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing about them.  
  
Summary: Mokuba tricks Seto into throwing a party for New Years at the mansion. Little does he know that it's a setup to get Jou and him together. Naughty games are mingled with 'innocent' fun to trick the two. Will the teasing work?  
  
Chapter Two...JINGA!!!  
  
The group sat down with the pizzas as Yami paid the delivery man. Seto was thinking about why they would want pizza when they have all the food on the table. It didn't matter now. They had already ordered the pie and Kaiba was starved. He loved pizza. But that was something only his brother knew about. Jou and the others didn't mind helping themselves either. Except Yugi who pulled out a box of Jinga from his belongings.  
  
"Yami could you do me a favor. Turn on the television and set this up please? I need to go call Mai and Tea."  
  
"Why would you need to call them? They're straight and female." Bakura laughed.  
  
"Well I don't know about you all, but I have no idea how to put on makeup or pick a suitable outfit." Everyone nodded as Yugi handed the spirit the game. Seto decided to turn the TV on himself and went to finish the rest of his pizza comfortably beside Jounouchi. Surprisingly, Jou wasn't eating like he had never eaten in his life. He was actually being graceful about it and taking his time. Seto didn't mind the change, just preferred the old blonde's habits. Of course he wasn't going to say anything.  
  
Seto on the other hand was concentrating so much on the blonde, that he failed to see a drop of sauce land on his back t-shirt. Mentally he cursed himself as he looked around for a napkin. There was none; except for the one that now was whipping the mess off the brunette's chest. It was Jounouchi.  
  
The blonde was concentrating only on the mess to clean it up as best he could. He had managed to courage to do it while the brunette didn't notice. And now all he wanted was for the brunette not to be mad at him. It was becoming more of an uncomfortable situation. Once his shirt was cleaned up, Jou looked at the CEO, but quickly went back to eating. He didn't think the older boy would say anything about it.  
  
"Thanks." Kaiba calmly admitted. The blonde was astounded by the mere statement.  
  
Jou smiled. "Your welcome." But replied very softly. He continued eating the pizza with a faint blush on his face. His heart was racing and he thought he would puke. It was nerve-wrecking being around Seto. Unfortunately for him, Kaiba caught the blush on the others face. How could you miss something you have been studying all night? Oh yes Kaiba had it bad.  
  
Very bad.  
  
This is when realization hit him that he wanted Jou to himself. And he actually admitted it. All the brunette could ask for was to be a couple like Malik and Marik, Ryou and Bakura, and of course Yami and Yugi. It would be nice to have the companionship, and be able to share his experiences with somebody. Of course he thought that before. But to understand that it was Jou he wanted. This was weak. He was weak. But at least he could have somebody for once. All to himself. Someone to wake up next to and know they aren't just there because they work for him. By this time he had completely forgot about the pizza and how he was eating it. Just like the sauce incident, Kaiba was in his own little world. This only happened when Jou was near, or there was some big assignment due.  
  
So the plan was to either beat him or join him. And joining sounded much more tempting when it came to Katsuya Jounouchi.  
  
"Man Kaiba, you gonna breath sometime. I don't know how anyone can eat as fast and as neat as you do. Well...I guess you don't eat that neat." Jou smiled, trying to ease the tension. Before Seto could say a witty comment back, Yami had the game set, and Yugi had already made his phone call.  
  
"Ok guys, I guess Mai, Tea, and Honda are coming over for a while. They just wanna see one of us dress like a girl." The small blonde laughed as he leaned into Yami's side. "Ok we should begin the game now. The others will be here in about half an hour."  
  
"I'll go first love." Yami said. The small building stood in the middle of the table and everyone watched as the skilled pharaoh pulled out a block and placed it at the top. It was now Marik's turn.  
  
It was easy in the beginning, but now each person had taken two turns. It was live or die.  
  
Sudden death.  
  
Now back to Yami, which made it his third turn. Steadily, he eased another block out. But that was only half the battle. Easing it on top, the structure surprisingly stayed intact. Now it was on to Marik.  
  
"Easy love, even though I would love to see you dress like a girl, I don't want to have to put up with your shit the rest of the night for losing." Malik said uneasily. Everybody waited, silence in the room.  
  
The spirit grabbed a block effortlessly and placed it on the top.  
  
"Easier done than said!" Marik shouted then kissed Malik, leaving him short winded. But Malik didn't feel too good about his lover's victory.  
  
It was his turn!  
  
Marik laughed, not caring if his lover won or lost. He wouldn't mind seeing him dressed like a female anyway. He waited as his companion slowly pulled out a block. But halfway through, the older spirit decided to whisper in his hikari's ear.  
  
"Don't mess up love; I would hate to have to fuck you like a woman." Malik blushed, but was successful in pulling out the block. He decided to take the chance and hit Marik over the head.  
  
"You ever distract me like that again, and you'll wish you had a vagina!" The room 'Ohhhhh'ed but then was silent, so Malik took the opportunity and placed the block directly on the top. He smiled at everyone then to Marik who only snorted in defeat. His turn was over, now for Jou.  
  
The blonde was nervous. Very nervous. And with his luck, the building would surely fall. And then everyone, including Kaiba, would laugh because he would dress like a female. God did he hate his life sometimes.  
  
Jou decided to study the structure before proceeding. It looked like it was about to fall. There was no way he could remove a block and keep it standing. But he had to! Because the next person after him was Kaiba of all people! And seeing him in a dress would be the greatest thing to end the night. The blonde had studied it enough, and surprisingly was concentrated on something else rather than Seto Kaiba. That was a victory in and of itself. Too bad no one else would know.  
  
The block was coming into view as Jou pulled on it with shaky hands. Once the tip was out, Jou had sighed in relief. But now the structure was sure to fall. All he had to do was put this tiny little block on top.  
  
"Hey guys I got it! And once I put it back on, Kaiba is gonna loose big time! There is no way the structure can hold out on him! Just no way in hell!"  
  
"Whatever you say mutt, but I bet you won't last. You still have to put more weight on the building, remember?" Kaiba smirked and shifted in his seat.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME A MUTT! I AINT A MUTT DAMMIT!" Jou was furious, but needed to concentrate. He put his lean hand over the top of the blocked and moved it as close as he could without touching. He decided to either let it drop, or slowly put it on. The moment of truth...  
  
"Alright here I go." Jounouchi bit his tongue and was about to drop it.  
  
RING RING RING RING.........................  
  
The building collapsed.  
  
RING RING RING..........................  
  
"JINGA!" Everyone yelled and raised their hands in the air as Seto answered his cell.  
  
"DAMMIT TO HELL! KAIBA THIS IS ALL YER FAULT!" Jou yelled at the top of his lungs as the group laughed. Kaiba put away his cell.  
  
"They're here." The CEO stated.  
  
"Who?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Oh! You must mean Mai, Tea and Honda, right?" Kaiba nodded his head to Yugi's question, trying to avoid his gaze from the blonde beside him.  
  
"Wait this isn't fair! Kaiba's cell phone distracted me! I say we play again!" Jou was out of his seat, demanding that they changed the game.  
  
"No Jou, no one ever said that if there were distractions we would play again. If we started those rules from the beginning then I would agree to your request. But you couldn't handle it, so you lost." Yami said.  
  
"So the mutt is going to be a bitch?" Kaiba laughed and walked over to the door, letting the three guests enter his mansion.  
  
"Kaiba you're such an asshole! I don't know why I ever thou- ya know what, never mind."  
  
"Hey, so who lost? By the looks of things, I would say Jounouchi, am I right?" Mai said as she carried a large bag in with her. Following behind was Honda and Tea waiting to see who would be made into a girl.  
  
They weren't surprised when it was the blonde who lost the game.  
  
"It's a good thing too. Because if Kaiba's cell wouldn't have rang; it would have been his turn. And something about Seto Kaiba wearing makeup doesn't sound appeasing. At least to me." Malik commented and winked at Jou.  
  
"Well I think it wasn't fa...Mmm" Bakura started to say something but was stopped when Ryou started kissing him. The plan was to make Jou wear a dress. Hopefully in some way it would draw Seto's attention.  
  
"Don't mess things up now love, the plan is to make Jou wear a dress for Kaiba." Ryou whispered in Bakura's ear as they started making out. Yugi and the others didn't mind. Well of course except for Tea, Honda, Mai, Jou and Seto. They had no idea what was going on.  
  
Jou was dreading every moment of this. He thought he was getting close to Seto when he cleaned up his shirt. At least they were being civil during the party. And now everyone had to mess that up by making him dress like a damn woman! Seto will never look at him the same! But if he is straight, maybe it's a plus? No it didn't matter. He would have to go through with it or be a wuss.  
  
"C'mon Jou, time to go look pretty." Mai said as Tea laughed behind. "It won't be that bad. Just a few shaved legs, new hairdo, eyebrow plucking, manicure, makeup, and an outfit. Then you're all set." Jou moaned as Mai asked where the largest bathroom was.  
  
"Main hall upstairs, second door to the right. Shouldn't miss it." Kaiba stated. He was actually excited to see the blonde in full out drag. Not only would the blonde go through total embarrassment, but the fact that it kinda turned Seto on!  
  
"Let's go Jounouchi, this shouldn't take too long." Tea said with a cheerful smile. "I am here to help Mai, we girls gotta stick together."  
  
Soon Jou was off up the stairs as everyone waved goodbye to Katsuya for the next hour.  
  
"So what'll we do until then?" Marik asked. Honda took the seat that Jou sat in, and decided to stick around until Jou was ready for showing. There was no way he was going to miss this.  
  
"What about a drinking game?" Ryou said. Bakura looked at his light as he explained. "It's not really a skill game, but kinda a 'chance' game. Whoever has the better luck will win. But the funny thing is there is no winning. I don't think anyway."  
  
"Sounds complicated." Malik answered.  
  
"Well no, not really." Ryou stated. "We used to play it where I lived. When I was younger, I heard all the adults laughing and going on about it. Well the purpose was to get them drunk for the next games because they were supposed to be wilder. So to loosen them up, they all drank a lot." Ryou took a breath when he got done explaining. Bakura kissed his head.  
  
"I knew you were full of surprises. I taught you well." Everyone just ignored the two.  
  
"HOLY HELL; GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!!!" A few crashes and bangs were heard from upstairs as the guests pieced together the situation.  
  
"Jou must be in one mess right now. I don't think he had ever needed to use a razor. I bet Mai and Tea have a handful." Yugi commented as the group laughed. "Maybe he'll finally get laid!" That's when everyone broke down and fell to the floor, rolling with laughter. Tears came from the groups eyes as the only one who was in control right now was Kaiba.  
  
He just wanted to see the pup.  
  
TBC  
  
-Amati 


	4. The Reveal!

Title: Teasing Games  
  
Author: Amati..... (Dvorak)  
  
Email: DvorakLvaol.com  
  
AIM: DvorakLv  
  
Rating: R for now   
  
Pairing(s): Seto/Jou Yami/Yugi Bakura/Ryou Marik/Malik  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing about them.  
  
Summary: Mokuba tricks Seto into throwing a party for New Years at the mansion. Little does he know that it's a setup to get Jou and him together. Naughty games are mingled with 'innocent' fun to trick the two. Will the teasing work?  
  
Chapter Three...The Reveal  
  
The next game was still being debated upon. Ryou said he had an idea and everyone was intent on listening. "Well you see, it's called Three Man or something like that if I recall. It's simple really; you have six Dice and one person will try to roll an even number. If you roll an even number, you take out three dice and try to get an even number again. If you don't get an even number when rolling with the six dice, you pass it on to the next person. But when you roll with three and don't get an even number, then you would have to drink. But if you do, then everyone else drinks. Simple ne?"  
  
Everyone nodded their heads except for Honda. "Wait, so if I don't get an even number on the second roll, then I have to drink, and if I do then the others drink?"  
  
Ryou nodded. "Precisely. Yugi, did you bring the dice I asked?"  
  
"Well I only brought 4." Yugi looked in his bag and grabbed the small dice. He handed them to Ryou who took them.  
  
"Well that's ok; I brought two just incase, so everything should work out, right?" Ryou asked.  
  
The game was set. Everyone was in their positions while Kaiba and Marik went to go grab more shots. As they headed into the kitchen, they heard another loud bang from upstairs. Kaiba thought about what Jou was going through right now, and wanted to laugh. Malik just smirked but continued walking, thinking about how to bring up the 'Jounouchi' topic with Kaiba. The plan was to fluster the CEO a bit. Or least keep him on his toes.  
  
Once they were in the kitchen, Marik went for one of the strongest alcohols they had. Seto became worried.  
  
"Are you sure we should drink that stuff now?" Kaiba asked the spirit, hiding his concern.  
  
"Why not? Yugi said for me to anyway. And I think I'll need a good drink when Jou walks down those stairs. That way I won't be in my right mind and start fucking him. What about you?"  
  
"What about me?" Kaiba didn't like someone talking about the mutt that way. He was starting to become really jealous and overprotective just like he was with his younger brother.  
  
"Well what do you think Jou will look like when he's done? I think he will look like a fox. A nice blonde fox. You?" It surprised the spirit when Seto just shrugged his shoulders and didn't say anything. Marik was trying to think of a way for the brunette to open up to him. Luckily Malik already knew the plan so he wouldn't get mad at him. "So what's your type Kaiba? I always thought you were into the pretty blondes. Am I wrong?" hopefully Kaiba would take notice that Marik didn't specify what gender he liked.  
  
"Why is that any of your concern?" the CEO was becoming uncomfortable and wanted to fix the drinks as quickly as possible. Marik planned to take things further in order to push the teen; he just hoped it wasn't going too far.  
  
As Kaiba reached up in a higher cabinet for more shot glasses, Marik ceased the opportunity and grabbed him by the waist, pushing him, back onto his body. "All I was saying is that if you're interested, so am I." the blonde kept whispering. "But if that little whore gets in the way, I just wanted to know I stood a fair chance with the CEO of Kaiba Corp."  
  
"Whore?" Seto's breath was shaky. He didn't even know what the hell was going on in his own house! Marik crept closer to his ear and decided to brush his lips against the skin as he mentioned the mutt.  
  
"Jounouchi. You want him right? Don't worry, only I know." All this was going on as the spirits lips kept touching Kaiba's right ear. "So, is there only one blonde for you? Is Jou the only one?" Kaiba smacked the hands on his hips and stared directly at his admirer.  
  
"Keep your hands off me! And yes there is only one blonde for me! And that isn't you!" Marik smiled. He had played his cards perfectly. The night couldn't be going any better. As predicted, Seto stormed out of the room, leaving Marik to do the rest. Luckily for him, it wasn't much.  
  
The spirit smiled in relief for a job well done. He took out the voice recorder from his pocket pushed the square button, turning it off.  
  
Seto returned, storming into the main room where everyone was at and sat down next to Honda. He looked angry, but no one was going to bring up the subject. Yugi and Malik had a pretty good idea of what it was anyway. Not five minutes later did Marik return with all the drinks ready to go. Ryou had the dice and the new game was set.  
  
Ryou, on his first toss, rolled a seven. He passed it onto Bakura who blew on the dice and rolled a six.  
  
"Ha! You all might think it's dumb to blow on dice, but I rolled even!" the spirit blew again on the three dice remaining and threw them on the table. "Snake eyes!"  
  
"Oh man" Yugi said as he and the rest of the group drank a shot. Kaiba didn't see the meaning of this game other than to get completely drunk. Something had to pass the time. He stood up to turn on the television again and watch the celebration on the news. As soon as he sat back down he realized that Honda, who sat before him rolled odd on the second throw. So now it was his turn. Since it was all about luck and nothing more, he simply took the six dice and mindlessly threw them.  
  
"Four" Marik said and gave Seto a long, lazy look. Kaiba took only three dice this time and rolled a three. Reluctantly he took a drink. Now he was beginning to feel a little warm. He knew he couldn't hold his liquor very well. With having only one experience with a large amount, he knew he was in trouble. Funny thing was, the others seemed fine.  
  
It was now Marik's turn...  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Ouch! Would ya stop pullin' so hard?!" Jou yelled as Mai took out another thing of hair from his eyebrows.  
  
"It's really amazing Jou, you aren't that hairy at all. With Kaiba always calling you a dog, I thought you would be hairier." Tea laughed as she painted Jou's fake nails that Mai had put on him. He really didn't want fake nails; it made his hand look so, feminine. But Mai had insisted because they were easier to take off and she didn't have any nail polish remover.  
  
This was a lie. But Mai was good at lying.  
  
Soon that was done, and it was on to the hair. The worst part had been shaving his legs. Even though they were blonde hairs you could barely see, the woman didn't want to take any chances. He was going to look perfect.  
  
Tea began wetting Jou's hair, and Mai took out the hairdryer. She was going for the layered straight look, but with a touch of class.  
  
"Keep still! It's not like this could hurt."  
  
"If you keep running that thing in one place it will! I don't use them often, but I know they hurt."  
  
"Whatever." Tea said as she got out all the makeup. Jounouchi cringed but succumbed to his fate. There was no turning back now.  
  
"I picked the outfit Mai, what do you think?" Tea held out the small outfit and Jou groaned.  
  
"I don't have the boobs for that!" the mutt yelled.  
  
"Oh Tea, its perfect. It should show off Jou's legs perfectly. But get a shirt that covers more. For one he's right, we can't give him real boobs, but we do have a substitute."  
  
"I'm scared to ask."  
  
"The water bra silly!" Tea laughed as she found another shirt. "What about this?"  
  
"Perfect." Mai commented. Jou looked at the shirt and felt a little better about it. It was a white turtle neck that was small and short. It should show a little waist to make his torso look just as long as Jou's main attraction.  
  
His legs.  
  
After another twenty minutes of fighting and pulling hair, Jou was done. Well besides makeup and clothes.  
  
Mai and Tea sat him on a chair in front of the oversized mirror in the oversized bathroom. Jou touched his hair in awe. Even if he didn't have the wardrobe or face on, he actually looked good. Kinda gay though. Instead of sticking on the top of his head and running everywhere, his hair was around his face and actually looked longer. It was very sexy.  
  
Before the blonde could take a longer look, the chair was swung around and his face was met with foundation. "Don't want to put too much on you Jou; you have such a great complexion. This is just to make you look softer. And so you don't look shiny, we are adding a little powder."  
  
"What the hell? All right whatever. I don't know what you girls are talking about anyway."  
  
Tea started to gather the clothes, but then took over for Mai as the blonde chose the shoes and jewelry. "Jou, are your ears pierced?" Tea asked.  
  
"No why? Don't think you're giving me two holes 'cause I already got one!"  
  
"No, no Jounouchi, that only means we are going to use clip-ons." Tea answered as she applied blush. "Mai, do you think we need to put on eye liner or mascara?"  
  
"Well definitely mascara, but eye liner might be over doing it a bit."  
  
"What, you think you're not over doing it enough?"  
  
"No."  
  
Jou groaned and let Tea finish the makeup. Now on to the clothes and his utter humiliation.  
  
The group was still playing and drinking, but the game was getting old. It had been a half an hour ever since they started. And about a full hour since Jou went up to get his makeover. Everyone had agreed and quit the game. It was time to choose another.  
  
"What do you all think we should all play now? Something has to pass the time till Jou returns. Wait, everyone got their cameras?" Ryou asked. Four held up cameras including Honda.  
  
Meanwhile Marik had a wicked plan to get Kaiba on the edge of his seat. He had to participate in this; there was no escaping for the CEO. The spirit held out a glass beer bottle. "How about spin the bottle?" Marik swung it around and looked directly at Seto licking his lips.  
  
"That sounds like a great idea love!" shouted Malik. "So it's agreed then?"  
  
"Wait!" said Yugi. "Let's take a majority vote. Raise your hand if you would like to play spin the bottle."  
  
Everyone raised their hand besides Honda and Kaiba. No surprise there. But they were still outnumbered. 'Damn' Seto cursed to himself. He was going to get Marik back for that one.  
  
Yami and Bakura moved the table from the middle of the room, scooted the love seats back, and set the pillows down on the floor for the group to sit on.  
  
"Uh if you guys don't mind, I would like to seriously sit this one out. I mean I wasn't even invited. And most of all I am not gay!" Honda pleaded with Yugi.  
  
"Alright Honda, but are you still going to stay for Jou?"  
  
"Hell yeah I am!" Honda wiggled his disposable camera around.  
  
ATTENTION GENTLEMEN! THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR HAS FINALLY COME!" Mai yelled from the top of the stairs. Everyone jumped up, including Kaiba, and headed for the foyer. They saw the two girls at the top smiling. "ARE YOU READY?!" All the boys started whistling and hollering.  
  
Silence...anticipation...  
  
The door behind the doors opened as Jounouchi stepped out in full attire. He was blushing but still walked gracefully down the stairs. Mai and Tea gave each other a high five as the boys were left speechless. Their eyes just followed the figure, all the way from head to foot. Everything seemed perfect. Nothing was out of place. Even the size of his 'breasts' looked proportional. The change was flawless.  
  
The group finally came to their senses when Honda and Bakura started making cat calls. Ryou just hit Bakura in the side, obviously jealous by Jou's feminine look. Once the blonde made it down the stairs, everyone could make out the delicate features of his face and the slender long legs with the extremely short jean skirt. The white turtle neck made him seem innocent and beautiful while the shortness of his jeans made him sexy and playful. The boots matched well too. They were high heeled but boots at the same time that reached about halfway to Jou's knee. They also had a jean like material, but were laced up in the front.  
  
Perfect.  
  
Kaiba just couldn't help but stare. Knowing Jou was male, but looking so female was turning him on. Think of the possibilities.  
  
Jounouchi lowered his head. "So, what do you all think?" he said shyly. He looked so cute, it made him even sexier.  
  
"You look great bud! Man, I hate to say it. But dude you look like a girl." Honda smiled and grabbed his camera. The other followed and they all started taking pictures.  
  
The mutt came out of his shyness. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING? HOW DARE TO TAKE PICTURES!" Kaiba was for once amused at the display.  
  
"Don't worry Kaiba," Yugi said. "I'll make copies just for you." Even though the CEO was grateful, he still found it odd that Yugi would offer something like that to him. The short boy wouldn't want Kaiba blackmailing Jou with the pictures. But what other alternative would Yugi think Kaiba would use them for? This was starting to hurt his head. But once he looked back at Jou, he forgot about everything. He was hooked.  
  
"You really do look good Jounouchi. And I mean real good." Marik eased over to the cross dresser and hugged him around the waist. Jou blushed as he was pulled closer to the taller spirit. Kaiba was getting jealous. First Marik had the balls to flirt with him; and now Jou.  
  
"Yeah Blondie, Marik has a point. You look incredibly sexy tonight. And in that outfit, very hot." Bakura inched to the other side of Jou. Now the mutt was stuck.  
  
"Uh, thanks guys." Yugi liked the idea of Marik and Bakura flirting a little with Jou. He mentally told Yami not to do the same even though he knew already that his spirit wouldn't. They didn't need things becoming too obvious.  
  
"He does look nice. Doesn't he Kaiba?" Yami stepped next to the brunette. Seto didn't know what to say. He had never lied before; especially something as mediocre as this.  
  
"Yes he does. Mai and Tea did a good job." Jou and the others were too caught up in the moment to hear his statement. Only Yami smiled from the confession.  
  
"Well you guys, lets go play!" Bakura stated as he pulled Jou with him to the living area.  
  
"What game?" Tea and Mai asked as they walked down the stairs. They looked confused. Maybe if things went well tonight, Yugi would fill them in on the details later.  
  
"Spin the Bottle." Mai and Tea gulped as they excused themselves from the party.  
  
"Sorry to eat and run, but I've got things to do, people to see. You know how it is."  
  
"Yeah sorry we can't stay. Wouldn't want to miss out on all the fun, but I have a ton of homework." Yugi smiled, knowing Tea was lying because they had every class together. He didn't mind though. He preferred them gone. Including Honda. "Bye guys! And Jou, you look hot." Tea added.  
  
"Thanks girls." The CEO stated as they stepped out the front door and began down the long walkway through the yard. "What about you?" Seto looked at Honda who smiled and graciously accepted the door.  
  
"It's been a blast. And I even left with something." He patted his jacket pocket where the camera was and exited the mansion.  
  
Afterward everyone started walking to the open area where they sat on the pillows. Jou was really uncomfortable in such a short skirt. Of course he had to be sitting next to Kaiba. But he was still surprised that the CEO hadn't said a word to him. Maybe he was just tired? But knowing the workaholic, that wasn't possible. So what was wrong with him? He did look a little flushed. Maybe he was drunk? No, that would make his tongue even looser. Jou was all out of reasons.  
  
"Alright, I'll spin first." Bakura declared.  
  
"No." Yami said. "Ladies go first. The blonde smiled.  
  
"Gee, thanks Yami." Jou made a sarcastic reply as he took the bottle from Bakura and flicked his wrist, spinning the bottle out of control.  
  
To everyone's shock, the bottles direction slowed and stopped pointing directly to Seto Kaiba.  
  
TBC  
  
Bare with me people! New chapter coming soon...  
  
-Amati 


	5. Spin the Bottle

Title: Teasing Games  
  
Author: Amati..... (Dvorak)  
  
Email: DvorakLvaol.com  
  
AIM: DvorakLv  
  
Rating: R for now   
  
Pairing(s): Seto/Jou Yami/Yugi Bakura/Ryou Marik/Malik  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing about them.  
  
Summary: Mokuba tricks Seto into throwing a party for New Years at the mansion. Little does he know that it's a setup to get Jou and him together. Naughty games are mingled with 'innocent' fun to trick the two. Will the teasing work?  
  
Chapter Four...Spin the Bottle  
  
"Alright, I'll spin first." Bakura declared.  
  
"No." Yami said. "Ladies go first." The blonde smiled.  
  
"Gee, thanks Yami." Jou made a sarcastic reply as he took the bottle from Bakura and flicked his wrist, spinning it out of control.  
  
To everyone's shock, the bottles direction slowed and stopped pointing directly to Seto Kaiba. Of course the room immediately stilled. Then as an aftershock, the whole crowd gasped. It would have been funny if the situation hadn't been so serious all of a sudden.  
  
Kaiba actually wanted to kiss the mutt, and to tell him everything. But not in front of all his friends. Maybe he should just peck really fast. But the rules were that the spinner kisses, so Jou would kiss Kaiba, not the other way around. He had no say in the matter.  
  
Jou on the other hand wasn't as nervous about kissing Kaiba in front of people; he was more worried about what Kaiba actually thought of lip locking with another boy. Well he did decide to play the game with all guys. He must be gay.  
  
The room still lay quiet.  
  
"You guys gonna kiss?" Malik asked eager to see the tension. Seto and Jounouchi simultaneously looked over at the boy, and lightly blushed.  
  
"Actually there is a rule I forgot to mention...and it shouldn't matter since it was going to land on Kaiba anyway right?" Yugi was looking over to Seto asking permission with his eyes.  
  
"Fine." Seto said, not able to think about anything at the moment.  
  
"Well, the kiss must last for ten seconds." Yug hesitated and then crawled behind Yami.  
  
"You agreed Kaiba, now would you please kiss the pretty lady for ten full seconds." Yami looked down at his watch. "Whenever you two are ready." Jou gulped and scooted closer to Seto while trying to keep his skirt covering the right places. Good thing the makeup hid most of his blush.  
  
Kaiba waited for the blonde to make a move. The rest of the crowd didn't say anything and decided to let it run its own course. Seto lost all confidence when he saw Jou lean in and lick his lips, making them full and swollen with the pink lipstick that matched his complexion. The brunette started to breathe harder, but tried to suppress it. He thought he was going to pass out. How could anyone affect him this way? It was maddening.  
  
Finally Seto leaned in, letting Jou initiate the kiss, as the rules stated. That and for the pups own comfort. He didn't know how the mutt was taking it. Once their lips touched, Seto for some odd reason automatically moved his head to the right, taking the less dominant role. His hands wanted to do something, not just sit there while this gorgeous creature was kissing him.  
  
It was small at first, only lips moved over each other. Seto's hand managed to find something to do and grabbed the back of the blonde head as the kiss deepened.  
  
Jou's mouth opened a little as he tried to breath but that was stopped when Seto's tongue snuck passed his teeth. He couldn't hold his want anymore and opened his mouth fully. Jou could taste the alcohol on Kaiba's breathe. Now they leaned into each other, hands distant except for Seto's, which was holding the blonde hair. It seemed to go by so fast and was the greatest high Jou had ever experienced. It seemed that Seto actually wanted this too.  
  
"Ahem?"  
  
Kaiba and Jounouchi broke apart, looking at Marik. Malik jabbed him in the side.  
  
"You guys wanted ten seconds right?" Jou asked.  
  
"Yes, but not thirty. Did you guys ever breathe?" Yami laughed. Seto blushed. "Nice color on you Kaiba."  
  
"Huh?" Ryou handed Seto his mirror. There was lipstick all over his face. What a kiss. He then took a napkin from earlier and wiped off his lips and mouth. He looked over at Jou who wouldn't face him. Unbelievingly, the mutts face was perfectly fine! He wanted to ask about that, but the strange looks he was getting from Yugi and the others for once made the Great Seto Kaiba speechless.  
  
Jou put his hand on the back of his head in embarrassment. "Hey sorry guys, looks like we got a little carried away."  
  
"Man if you can do that to Seto Kaiba, Jou, I really want you to kiss me." Malik screeched. Marik glared, but couldn't blame his lover. The brunette seemed very aroused from Jou's kiss. Wonder what other things his mouth could do.  
  
"Well Malik, we'll see. You have to spin the bottle right?"  
  
"Suuuure." Malik winked at the cross dresser.  
  
Kaiba didn't like that. All was forgotten as the bottle was placed in front of him. He didn't know who he was going to have to kiss. He just prayed it wasn't Marik.  
  
Kaiba spun the bottle to where it landed on Ryou and groaned in his mind. The pale boy on the other hand smirked, liking the idea of kissing the millionaire. He took the opportunity and walked over to sit by Seto and waited for the other. By now the duelists were very close to each other as they leaned into one another's bodies. Kaiba extended his mouth to taste Ryou.  
  
It wasn't bad. Not at all like he thought it would have been. But it was strange how he didn't get all that worked up about it. To him it was a big deal to be kissing Ryou, but he made more of a fuss over Jou.  
  
Ryou didn't care, he moaned into the kiss and opened his mouth, wondering of the CEO would take his offer. Even though his body wanted to, he felt it wrong and broke the kiss at ten seconds. He was disappointed, but knew Seto's reasoning. He wasn't Jou.  
  
"I've had better." Ryou replied. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Who said I gave it my all?" Kaiba commented.  
  
"I know you didn't. You did when you kissed Jounouchi. A blond person could have seen that. Or heard it for that matter." Yugi giggled and tried to continue on with the spinning. The small boy pointed to the bottle.  
  
"Kaiba, hand that to Malik would you?" Seto did as he was asked as Malik smirked. He was going to kiss one of these gorgeous people. He didn't care which on. He just wanted some fun!  
  
"Let's go babe! Try to land it on me!" Marik cheered him on.  
  
"Marik, baby, I kiss you everyday. Do you think if I had the opportunity I would want to kiss you rather than these guys?" Malik laughed as if it were so obvious. Well to him it was.  
  
Malik took his turn. The bottle slowed and stopped pointing in between Yugi and Ryou. They tried to measure, and found that it was pointing more towards Yugi. The two hikari's smirked, knowing to give a show for all its worth. They scooted to the middle of the circle as Malik pushed Yugi down to the floor. He toppled the small boy and began to kiss him slowly. But remembering his time was limited, the blonde began to attach Yugi more. The other boy didn't mind because he knew the reason. So he just went with it and began to feel down Malik's hips.  
  
The others, especially the Yami's, were stunned. After the shock, it became a turn on to watch the two pant and moan in unison.  
  
Seto had thought him and Jou went too far. But looking at everyone's faces, including the mutts, it seemed they were enjoying themselves. He hated to admit it, but seeing the two small teenagers was really erotic to him.  
  
Jou was lost in thought. He knew Yugi was gay, but he never expected his best friend to be so open about it. He wondered if Yami cared about what his hikari was doing.  
  
YugiYami telepathically linked. What are you doing?  
  
Yugi smiled as he was kissing Malik. It's all part of the plan Yami. Don't worry. Isn't it a good show?  
  
I wonder if Marik thinks it's a good show?Yami looked over at the spirit. Yugi interrupted.  
  
Yami, Malik said if Marik had anything to say about it, he would be jerking off at this very moment.Yami wasn't surprised by the news. He knew Marik was kinky in terms of sex. He then looked over to Ryou and Bakura, who also seemed pleased.  
  
Then he glanced over to Jou and Seto. Man, did they both look tense. The blonde must have been worried because his best friend was making out with his other friend right in front of him. And Seto had probably never seen two men kissing before in his entire life. He must think of it as indecent. Good thing Mokuba can keep him quiet. Or he and Jou would never have a chance. The spirits attention was back on the hikari's love fest. It had been nearly a minute. They had gone far enough.  
  
"Yugi, it's been a minute, I think if you wanted to beat Jou's and Kaiba's record, you won." Yugi sat up and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He handed the bottle to Marik who just smirked and looked at Jou.  
  
Now that everything had settled and people sat back in their positions, Marik twisted his hand and spun the bottle. It was funny when the bottle stopped and it landed on himself.  
  
"Wait isn't that a rule that if the bottle lands on me I can choose whoever I want?" Yugi didn't know if that were true, but he had talked to Marik earlier about flirting with either Jou or Kaiba. So the blonde agreed like it was a typical thing.  
  
"Oh yeah, you didn't know that Marik?" the spirit shook his head. "Well who are you gonna pick?" Seto was devastated. He had a feeling it was going to be him, and despite Marik's good looks, he did not want to have to kiss him.  
  
"I choose the woman." He pointed to Jounouchi. Seto gasped at the choice. He was kinda relieved, but then saw the price. He hated himself for admitting that he was now really jealous of anyone touching his puppy. But he had no choice other than to sit back as Marik crawled past him and pulled the blonde onto his lap.  
  
Jou tried to struggle, feeling a little embarrassed about the situation. That and the fact that he had the shortest skirt on.  
  
Marik touched his hand to Jou's flawless face and studied it before pulling him in to a soft kiss. As Jou leaned forward, he knew Seto was watching from the side. He touched Marik's hard, warm lips, and thought of how it meant nothing to him. Sure it was nice to touch and taste. But kissing Kaiba before made everything go a blur. His head actually spun around the room as his breaths became hard and labored. Marik did nothing for him. Nothing at all. And this fact made Jou scared about his true feelings for the blue eyed duelist. Was it love? He had never felt love with another mate. Only close family and friends.  
  
Marik on the other hand was enjoying himself. The blonde tasted good. All he wanted to just throw him on the floor and start sucking on his neck. Jou had enough when Marik's hand started trailing up his leg.  
  
The blonde released the spirits mouth. "All right that's enough. Don't need to start fucking me do ya?"  
  
"Don't need, but want is another story." Kaiba bit his tongue as he heard the comment. Yugi saw the jealousy in the CEO. Now he needed to make sure Marik didn't go too far.  
  
"Marik, why don't we let Yami spin the bottle. You had your turn. Oh and now I see that's ten seconds isn't much of a challenge for us, so I am now making it twenty. Any complaints?" Yugi looked around the room then to his lover. Yami gave him an annoyed glance, but decided to play along anyway.  
  
"All right fine, I'll go now." Yami said.  
  
Hey Yami?  
  
Yes hikari?  
  
Could you do me a little favor? Please?  
  
Depends...what is it?  
  
Make the bottle land on Kaiba, make Jou feel jealous too. Then we should have them!  
  
No.  
  
No? Fine if you want to be that way, then no sex.  
  
Fine.  
  
For a month.  
  
What! Are you trying to kill me or something! That's ridiculous!  
  
Ridiculous or not Yami, I have more patients than you do and you know it.  
  
Yami growled at his defeat and started to spin the bottle. He didn't want to kiss Kaiba, even though he found the teen extremely attractive in that mysterious way. The bottle kept spinning and Yami put his magic to work. As planned, it stopped on none other than Seto Kaiba. Malik and Bakura started laughing.  
  
"Oh this should be good! The two greatest rivals are gonna kiss like lovers! How sweet!" Bakura started rolling as Malik pushed Yami over towards Kaiba. They both blushed but were determined to keep their pride and dignity about them. Yami rose to Seto's level and leaned forward while the other two spirits were still laughing hysterically. As they touched lips, the two closed their eyes. But twenty seconds is a long time and soon the lips began to move over another. Kaiba this time started to move in and lean against Yami as he unconsciously opened his mouth. Yami was taken aback by the sudden change and started moving his tongue along the other's teeth. Seto welcomed it, his mind returning to Jou's kiss.  
  
But then he saw it was Yami. He felt nothing but lust. So he was going to drown in it.  
  
He began to move his tongue in Yami's mouth and took his head from the back, forcing it closer. Yami like the roughness and sucked at Seto's tongue. 'Oh he likes that. I'll have to tell Jou later.' Yami thought. To the spirits disappointment, then CEO stopped, realizing twenty seconds had just gone by.  
  
When they looked around no one was laughing or talking. It was like they were in a trance.  
  
"What?" Yami asked, looking to his lover.  
  
"Yami, I hate to say it." Yugi began. "But that was hot."  
  
Kaiba and Yami blushed, but the spirit stood up and sat back in his spot, opposite to Seto's. The bottle was about to go to Yugi when Ryou interrupted with news of his own.  
  
"You guys, it's almost 11:40, we had better get ready for New Years, right?" Everyone nodded.  
  
Yugi had another plan to set into action. "And after New Years, I'll tell you what our next game will be. But not until then. Oh, and one other thing...everyone must have a kissing partner at the strike of midnight!"  
  
Jou and Seto groaned.  
  
TBC  
  
-Amati 


	6. Happy New Year!

Title: Teasing Games  
  
Author: Amati..... (Dvorak)  
  
Email: DvorakLvaol.com  
  
AIM: DvorakLv  
  
Rating: R for now   
  
Pairing(s): Seto/Jou Yami/Yugi Bakura/Ryou Marik/Malik  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing about them.  
  
Summary: Mokuba tricks Seto into throwing a party for New Years at the mansion. Little does he know that it's a setup to get Jou and him together. Naughty games are mingled with 'innocent' fun to trick the two. Will the teasing work?  
  
Chapter Five...Happy New Year!  
  
The television was turned all the way up and the party hats were out. New Years was about to commence in five minutes. Seto didn't know if he had the willpower to make it. The champagne was out for the toast, and all he needed now was a kissing partner. G uess who the only one left was. Jou.  
  
He wasn't going to do it. N way was he going to kiss Jou again. He had to before, even though things got out of control. But he was still forced! Kinda. The countdown was going to start any minute, and he didn't know what he was going to do. But he knew he couldn't ever kiss Katsuya.  
  
"Hey Kaiba! I think I found your kissing partner hiding over here. Everyone else has one. You need one right?"  
  
"No as a matter of fact I don't." Seto crossed his arms.  
  
"Oh but its bad luck."  
  
"I don't believe in luck, nor will I kiss anyone." Yugi thought the CEO might pull this stunt, so he knew to have a backup plan.  
  
Anytime now.  
  
Kaiba's phone rang in his pocket. He was surprised, thinking he had turned it off before. The alcohol must have done something to him.  
  
"Kaiba."  
  
"Hey Seto! You havin' fun?" Kaiba cringed, knowing his little brother was just going to cause him trouble and another headache. But he decided to make the best out of it and play along.  
  
"Yes I am. You?" the small boy knew what his brother was doing, and decided to change the subject from a lighter note to a heavier one.  
  
"Do you have your new years kissing partner yet? I think the only one you could kiss would be Jou."  
  
'SHIT!'  
  
"Yes Mokuba, the only person I can kiss is the mutt." The younger Kaiba wanted to make sure his brother was going to go along with the blackmail, er plan; so a nice reminder might do the trick. At least that's what he and Yugi had agreed upon when he called him not five minutes ago.  
  
"LISTEN SETO KAIBA OR ELSE!" Kaiba had to pull the phone away from his ear. "YOU BETTER KISS JOUNOUCHI, OR I SWEAR FIRST THING MONDAY, I WILL NOT ONLY GIVE JOU THE DIARY, BUT I WILL COPY IT AND HAND IT OUT TO THE ENTIRE SCHOOL. GOT THAT?!"  
  
Seto sighed and put the phone back to where he could talk. "Yes Mokuba."  
  
"Alright big brother, I love you! And don't ruin it."  
  
"Ruin what?" CLICK  
  
Seto sweat dropped and put the phone back into his expensive pants. He looked down at Yugi who was still there. "What was that all about?"  
  
"None of your business." Kaiba had his cocky attitude out again, knowing that his brother had outsmarted him. He walked back into the living room with Yugi and sat beside Jou. Ironically as soon as he sat down, everyone stood up when the ten second count down started.  
  
Here we go.  
  
"TEN."  
  
"NINE."  
  
"EIGHT."  
  
Jou picked up his glass like everyone else. He was still dressed like a damn girl, and the boots were killing his feet. He was wondering if the CEO would go along and actually kiss him. They hadn't said a word to each other since. Jou doubted if the brunette had the balls to do it.  
  
"SEVEN."  
  
"SIX."  
  
"FIVE."  
  
Now both were completely nervous. They looked around at all the happy couples and wanted to puke. Even though it's what they really wanted.  
  
"FOUR."  
  
Seto Kaiba reached over and pulled Jounouchi closer to him and smiled. He finally decided if he was going to do it. Might as well do it right.  
  
"THREE."  
  
The blonde looked up, startled by the strong arm holding him around his slimmer hips. With the shoes, he was now at eye level to Seto, and loved it. Now he could really look into the blue eyes.  
  
"TWO!"  
  
"ONE!!!"  
  
With a crystal glass in each hand, they tipped it to toast each other and smiled.  
  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"  
  
The setting was perfect. The Auld Ang Syne played in the background as the new years couples kissed. Jou still patiently waited for his other to make the move. They danced, listening to no one but the music. Seto leaned forward slowly to kiss Jou. It wasn't passion, it wasn't lust, it was adoration, a feeling of emotion, none of which the two wanted to share. But it couldn't be helped.  
  
"Did you know that this song was originated in France?" Seto said. Jou shook his head and danced with Seto as the celebration could be heard in the background.  
  
Kaiba leaned even closer and they swayed and whispered very close to Katsuya's ear.  
  
"J'ai ai toujours voulu vous dire que je me suis senti."  
  
"What?" Jou whispered back.  
  
"Il n'y a aucun mot pour décrire votre beauté et élégance."  
  
"Kaiba, I can't understand a word your saying." Seto chose to ignore this and continued with his speech.  
  
"La vérité est Katsuya... Juste il y a une seconde, j'ai réalisé ce que me suis senti j'et après que toute cette fois je peux finalement vous dire ; de plus de manières qu'une."  
  
The blonde looked up amazed by the CEO's embrace. It was heartwarming. But he wished he knew what the hell he was saying! "Is that French..." Kaiba put a finger over Jou's pink lips.  
  
"Je t'aime."  
  
"What?" Jou said, still with the finger over his mouth.  
  
"Te amo."  
  
"Kaiba would you stop this, I can't..."  
  
"Ich liebe dich"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Anata wa, dai suki desu."  
  
Seto stepped away as he tipped his glass and toasted the blonde before returning to his seat. The celebration was settling down now and everyone was continuing with the evening. He was bewildered. Did Kaiba think Jou did not understand the last phrase he had said? It had been in Japanese for sure. But did the other realize that? This was going to be an uneasy night. How was he going to bring this up with him? Well, it had to be done. Sooner or later...  
  
Later.  
  
"So what are we going to play next?" Ryou asked as Bakura was still kissing down his neck from the make out session not five minutes ago. He just tilted his head and let his lover continue, not embarrassed by the big red marks on his neck. "Yugi, didn't you say you had a game for us to play?"  
  
"Hey guys?" Jou stood, feeling a bit uneasy after the whole new years incident and all.  
  
"Yeah, what is it Jou?" Yami said.  
  
"Well before the next game, can I change? I mean haven't I been in this getup long enough?"  
  
Jou looked over at Seto, still perplexed to his words. But he wanted to face Kaiba as male, not female. He knew it was not a figment of his imagination.  
  
"Well, how about after this next game we're playing. Then you can be a male again." Jou groaned, wondering when this 'game' was going to be over.  
  
"So whats the game?"  
  
"Pictionary!"  
  
"Pictionary?" Ryou questioned. Yugi got up and ran over to his stuff and got the supplies.  
  
"See, you use this large pad of paper, place it on this stand, and give someone something to draw. And if their partner guesses correctly, then they win. I made the cards myself, so they are all unique in their own way. But there's a catch."  
  
"There's always a catch." Kaiba stated.  
  
Yugi ignored the comment and continued. "The losing team gets to go first in the next game, which is the typical Seven Minutes in Heaven. And the winning team gets to choose the second couple to go in. after that; it's just the luck of the draw."  
  
Now the teams were set and the 'cards' ready to go. Jou crossed his long legs and was handed the first card. Hopefully he could draw, and Kaiba would be a good guesser. He read the card.  
  
"What the hell! There is no way I am drawing that!"  
  
"Why what's wrong?" Yami and Yugi were laughing quietly, while the others sat dumbfounded. Jou read the card again once over in his mind.  
  
'There is no way he wants me to draw Kaiba's penis!' the blonde sat up as all the males looked at his rear end. As the blonde walked gracefully over to the drawing board, Bakura whistled. That was soon forgotten as a large penis was sketched on the board. Seto didn't seem fazed, but deep down was about to go crazy.  
  
Was it the alcohol tonight, or did Jounouchi just draw a large penis? Then he started to make dollar signs everywhere around the cock.  
  
"Uhh.."  
  
"Cmon!" Jou cheered.  
  
"I don't...and expensive cock?" Jou kept drawing, this time making a briefcase. "A cocky... I don't know! You're going to have to do better than that!" the mutt continued to try, but as hard as he did, Seto always came up with a blank. Next, something that looked like a male was being draw.  
  
'Maybe this is someone's penis. Like ownership....' Seto thought.  
  
"Times almost up." Yugi called out.  
  
"Shit, what is it mutt?!" Jou shook his head back and forth really fast. He couldn't do anything.  
  
"Alright, your minute is over Kaiba." Yami announced as the CEO lowered his head, and then looked up at the blonde.  
  
"Well?" Kaiba asked patiently. He looked at Jou for the answer.  
  
"Uh, well you see....hmm. It says on the card, Seto Kaiba's penis." As he hurriedly went to sit down, Marik laughed at the picture and made sure to get everyone else's attention also.  
  
"Man Jou, you must be a wishful thinker. Hahaha....you drew the biggest Kaiba penis I ever saw!" the group then went into fits and giggles until it erupted to cries and howls. Jou just sat and remembered once again to cross his legs. To his surprise, Kaiba had the biggest smirk on his face he had ever seen.  
  
'So Kaiba isn't offended? Maybe he likes the idea? Or maybe he is just screwing with me? Oh, if only...'  
  
The next card was handed to Bakura since he had been sitting next to Jou on his right. He went up to the board then actually took the time to read the card.  
  
"Man Yugi, you are one sick and twisted individual." Bakura said as he started to sketch the picture. Ryou looked puzzled and tilted his head at the form his lover was drawing. He first saw a stick figure which was standing on his knees. Next there was another stick figure in front of the first. But this time on its hands and knees.  
  
"Doggy style!"  
  
"Yes, but no."  
  
"Uh....sex?"  
  
"No!" Bakura wanted to tell his hikari so bad, he was so close. "Think about what it is!"  
  
"OH! FAVORITE SEXUAL POSITION!" Bakura laughed and shook his head, signaling that his partner had done a good job. Ryou got up and kissed his taller lover with all the passion he could muster. "We really work well together love."  
  
"Yes we do. In many, many ways." Now as Bakura and Ryou sat on their couch, Yami took a card and walked over to the paper. He raised eyebrow at Yugi and quietly drew as the timer started.  
  
"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Jou said aloud. He stood up and walked over to Yami. But before he made his destination, Bakura took the liberty of smacking his ass. The blonde yelped and stood beside Yami. "Hey Yugi, how they hell are you supposed to play when you're the one who made the cards?! That's cheatin'."  
  
"Oh, I guess I never thought about it. You're right Jou, that just means Yami and I can't play. Lets see if Malik and Marik guess right and if they do or don't, we could just go into a tie breaker, so the next game won't be a total loss."  
  
"We can still play the next game without losers Yug."  
  
"Yeah but it wont be as much fun."  
  
"Whatever." Jou said as he walked back to Kaiba, covering his backside with his hands. He stared at Bakura as he went by; thanking whatever deity there was that his ass wasn't hit again.  
  
Though as Katsuya sat down he thought about the rest of the evening and when he was going to confront Kaiba about the little comment he had made earlier. 'I can't talk to him in front of everyone, but how on earth am I going to get him alone. We are spending the night, but that will be too late and look strange to the others. They'd probably think we're havin' sex or something. But in the next game, we are supposed to be in the closet. But am I going to get Kaiba to come in the closet? Whoa, bad choice of words there Jou. But that would be my only chance. At least for tonight. But I really need to get these things off my chest.'  
  
By this time Marik was up at the board drawing what looked like to be a penis. Then really misshapen lips were open next to it. Marik looked at Malik to say something.  
  
"Uh, giving head?"  
  
"Penis sucker?"  
  
"Dildo? Hell I don't know Marik, can't you draw better than that!" then Marik had the brilliant idea of blowing air into his mouth and puffing his cheeks out.  
  
"Oh I know I know! To get a mouthful!"  
  
"Yep!" Marik actually squeaked. How OOC!  
  
"Well I guess that makes Seto and Jou the losers. Now it's the tie breaker between Marik, Malik, and Bakura and Ryou. Here's the card." Yugi handed it to Ryou this time who walked up to the board. He read the card.  
  
"Hn, this is going to be easy." He said as he drew something like looked like a dog with a leash around him. Dollar signs went around the pup as Bakura started laughing. Jou prayed that it wasn't crack at his nick name.  
  
"I think I know what this is. It's too easy! Hahaha...Jounouchi Kaiba!"  
  
"We win! We win! Hahaha in your face!" Ryou started jumping from the excitement. Kaiba and Jou just stared dumbfounded that there was the idea of Jou using the CEO's last name like a marriage.  
  
"What the hell was that about and why did you guys use my last name with the mutt?" Kaiba yelled.  
  
'Ok this is getting weird; at first I thought he liked me. Now he is yelling?' Katsuya thought.  
  
"Oh Kaiba, don't look so much into it. Either take it in a good way and admit that you and Jou look good together, or you can just call it and oxymoron." Yami stated, standing in for his lover.  
  
"Whatever." The brunette sighed and sat down. He looked to his right at the blonde who was hunched together with his this legs up to his chest. The strands of hair fell in his face, but the expression for once was unreadable. Now Seto really felt like an ass. He was just going to have to make it up within the seven minutes.  
  
And it will be heaven.  
  
TBC  
  
-Amati 


	7. The Language of Love

Title: Teasing Games  
  
Author: Amati..... (Dvorak)  
  
Email: DvorakLvaol.com  
  
AIM: DvorakLv  
  
Rating: R for now   
  
Pairing(s): Seto/Jou Yami/Yugi Bakura/Ryou Marik/Malik  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing about them.  
  
Summary: Mokuba tricks Seto into throwing a party for New Years at the mansion. Little does he know that it's a setup to get Jou and him together. Naughty games are mingled with 'innocent' fun to trick the two. Will the teasing work?  
  
Side Chapter...The Language of Love  
  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"  
  
The setting was perfect. The Auld Ang Syne played in the background as the new years couples kissed. Jou still patiently waited for his other to make the move. They danced, listening to no one but the music. Seto leaned forward slowly to kiss Jou. It wasn't passion, it wasn't lust, it was adoration, a feeling of emotion, none of which the two wanted to share. But it couldn't be helped.  
  
"Did you know that this song was originated in France?" Seto said. Jou shook his head and danced with Seto as the celebration could be heard in the background.  
  
Kaiba leaned even closer and they swayed and whispered very close to Katsuya's ear.  
  
"J'ai ai toujours voulu vous dire que je me suis senti."  
  
_(I have always wanted to tell you what I've felt.)_  
  
"What?" Jou whispered back.  
  
"Il n'y a aucun mot pour décrire votre beauté et élégance."  
  
_(There are no words to describe your beauty and elegance.)_  
  
"Kaiba, I can't understand a word your saying." Seto chose to ignore this and continued with his speech.  
  
"La vérité est Katsuya... Juste il y a une seconde, j'ai réalisé ce que me suis senti j'et après que toute cette fois je peux finalement vous dire ; de plus de manières qu'une."  
  
_(The truth is Katsuya... Just a second ago, I realized what I felt. And after all this time I can finally tell you; in more ways than one.)_  
  
The blonde looked up amazed by the CEO's embrace. It was heartwarming. But he wished he knew what the hell he was saying! "Is that French..." Kaiba put a finger over Jou's pink lips.  
  
"Je t'aime."  
  
_(I love you...in French.)_  
  
"What?" Jou said, still with the finger over his mouth.  
  
"Te amo."  
  
_(I love you...in Spanish.)_  
  
"Kaiba would you stop this, I can't..."  
  
"Ich liebe dich"  
  
_(I love you...in German.)_  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Anata wa, dai suki desu."  
  
_(I love you...in Japanese.)_  
  
Seto stepped away as he tipped his glass and toasted the blonde before returning to his seat. The celebration was settling down now and everyone was continuing with the evening. He was bewildered. Did Kaiba think Jou did not understand the last phrase he had said? It had been in Japanese for sure. But did the other realize that? This was going to be an uneasy night. How was he going to bring this up with him? Well, it had to be done. Sooner or later...  
  
Later.  
  
TBC  
  
-Amati 


	8. Seven Minutes in Heaven

Title: Teasing Games  
  
Author: Amati..... (Dvorak)  
  
Email: DvorakLvaol.com  
  
AIM: DvorakLv  
  
Rating: R for now   
  
Pairing(s): Seto/Jou Yami/Yugi Bakura/Ryou Marik/Malik  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing about them.  
  
Summary: Mokuba tricks Seto into throwing a party for New Years at the mansion. Little does he know that it's a setup to get Jou and him together. Naughty games are mingled with 'innocent' fun to trick the two. Will the teasing work?  
  
Chapter Six...Seven Minutes in Heaven  
  
"Man you guys! This game has been so over done! Do we have to?" Jou wined as they pushed him into the not so spacious closet. The blonde couldn't really do anything to stop them either, what with him wearing the highest heels imaginable. "Wait Wait! Don't I get to dress back into my normal clothes?"  
  
Marik and Bakura looked at him, all of him, and shook their heads no. "Don't worry about it Jounouchi," Marik commented. "You look too good for Kaiba to resist. Now heighten that skirt and show some leg. Its show time!" the spirit shoved him into the closet and closed the door. But where was Kaiba of all people?  
  
Then the door opened, and in came tumbling the half-drunk CEO of Kaiba Corporation. Well it's not like Jou wasn't expecting it. Now to find the lights.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Hey guys I have great news from Mokuba!" Yugi said as they all walked to the living room to watch television.  
  
"And that would be?" Malik asked.  
  
"I asked Mokuba before the party to install a camera in the closet so we can peek in at Jou and Kaiba. So you guys wanna check it out?" everyone stopped then grinned as Yugi led them to the security room not too far from the kitchen.  
  
When all the teenagers squeezed into the small room, Yugi turned on the large monitor, which showed a pitch black room. "Man I thought I told Mokuba to install night vision cameras. Well I guess you're gonna have to give them a light bulb Bakura."  
  
It was pitch black as Katsuya finally grabbed a hold of something. This something was kinda warm...and felt sorta like an arm...Ohhhhh Kaiba.  
  
"Would you let go of me? Where the hell are you?" Once Jou stood back and released Seto, the brunette waved his hands around in attempt to look for the pup. Instead he stepped on a small foot and went crashing down on something very soft. Besides the expensive linens and sheets that were stored in here, Kaiba determined that it must be Jounouchi.  
  
"Ahhh man Kaiba, you weigh more than you look. Hey stop tounchin' my boob!"  
  
"Never thought I would hear you say that." Seto snickered and stood up. He managed to reach down and grab the blonde's tiny waist and lift him to where he wouldn't have to struggle through the strains of his feminine apparel. Now the two teenagers just stood there.  
  
A ridiculously loud knock suddenly came to the door. "Hey guys, I guess Yugi said you could have light. I mean who wouldn't want to see what they were doing with the babe. It's so much more fun when there's light." It was Bakura who unlocked the door and handed them the bulb. "Well I see things haven't got started so I'll just insert this little thing here and be on my way." The spirit screwed the bubble in and ran out of the closet. Now that there was light, Seto could see Jou's full blush. How cute.  
  
"So." Jou started.  
  
"So."  
  
Momentary pause.  
  
"What was the-" "I wanted to ask-"  
  
Both men started their sentence at the same time and stopped when they had realized their mistake. It wasn't that big of a thing, but when you could here a pin drop, that made all the difference. Finally Kaiba had the remaining courage to speak up and ask about the evening. He didn't know where to start, considering he had never had any kind of relationship before. This was all new territory for him.  
  
"Are you enjoying yourself tonight?" Seto tried his damned hardest to act polite. He was so nervous. All night he had been sitting beside this very person who he couldn't even speak to.  
  
"Well, since I am a girl and everything, I suppose the night hasn't been too bad." 'What am I saying; this has been the worst, most embarrassing night of my life! And of course in front of THE Seto Kaiba. I wonder if he will kiss me again.' Jou thought as the brunette registered his answer.  
  
"That's good." The deep blue eyes trailed down the curve of the body in front of him while the owners eyes where too busy trying to be busy. Quickly he looked back up when he started speaking again.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Well, you're not really the person to be seen at these little party things. I thought you would be too good to come to a social even like this. And even hold it at your own house. So what's up with that?"  
  
"Does there have to be a reason for everything I do?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I suppose there is."  
  
Another silent moment passed uncomfortably between the two. Jou thought about his next question and how on earth to approach it to Seto. The other, however, was trying his hardest to keep his dick in his pants and eyes off the blonde.  
  
So what's the reason behind that kiss? And what were you saying earlier. Sorry I don't speak-"  
  
"You look good tonight." Kaiba cut him off before he would have to answer something he didn't want to. Of course his little distraction worked and the blonde was left speechless other than a little nod of a head and a mere whisper of 'thank you.'  
  
"Well you gonna answer my question? And don't change the subject." So Jounouchi did catch on. He wasn't as dumb as he looked. Probably the estrogen.  
  
He needed to think of something, anything other than this question. His eyes scanned back one more time up and down the curvaceous form then came up with a brilliant but risky plan. The only way to keep Jou's mouth shut was to occupy it.  
  
Kaiba stepped forward as the blonde stepped back. Once they reached the soft sheets behind them, folded on the shelves of the wall, Seto inched his face as close as he could with Katsuya. Closer and closer until the only thing Jou could see where the magnificent, strong blue eyes that held his gaze. The warmth of his face so close made Jounouchi even hotter. He needed air.  
  
"Katsuya..." Kaiba whispered as his mouth began to touch the blonde's lips. Their faces moved even closer and more intimate as the kiss deepened. Jou was startled when he felt a warm, wet tongue slid across his lips. Gladly he opened his mouth and offered his own personal space. Somehow miraculously he managed to get out a few words.  
  
"I've never..."  
  
"Ahem..." Jou was interrupted.  
  
Kaiba and Jounouchi stopped their small make out session to look at the wide open door with everyone watching. They froze in each others arms not knowing how to get out of their current predicament. What the hell were they supposed to do?  
  
"It's been seven minutes." Yugi stated. Jou coughed nervously as Seto separated from him and walked out of the small room with the mutt. Bakura knew this was too good of an opportunity to pass up.  
  
"Looks like you two have finally come out of the closet together. Took long enough." Surprisingly Bakura stated this in a semi-serious tone.  
  
It was a shame that he and Kaiba didn't get very far. They only started kissing and everything took a turn for the worst. If they only had five minutes, that's all he asked for. It wasn't fair. Well neither was life. How in the hell was he going to confront Seto now? Maybe he should just wait for Kaiba himself?  
  
Jou decided to take the chance and change the subject. "So Ryou, Bakura, who you choosen next?"  
  
The lovers looked at each other and back at Jou. Ryou then came up with a great idea. "Hey love, why don't I choose one person and you choose the other?" Bakura nodded in agreement and let Ryou pick first. "Well how about Jounouchi."  
  
"Again!?" the blonde whined.  
  
"And..." Bakura interjected. "...Yami."  
  
Yami looked baffled as his name was called. He didn't expect it, but at the same time, knowing Bakura, he wasn't surprised either. The rest of the group pushed the teen and the spirit in. Yami looked back at his lover, Yugi, who gave him the thumbs up.  
  
Reluctantly he went into the closet with Jou, and shut the door behind him, waiting for some kind of miracle to happen. "So..."Yami began. "How are you and Kaiba getting along?"  
  
"Huh, oh just fine Yami. Why do you ask?" Jou was becoming suspicious. He didn't know what Yami knew, but he knew something.  
  
"No reason." Yami quickly retorted.  
  
'He said that too fast, something up. There's no way he'll ever tell. The only person that can get the all might pharaoh to do anything is Yugi. Now, what does Yugi do to make Yami his?' Jou thought out a decisive plan to get the spirit talking.  
  
"So we got seven minutes right?"  
  
Yami looked down at his watch. "More like six."  
  
"That should be plenty of time." Now the blonde was playing all the right cards in his deck. He knew it was a turn on for people when he dressed like a girl. So if he uses his sexuality that has been dormant for 16 years, maybe he can get somewhere. Isn't that what Yugi does with Yami anyway?  
  
'Let's see if Yami likes legs. Mai said they were my best asset.' Jou thought as he lifted his skirt a little and sensually rubbed his thighs together. Yami looked in utter shock as the blonde became flirtatious, devious, alluring. Hell, Jou was becoming a woman!  
  
Jounouchi creped over to Yami and stood directly in front of him. They looked at each other for the longest time, Jou hoping the anticipation for Yami would grow and manifest. But then he remembered the six minutes. So the blonde grabbed the back of the spirits head and pulled him forward to lick his mouth and tongue. Yami snaked his out to meet Jou's but the teen was too quick and retreated under Yami's chin.  
  
"Tell me what you want." Jou whispered into his ear. Yami couldn't say anything. He felt guilty about this because of Yugi, but God did he want it! Since there was no sound, the mutt knew he had to go further. He hated to do this, but really he had no choice.  
  
Katsuya felt down and messages the bundle of nerves in the front of Yami's pants. Once he determined that he was fully hard and already horny, Jou dropped to his knees; something he thought he would never do. As he licked the front of the pants hard with his tongue, Yami groaned loudly from the pressure to his penis. He looked down at Jou who had his hair everywhere in his face and his eyelids half shut. Looked like something from a very good porno. One he was going to relish in. Screw the innocent.  
  
"Tell me what you want." Jou repeated again.  
  
"I-I want you to...uhhhh..." Yami had to stop as he felt the zipper go and his dick squeezed out of the tight leather.  
  
"Tell me what you want." Jou licked the tip lightly. Yami moaned and began to pant. "What was that?" he asked again. "This?" Jou now licked the length from head to tip. Yami about fell over before he caught his balance with Jou's head.  
  
"Please, just do it."  
  
"Tell me what you want." Jou insisted.  
  
"Damnit! Stop teasing and suck me off..." Yami's words were that of a whisper and breath as his wish was granted. For the first time, Jou put a cock in his mouth and loved it. But then he remembered his mission.  
  
"Now that you told me what you wanted, you need to tell me what I want." Yami didn't like the breeze that was sliding over his wet cock. He needed something, anything to get Jou's mouth back where it belonged.  
  
"What do you want Jounouchi?" Yami moaned.  
  
The blonde held the cock close to his mouth. "What is going on tonight? I know Kaiba isn't involved and I have no idea what's going on. But I want answers."  
  
"I can't do that!" Yami tried to pull away, but Jou held on firmly. "Yugi will kill me!"  
  
"He's gonna kill you anyway for letting me suck on your cock. Now this can be a lose, lose situation for you Yami." Jou licked his penis again. "But I can make you a real nice deal. Tell me what the hell is going on!"  
  
"I-I..."  
  
"Yami!"  
  
"FINE FINE ALRIGHT! IT WAS YUGI'S IDEA! ALL YUGI'S!" Yami forced out.  
  
"What was all Yugi's idea?" Jounouchi started stroking Yami's penis to keep the sanity going.  
  
"It was a plan. A plan to get you and Kaiba together. We were to play games tonight and lure you two into each others arms through jealousy and that getup of yours. Everything was staged. Even the drinks! We didn't want anything getting out of hand so we all drank non alcoholic beverages while Kaiba drank alcohol to loosen him up."  
  
"So this entire night was for me and Kaiba to get together." Yami nodded his head as Jou became furious. He didn't show it though as the spirit thought he would. "But why Kaiba? Why is he doing all this? I was invited by friends but he doesn't have a reason. So why?!"  
  
"Ask Mokuba, I swear I don't know!" Yami whined. "Please Jou, I have told you everything!" Yami was going to lose it if he didn't orgasm soon. Jou had no idea what he could do to a person.  
  
At the worst possible moment, a loud knock came to the door. It was Bakura again.  
  
"Hey you two, seven minutes are up. I hope you used them wisely. I know I would have." Bakura opened the door to find a fatigued Yami and an evil grinning Jou waiting to exit. The spirit looked as if he were about to die.  
  
Bakura knew the source immediately.  
  
"Hey Jou, Malik been teaching you a few tricks lately?" Katsuya smiled as he walked back into the living room where the rest of the gang sat. Bakura and Yami joined in.  
  
Yugi glanced at Yami, who did not look back and only changed the subject by excusing himself to the bathroom.  
  
Odd.  
  
"So Yugi, who's gonna go next?" Jou asked as he crossed his legs and hugged his chest tightly.  
  
"Oh I don't know, I was thinking people draw straws to determine who goes into the closet." Yugi held out his hand with straws. It was scary that he was already prepared. This time it was Bakura and Yugi to go into the closet.  
  
"Yeah and what'll we do in the meantime?" Malik asked, signaling he was bored.  
  
"Well to tell you all honestly, I am starving. What about you all?" Ryou said as everyone agreed when simultaneously their stomachs growled. They all raced into the kitchen and the over stuffed table that had been setting out for the past few hours. The pizza hadn't been enough.  
  
Marik decided to take the opportunity and escort Yugi and Bakura to the closet and lock them in. During this, they had the time to plan ahead.  
  
"So what's next Yugi, its getting late, we can't keep going like this if we want Jou and Kaiba to get together. If not their just gonna sleep through the sex!" Bakura said.  
  
"I know I know. So after this I plan to go to the next game. There aren't too many more, but then we still have the finale."  
  
"But what are we gonna do after this? And should we keep flirting with Jou and Kaiba?" Marik asked. Yugi nodded his head.  
  
"Yes we want jealousy more than ever now that they have found each other. They just need a little push. But the next game is gonna be a doozy. What do you two think about strip pool?"  
  
TBC  
  
-Amati 


	9. Strip Pool

Title: Teasing Games  
  
Author: Amati..... (Dvorak)  
  
Email: DvorakLvaol.com  
  
AIM: DvorakLv  
  
Rating: R for now   
  
Pairing(s): Seto/Jou Yami/Yugi Bakura/Ryou Marik/Malik  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing about them.  
  
Summary: Mokuba tricks Seto into throwing a party for New Years at the mansion. Little does he know that it's a setup to get Jou and him together. Naughty games are mingled with 'innocent' fun to trick the two. Will the teasing work?  
  
Chapter Eight...Strip Pool  
  
After Yugi and Bakura's "seven" minutes in the closet, they got the gang together and decided to start Strip Pool. Kaiba was pretty reluctant, but know in he was an expert at pool, things couldn't have been better. But there was something missing; no someone.  
  
Jounouchi.  
  
"Hey, Jou doesn't know where the pool room is; we need to wait for him." Yugi said.  
  
"Well what the hell is he doing right now?" Marik hissed. The mansion was too big to go searching for a lost person. And he had to be alone because everyone was there.  
  
Then walking slowly down the stairs was the blonde, wearing his black pants and dark green turtle neck with all the makeup washed off. His hair was still messy but still had the shape it did earlier. He looked nice.  
  
"Sorry guys, I just had to get out of those shoes! Do you know what it feels like to wear two inch heels?!" Jou explained.  
  
"No, can't say that I do." Yami smirked.  
  
"Well Jou, were going to the game room to play pool. Now as we walk I will explain the rules." Everyone followed Yugi like it was his house. Seto took it as distasteful. "It's simple really," he began. "We all take turns one at a time. If one of us misses, we take off a layer of clothing and let the next person take a shot. But if you get it, you don't have to remove anything."  
  
"Wait, do we have to hit the ball in by numbers or anything?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Considering we aren't experts at the game, I would say no. But if things get too easy, then we can make an exception and go by numbers to make it more challenging." Yugi smiled as he opened double doors to reveal the game room. It had a dark, club like atmosphere, with a large pool table in the center. There were couches circling the room and a bar with a fridge to the side. Bakura eyed it closely. "Here we are!"  
  
The men each grabbed a stick from the rack as Kaiba set the balls in the middle of the table. "I'll go first." He declared.  
  
Yugi on the other had talked to Marik earlier about Kaiba. Mokuba, being the genius that he was, told Yugi that if he were to play pool, his brother would have to be distracted because he was an expert at it. Something not a lot of people knew. The small hikari also knew that Yami, being The King of Games, needed a distraction once in a while also.  
  
Kaiba easily leaned over the table, his back stretched as he aimed the cue to break. When he hit the white ball, it cracked with the others, sending three into holes. He stood up and smirked, noting that he didn't need to take anything off. Everyone was impressed.  
  
Next Jounouchi went. He found an easy hit and tapped the ball into a corner hole. So far so good. Ryou decided to go next, wanting to get his turn over with. So he found a nice red ball. Unfortunately, Bakura was behind the red ball leaning over the table and right in front of Ryou's aim. Ryou ignored him and shot his cue. But when he was about to strike, Bakura lifted his hips to show Ryou something he didn't expect from "the love below."  
  
'No way could it be that big!' Ryou thought as he lost his concentration and hit the ball clear in the other direction. The spirit smirked and lowered his hips, pulling out two balls from the pool table from the front of his pants. It was a trick!  
  
"Damn you Bakura! That's cheating!" Ryou said as he took his shirt off.  
  
"You should learn to be in more control then hikari. I can't do everything for you." Bakura teased. He took the cue from Ryou and aimed at the closest ball he could. He had not a clue about pool. That was unfortunate for him because this was strip pool. He took his shot and missed horribly.  
  
"Damnit!" he yelled. Deciding on only the shirt for now, Bakura removed the clothing and set it to the site on a fancy chair. Jou admired the chest and hips which hardly had any fat.  
  
So he was missing out, Ryou knew how to pick them.  
  
"I think it's your turn next Malik." Bakura said. The small teenager took a smaller stick and lined the ball with another blue one which was right in front of the pocket. So far this game had been pretty easy. He took his shot and made it, but unfortunately so did the white ball, which wasn't supposed to follow the blue. Malik didn't know that.  
  
"You need to remove an article of clothing," Said Yugi.  
  
"But how come? I made the shot!" Malik pouted, grabbing the ball from the pocket.  
  
"Because you hit the white ball in. that's not supposed to happen. I explained that on the way here."  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"It doesn't matter," Yami began. "Malik you still hit the white ball in, even if you didn't know, so you have to take an article of clothing off!"  
  
"Oh pharaoh, I didn't know you wanted me that bad. You can see me unclothed anytime." Malik teased and inched his way to Yami as he stripped his shirt. Yami pulled at his collar and coughed nervously. Yugi didn't really seem to mind, he was rather enjoying his lover's little embarrassment. Just like with Jou.  
  
"Alright Marik, take your worst shot." Malik grinned. Marik leaned over and placed the white ball on the table. Easily he found a shot and sunk a yellow stripped ball into a side pocket. Ironically Seto was standing behind this pocket just like Bakura had done with Ryou earlier, but Kaiba wasn't about to tease Marik and trick him to get his clothes off.  
  
The spirit didn't miss the opportunity, "I must admit, that has been my target all night long." Marik said this without taking his eyes off Kaiba's crotch.  
  
"Good shot love!" Malik cheered, not realizing the metaphor of Marik's remark.  
  
"Yes love, it was a good shot. I should make more like it." he said this looking directly at the CEO, licking his bottom lip. Kaiba turned his head away and snorted. Jounouchi didn't fail to miss the display.  
  
"I think it's my turn now." Yugi said, interrupting the odd silence. Yami nodded and stood to the side as Yugi had to literally lean up on the table to get a decent shot. He knew he wasn't very good at this game, but it couldn't be all that bad once everyone sucked right? Maybe he would have to change the game if things don't go as planned. He took his hit and missed, but not too badly. The ball did come close to the hole. He decided to take off his right shoe.  
  
Next it was Yami's turn, and knowing him, he was bound to make the shot, even though he had never played the game. The pharaoh walked up confidently, looking at which ball to hit into what pocket. This was going to be a breeze. He leaned down, not too far, and moved his stick back and forth like he knew what he was doing. But as soon as he took his first shot, the ball went flying off the table heading for Jounouchi's head.  
  
Luckily Kaiba intercepted and saved the puppy. Everyone was shocked. If it was because of Yami's pooling skills, or Kaiba's save; we will never know.  
  
"Damn Yami, could you watch yourself there a little? I thought you were the almighty King of Games or something?" Jou yelled as Seto put the ball back on the table. The CEO knew it was his turn so he took the cue and picked a blue ball in the corner.  
  
Jou looked over at Seto and saw he had his shot. But he didn't want Kaiba taking all the fun. He had to mess up! It wasn't fair. So Jou took the opportunity when he saw Yami stripping his shirt, who happened to be right in the direction Kaiba was aiming. Luckily the CEO took his time, so the blonde went to the opposite side of the table in order to 'help' Yami.  
  
"Oh Yami, here let me help you with that." Jou offered and took the spirits shirt off. "Oh wow, you sure are built aren't you?" Kaiba looked up, eyes wide and stunned. Jou crept his body closer to Yami. "Well why don't we have another go in the closet?" Jou's finger started drawing lines on his chest. Kaiba reluctantly took the shot, but unintentionally looked up. He was too curious on what he was missing.  
  
Of course he missed. Badly.  
  
Jou lowered his eyelids and asked again. "Well what do you think about that?" To everyone's shock, Yami's nose started bleeding.  
  
"Uh, Yami," Yugi said snickering. "You might want to go clean yourself up." He pointed to his nose. Yami ran out of the room at full speed heading to the nearest bathroom.  
  
"You need help with that Yami?" Jounouchi asked.  
  
"NO!" everyone laughed.  
  
"Hey Kaiba," Jou teased. "Why don't you take something off now, since you missed and all?" Jou laughed. The CEO gritted his teeth and took a shoe off. Yugi about had enough.  
  
"Alright I have decided to make changes. Things are going too slow." Yugi announced.  
  
"But Yug, we haven't even been playing for twenty minutes yet." Ryou said.  
  
"Well I only want all shoes and socks taken off, just to speed things up a bit. I mean sooner or later, there is bound to be a winner."  
  
"Wait I thought we are playing for a loser, not who wins. That means all of us have to be naked!" Ryou argued.  
  
"No complaint here!" said Marik.  
  
"So it's agreed then. Everyone take off both shoes. And Kaiba, you have to remove something, since you only took off a shoe when you missed. And so do I." Regrettably Seto nodded and proceeded to take off his black t-shirt along with Yugi. Jou studies the CEO's body from a distance. He was thin and straight as an arrow. Not an ounce of fat on his him, but his stomach looked as if it had been worked on. Nice tight abs, nothing too visible though. The best thing Jou found with Kaiba's shirt off was his lower stomach. The dark naval hair that started growing below his belly button was a real turn on. It just led to other, better things.  
  
The kaki pants hung low on his hips, so Kaiba pulled them up. It didn't help much though as they just fell back down. He sighed in defeat.  
  
It was Jounouchi's turn after he had a few seconds to stare at his only love. He took his cue and leaned over the table, directly in front of Kaiba. It was funny since the brunette was standing so close to the table to begin with, the situation looked promising. The CEO caught on and quickly stepped back, ironically right into Marik.  
  
Since that night, the spirit actually frightened Kaiba so the CEO took a leaping step forward to get away from him. As one event led to another, Seto pressed the front of his hips into Jou's behind as he took his shot. The blonde yelled, embarrassed by the contact. He didn't even know who it was. But that person was going to pay. They made him miss the hole!  
  
"Damnit who did-" Jou stopped talking when he turned around with Kaiba not even a foot away from his face. This was beginning to get a whole lot worse. Seto stepped to the side, avoiding Marik.  
  
"Sorry." was all he said.  
  
Jou felt he needed to say something to break the tension in the air. Every eye was on the two teenagers. This was weird, like people were watching an episode of some kinky romance. But the blonde couldn't leave things hanging. "It's alright, only a sweater." 'Perfect sentence' Jou thought as he stripped his dark green sweater and set it aside. And being as smart as he was, Jou made up his mind earlier to set his clothes next to Seto's. 'Yugi isn't the only one playing this game.'  
  
The next turn was Ryou's, who was left shirtless from his last play. He made sure he found a spot where no one was standing around the table. His target was the last ball of left. Luckily Malik and Marik were now sitting on the couch while Seto stood behind the bar. Ryou hit the ball with the cue and made his shot easily. Bakura whistled and proceeded to set up the balls on the middle of the table. He was going to break this time.  
  
Seto took the opportunity to offer everyone a drink. He never used the bar anyway. But his main goal was to get Jou even more intoxicated so he his aiming would be off. The others will just have to be drunk too. He didn't care either way. "Would anyone like a drink?" Kaiba asked as he started shaking a martini bottle. There was no way Jounouchi was going to refuse alcohol.  
  
"Sure." Everyone said in unison. Yugi laughed to himself thinking that Kaiba was doing his job for him with the liquor.  
  
"Do you know how to make anything special?" Marik asked.  
  
"Uh," Kaiba thought. "There's this Caramel Appletini with Hpnotiq or the Blue Margarita. And the Sidecar Named Desire. But that last one is only if you like apples and sweet drinks."  
  
"Wow Kaiba," Yugi said. "I'm impressed."  
  
"Actually that's all I know." He said as he started making a drink.  
  
"Preparing for a special night?" Ryou asked and glanced quickly over to Jou." Seto caught the real meaning of the question. He decided to play along.  
  
"A little hopeful aren't we Ryou?" Kaiba said and turned around to get some ingredients. Ryou blushed, not expecting the question to be directed back towards him. "I'll just serve each drink and you all can see what you like." The CEO kept making the liquor as Bakura went to break the balls on the pool table. Unfortunately, hardly any of the balls strayed from the center; and worst of all, none went into the pockets.  
  
"Damnit!" Bakura shouted as everyone turned to face him.  
  
"Man Bakura, you aren't very good at this game are you?" Malik teased as the spirit stripped his pants off. Bakura was glad Ryou had reminded him to wear a clean pair of boxers.  
  
"Shut up you whore!"  
  
"Who you callin' a whore?!" Marik yelled. Yami stepped in as the referee.  
  
"Easy you two! Don't want to ruin the night now do you?" Yami said. The two looked at each other and dismissed the quarrel. It was now Malik's turn to pool.  
  
Malik took a sip from his Caramel Applewhatchamakalit, and grabbed his cue from. It was difficult to pick a shot out because all the balls were so close together. He didn't know if he could break them very well or not. Well it wouldn't hurt to try.  
  
Malik took the shot and did miserably, but a lot better than Bakura did. No balls went into the pocket so everyone watched as Malik took off his pants and neatly folded them. He glanced at Marik who hastily went up to the pool table.  
  
'Payback.' Seto thought, looking at the spirit. Little did everyone know, Kaiba had slipped something into Marik's drink to get him a little 'looser'.  
  
Marik, who was bending over the table, could not make out which ball he was about to hit. He felt really warm and fussy, but couldn't concentrate on a single image. He did not want to be weak, so he hid his predicament, as Kaiba knew he would.  
  
The shot missed completely.  
  
Marik rubbed his eyes and looked at everyone else. Everything seemed fine now. Only when he concentrated on something did he feel a little dizzy. Oh well. Quickly he took off his shirt to expose his chest.  
  
"Ok now I think I go next, after Marik right?" Yugi asked and walked up to get his cue. Kaiba was still passing out drinks while the tri-colored teen took his turn. Yugi hated sucking at this game. Finally he took his shot and made it. Yami was surprised by his little hikari, but fearful that he had to go next.  
  
The pharaoh grabbed one of the drinks and downed it in one gulp, thinking it would help the situation. Little did he know that was Marik's drink which Kaiba had made especially for him. So as Yami walked to the table and focused on the pool table, things started feeling a little dizzy. He shook his head as everything became clear again. But when he leaned down and set his elbows on the table, positioning the cue, Yami shot the ball where it wasn't supposed to go.  
  
"Hey Yami, a glass wasn't a pocket last time I checked this game out. Pretty bad aim there pharaoh." Said Bakura.  
  
"I just don't know how to play the game! So leave me alone!" Yami commanded. He went to sit down but then heard a tsking noise from Malik.  
  
"Now Yami, you know you missed, take off those sexy leather pants. No need to be shy about anything." Malik went over and sat beside Yami.  
  
"Fine." He moaned and lifted his hips off the couch to remove his pants. The group of teenagers and spirits gasped. Yami had on the tightest pair of black briefs you could hardly believe!  
  
"Damn, Yami's not lacking is he Yug?" Jou asked. Seto turned his head sharply surprised by the blonde's comment. He tried not to show it.  
  
So far in the game everyone had their shirts off except for Yami, Bakura, and Malik, who had their pants off also.   
  
Seto went and set the drinks aside, realizing it was his turn. Yugi motioned Ryou to follow as they went to plan B of the Kaiba seduction.  
  
Get Kaiba naked!  
  
Ryou wasn't stupid and knew Seto had spiked Marik's drink to get back at him. Quickly, the Britain found the bottle and poured little drops into the CEO's drink. He rushed over and handed it to Yugi, who had to manage to get Seto to drink it. But how was Kaiba going to drink this in such a short amount of time?  
  
Right before Kaiba went to take his shot; Yugi poured the concoction into his mouth and grabbed the brunette from behind. 'Jou is going to kill me for this!' Yugi thought as he opened mouthed the blue eyed teen and forced him to swallow the liquid. Kaiba choked and tried to force him back, but failed when he glanced over Yugi's shoulders at the hurt look Jou had. Everyone was watching, and they had no idea where Yugi's behavior came from. Finally the small teen managed to make Kaiba drink the liquor so he stepped down and patted his back.  
  
"Just a good luck kiss Kaiba." Seto rolled his eyes.  
  
"Is that a requirement of the game?"  
  
"No but I thought it would be fun!"  
  
"Yes it would!" Ryou walked up and kissed Seto opened mouthed again. Even Yugi didn't know it at the time, but Ryou followed his example and had put the same drink into his mouth, offering it to Seto. The angry CEO drank again, not sure what was going on.  
  
"Ryou what the hell do you think you're doing!" Bakura yelled.  
  
"Damn now I wanna try him!" Malik whined. So he skipped up to the CEO and kissed him. The brunette was surprised when nothing was in his mouth.  
  
"Malik!" Marik roared. Everyone laughed except for Kaiba. Jou actually smirked and found the display amusing after everyone got involved. But secretly he knew Yugi's plan was in full swing.  
  
"Can I take a shot now?" Kaiba asked and turned his back to the group. The three hikari's started whistling and barking when his behind was towards them. Kaiba blushed, and luckily from that angle, no one could see.  
  
"Shit!" Seto Kaiba finally realized that his own trick was used against him! when he tried to focus, everything became a blur and his head was spinning like he was really intoxicated. He knew he couldn't say anything, because Marik would know what he'd done. This was blackmail, and Kaiba was stuck.  
  
Trying to focus on a ball, Seto tipped the cue. The white ball didn't even make its destination and stopped short. "Damn Kaiba, I thought you were good at this game?" Jou said. Great, nice way to impress the blonde.  
  
The CEO growled and began to remove his pants. Marik licked his lips. Jounouchi's turn was next, so the spirit had to wait for the right moment to torment Seto.  
  
Kaiba looked up at everyone's hungry eyes drowning over his body. Yes he knew he was thin and not very muscular, but his frame was still tight and compact from all those trainers he had hired. And of course he was wearing dark blue boxers.  
  
"My turn!" Jou said and grabbed his cue. He made it to the table and leaned, facing the group. All eyes were now set on Jou. But to the side of him was Kaiba, and behind him, Marik. It seemed the CEO didn't even realize he was in trouble.  
  
"Hey Jou, you gonna go?" Malik asked, knowing the turmoil the pup was going through.  
  
"Uh yeah..." Jou took his shot right when Marik's arms encircled Kaiba's thin waist. Since his attention was avoided, the blonde missed the shot and cursed Yugi for his evil plan. He glared daggers at the others and then removed his pants hastily.  
  
His legs looked good shaved Kaiba noted to himself.  
  
Now it was Ryou's turn, who had done good so far in the game, and only had his shirt removed. He saw the only one manageable shot. He missed with the difficult angle and sighed in defeat. No matter, it was only his pants.  
  
Bakura on the other hand walked up to the table, nervous because he sucked at this game, and he only had his underwear left. Everyone knew they didn't need to help Bakura miss any shot; he did just fine on his own.  
  
And the predictions were correct as Bakura sadly missed the pocket and looked at everyone in defeat. "Damn."  
  
"Take 'em off cowboy!" Ryou hustled. The spirit leaned over and pulled his boxers down exposing himself completely. Everyone gasped beside Ryou at the size of Bakura's penis. It was fucking huge! Funny thing was, no one had the guts to say anything. Marik would have, but he was too ashamed that the other spirit was smaller and just as big as him.  
  
The conversation was turned over. "Alright alright, go ahead Malik!" Jou steamed and sat on the couch with his drink. Malik took his position as Marik sneaked behind his lover. As soon as Malik tried to shoot, Marik tickled his ass and backed away, replacing Jou to where he was standing. Malik turned around sharply.  
  
"Damnit Jou! You didn't have to do that! Oh," Malik realized. "I didn't know you liked me that way, you should have said something earlier." His eyes scanned up and down the boy in white boxers. Then Malik blushed again, noticing he was only in underwear too! And he just missed his shot!  
  
He glanced over to Bakura and Marik who looked like they were about to have a feast. And oh what a feast it was! The small hikari heaved a great sigh, and didn't try in delaying the inevitable. He completely stripped himself and walked to the couch and sat. Of course there were teases amongst the group.  
  
Now two men remained naked and out of the game.  
  
"Oh only six players left huh? Things are getting interesting." said Yami.  
  
"Oh shut up Pharaoh, everyone knows I am going to win this game!" Marik declared as he approached the pool table with his cue. With all his cockiness and attitude, Marik missed probably the easiest shot of the entire game.  
  
"What the hell happened!" the spirit roared. "Someone tricked me! This is a set up. I can't even focus on the damn balls for crying out loud!"  
  
"Maybe you're just that bad love." Malik said.  
  
"You know I can't concentrate with you naked anyway!"  
  
"And how is that cheating?"  
  
"It just is!" Swallowing his pride, he removed his pants to show off huge calves and muscular legs.  
  
"Oh my god, look how huge his calves are!" Jou said amazed. Seto noted this and was a little disappointed in himself. He was no where built like Marik was.  
  
"Well you know what those are good for." Malik smirked. Everyone laughed except for Kaiba and Marik. They just crossed their arms simultaneously and scowled. Yugi stopped his laughter and went up to take his shot. He was doing pretty well now, and only had to remove his shirt so far. He was in the lead after all. But to Yugi, being in the lead wasn't any fun. So he purposely missed his shot and removed his pants. Yami knew his lover wasn't shy about nudity at all. Yami's hikari smiled and handed him the cue.  
  
"What no fuss or anything? You surprise me still little Yugi." Yami bent over the table nervously, hoping that he could make the shot into the corner pocket with the little yellow ball. He really didn't feel like being naked right now. Again, everyone knew of Yami's 'talent' and just let him shoot. Again the pharaoh missed.  
  
Everyone turned to face him as the spirit removed his underwear for the first time in front of anyone besides Yugi. The usual sly, cunning, confident man had been left as an embarrassed teen, hoping this was all a bad dream. Seto coughed, excusing himself to the table, mindful not to step too close to Yami and his 'significant other'.  
  
Yugi didn't even know if the drug had already gone out of his system or not. But he was not willing to take that chance.  
  
He nudged Ryou's arm and both stood behind Jou, who was currently standing right behind Seto Kaiba. This was going to be easy. As soon as they thought the brunette was going to strike the ball with his stick, they pushed Jounouchi forward and began to fight amongst themselves as if it was a complete accident.  
  
"Why don't you watch where you are going Ryou?!" Yugi yelled taking the others drink. "And you know this is mine!" Ryou caught on.  
  
"Why can't you get your own things and stop messing with my business!" it was a bad comeback he knew, but it was better than nothing. They knew the plan had worked when the others gasped. The ball had missed its pocket and Kaiba was standing there as straight as a stone. Jounouchi actually felt sorry for him.  
  
"Well look at it this way." Jou put his hand on Seto's shoulder. "At least you managed to beat Yami, right?" the CEO shook his head and came out of his trance.  
  
Unprepared, the blonde watched as his affection got completely nude and stood right in front of him. The pup had to fight internally not to look down.  
  
'Don't look down! Don't look down! Don't look down! Don't look down! Don't look down!'  
  
He kept repeating this in his head as Seto offered him his stick. Jou kept a semi-straight face and took the cue from Seto's hand, causing him to look down.  
  
'DAMMIT, I LOOKED DOWN!'  
  
Jou cringed in embarrassment and approached the pool table. He was only in his underwear at the moment, so if he missed this shot, he would be right in Kaiba's position. None of the shots looked easy. He tried his best at angling the cue. About thirty seconds went by as Jou tried to find the right position. Kaiba was getting impatient. Jounouchi pulled his cue back swiftly and was about to strike the ball when...  
  
"C'mon mutt and shoot already!" This caused Jou to rip the green sheet on the pool table and make his ball go air born. "You idiot, that's a brand new pool table!"  
  
"Oh so your putting the blame on me are you?!" Jou fought back. "Well let me tell you something Mr. IknoweverythingbecauseI'mSetoKaiba, you shouldn't have yelled at me to hurry up! And now I have to get fucking naked like you!" oh no here we go again. Yugi and the others were disappointed that a fight had started between their friends. The plan was going to go down the drain if they didn't stop them. Somehow one of the teenagers needed to call truce and make everything right.  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" Kaiba took the initiative and caught everyone off guard. Jou especially. The blonde had the reddest face and the widest eyes at the moment. Everyone else remained silent hoping the two could work it out for themselves, and the future. But Kaiba's comment was totally unexpected.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jounouchi tried to play the naïve role.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"That's right, nothing. Now who goes next?" Kaiba quickly changed the subject looking over at Yugi. The small hikari leaned against the pool table and thought.  
  
"Well now it's between Ryou and Malik. And Jou, take those off." everyone looked down to the blonde's lower region and smiled. Jou bent his head over and grabbed the waist of his underwear. Kaiba didn't care; he just looked down like the others were doing. There was no way he was going to miss this.  
  
And the boxers came off.  
  
Marik took this opportunity to tease. "Man, now we get to see what was under all those clothes. You should wear that outfit more often Jou." Marik did the cat call.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Make me!" Marik forced and walked up right in front of the mutt, in all his glory.  
  
'Don't look down! Don't look down! Don't look down! Don't look down! Don't look down! OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT TOUCHING ME!' Jou looked down to the cue touching him on his naked hip. And right next to that, Marik's penis. 'DAMMIT, I LOOKED DOWN!'  
  
"Ahem." Yugi interrupted. "As I was saying, it is between Ryou and Malik now. And Ryou is first.  
  
The two hikari's went up to the pool table as their spirits went and cheered them.  
  
"Go on Ryou, we all know you're going to win." Bakura said.  
  
"Yeah right," Marik countered. "Malik is better than your bitch any day!" they continued fighting while Ryou leaned down and took his shot. He made it luckily enough. Bakura kissed him hard on the mouth.  
  
"Dear, you should do that. You're getting a little too excited about all this." the two lovers looked down at the stiffening penis. Bakura just smiled evilly and took a drink of alcohol.  
  
"Why are you complaining?" he asked Ryou.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
Now, finally, Malik went to the pool table. He tried to find the best angle for the pocket, but really, there was none. He glanced back at Marik who stood behind him, offering encouragement. But as he took his shot, Marik once again stood in the way and make the hikari miss completely.  
  
"Dammit Marik! Why the hell did you do that? I thought you wanted me to win?!" Malik was pissed.  
  
"Well I thought about it for a minute, and since there was nothing for me if you did win, better if you'd loose and I get to see you naked."  
  
"You're an asshole you know that?" Malik yelled as he pulled down his briefs. Marik didn't care either way at the moment. Al he knew was that his love and six other extremely attractive men were completely nude, except for one who was in his underwear. Ah life was good.  
  
It was actually a funny situation. Odd mostly. Because when you look around the room, the lovers were completely naked and embarrassed. Quietly they all took their seats on the couches in the room.  
  
"Remind me to have these cleaned." Kaiba said. Jou wanted to change the subject, and most of all get into some clothes.  
  
"So uh, Yugi. Can we get dressed now?"  
  
"Well I suppose so." Yugi looked up and thought. "Because it would be pretty funny if we were all like this when we play our next game."  
  
"There's another one!" Jou yelled.  
  
"Yes and that's why I said it wouldn't be that good of an idea if we were nude."  
  
"And what might this game be called?" Kaiba asked. Yugi laughed and turned to the CEO.  
  
"You ever heard of Twister?"  
  
Sweatdrops  
  
TBC  
  
I am so sorry I haven't updated until now. I actually could have done it a long time ago, but then the chapter turned out to be so long. So very long. I don't know when the next chapter will be up and I won't make any promises. But I sincerely hope you enjoyed it. Again I ask for 5 good reviews before I update again. I need to make up the ones I lost when my account got deleted. I hate stupid people.  
  
Oh and I want to thank my 5 good reviewers:  
  
Silvershadowfire Kaira Hesoka Velvetina Alpha Sierra Kandi  
  
I have nothing at the moment to give out as a reward for your creative reviews. But if you request something, like a plot or something different in the fic, then go ahead and I will try my best to follow it. I may make them little side chapters or something. Just email me at Dvoraklvaol.com and state who you are.  
  
Again 5 good reviews...  
  
-Amati 


	10. Twister

Title: Teasing Games  
  
Author: Amati..... (Dvorak)  
  
Email: DvorakLvaol.com  
  
AIM: DvorakLv  
  
Rating: R for now   
  
Pairing(s): Seto/Jou Yami/Yugi Bakura/Ryou Marik/Malik  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing about them.  
  
Summary: Mokuba tricks Seto into throwing a party for New Years at the mansion. Little does he know that it's a setup to get Jou and him together. Naughty games are mingled with 'innocent' fun to trick the two. Will the teasing work?

* * *

Chapter Nine...Twister  
  
Ten minutes passed since Ryou had won the pool game. During that, all the men took the valuable time to dress and refresh themselves for what was coming next. It was now two in the morning and things still hadn't died down, nor were any of the partiers tired.  
  
Yugi had decided to set Twister up in the previous, large room they had been in. He grabbed the game box from his belongings and laid it out on the floor. The others just started to walk in.  
  
"I hope you guys are wearing something flexible."  
  
"Man there is no way we are all gonna fit on that thing!" Bakura said.  
  
"Well we all don't have to play." Yugi said. "And I think I know a way to spice up the game."  
  
"I hope it's a way for us to have fun for once." Malik said deviously.  
  
"Well yes, actually it is. Instead of randomly picking who gets to play Twister, we should just make all the spirits go. Their macho-egotistical personas bending over each other should be fun to watch." Ryou and Malik high-fived each other and nodded their heads to Yugi.  
  
"That's a great idea!" said Malik.  
  
"Whoa hold up here. Who said we were going to participate in this little game of yours. There is no way I am bending my ass over his royal highness over there!" Marik pointed his thumb over his shoulder to Yami, who was just leaning against a wall. Bakura stood behind him to back Marik up.  
  
Wrong move.  
  
Malik and Ryou just stood in front of them and crossed their arms in dissatisfaction. The pissed off look on their faces told everything. "If you think you're going to get out of this one..." Ryou said. "Then you're sadly mistaken. Well that is unless you ever want to have sex again!"  
  
The two spirits laughed in unison from the small boy's threat. Bakura decided to take this one. "If you think you can last without having any lovin' from me Ryou, then I think you are the one who is sadly mistaken." Bakura mocked Ryou.  
  
"Yeah." Marik said.  
  
"Well I'm sure we can find a way." Malik looked over to Ryou. The other boy got the hint. "I mean, we can have each other for comfort." Malik began kissing Ryou's neck. The two older spirits found this very erotic and were barely paying attention. "We don't mind at all, and we certainly wouldn't need you two for help. But what would you two do?" Ryou turned his head as Malik finished his sentence.  
  
"They do look like a cute couple, don't they?" Ryou commented  
  
Simultaneously, Bakura and Marik looked at each other then back to their hikari's. Their faces turned green, and they each made a sour expression. "There is no way in hell I am going to fuck him!" Marik pointed.  
  
"Hey, who said you would be doing the fucking?!" Bakura yelled. This started an argument which the hikari's had to stop.  
  
"Well you don't have to do anything with each other as long as you play the game the way we want to. And who knows, you may get a treat at the end." Ryou smirked then licked his lips. It was kind of scary but erotic at the same time.  
  
But in the end, the spirits knew they had to play along to do anything in bed with their hikari's.  
  
Jou and Seto just stood and watched amused behind them, enjoying each others company. Neither boy said anything, but it was apparent when Yugi looked back to find the 'couple' standing so close. Usually you would see them on the other side of the room, making lame remarks at one another. But the silence and unknown companionship was nice Yugi realized. This is going to have to work to get them together.  
  
"Ok spirits, let's go, get on the mat, shoes off!" Yugi beamed excitedly. Yami, Marik, and Bakura went up. Kaiba stayed behind. "Kaiba you too, you were once a priest for Yami, but since you're spirit hasn't shown, you're going too. And it makes everything all nice and even." The CEO sighed in defeat and took his black shoes off, setting them neatly to the side. Once he was standing on the mat, Yugi took the spinner and started the game.  
  
"Right foot green!" all the men moved their foot. No harm done yet. "Left foot yellow!" the yellow was on the opposite side, but the spirits stretched their legs and managed easily. "Left hand green!" now it was getting interesting as they bent over and displayed a nice picture of each ass from all sides. Jou was in heaven; he was right behind Seto and had the perfect view. "Right foot green, oh it's already there." Yugi spins again. "Right foot red." Malik laughed as it seemed Marik was going to have trouble situating himself.  
  
"Hey watch it you clumsy oaf!" Bakura yelled as Marik about tripped him with his muscular leg.  
  
"I can't help it! I need to get to the red circle thing." Marik pouted as he moved his foot in the right position.  
  
'This is getting ridiculous.' Seto thought. 'Here I am bending like some animal for a stupid game, and for what? A little diary my brother happened to find saying I like Jou.' Then Kaiba remembered all the things he had actually put in his journal; all the love sappy notes, the poems, the detailed description of his erotic dreams with the blonde. 'Well, maybe Twister isn't all that bad.' He thought and moved his right leg to the red circle. Yugi began calling out again.  
  
"Left hand yellow!" this time it was Yami and Marik who groaned. Their legs were already tangled up as they tried to reach. It was funny when Yami realized the only way to get his hand to yellow was to go right through Kaiba's legs. And since the brunette was so low to the ground, it was going to be even more difficult to manage without his head being blow off.  
  
All the hikari's and Jou started laughing uncontrollably as Kaiba looked down with Yami's hand under his crotch. He looked up at a smiling Yami. "Why Yami, you look nervous." Kaiba gave him his famous scowl and smirk at the same time. Not good.  
  
"Uhh.." the pharaoh was interrupted.  
  
"Right foot blue." Yugi called. Ryou walked up and looked at the spinner. Funny thing was, the arrow had landed on left hand green.  
  
Ryou decided to whisper. "Yugi, that's not what it says..."  
  
The small boy nodded his head. "I know, just watch." Ryou looked over and saw the difficulty Kaiba was having moving his legs around Marik in order to get his foot on blue. "It's our little version of the game." Again Yugi spun and called out a position without even looking at the spinner. Jou and Malik caught on and began smirking. "While I am doing this, why don't you three come up with a good reward for the last person standing in the game; or a punishment for the losers?"  
  
"Right on!" Jou cheered and started plotting.  
  
"So what about the winners getting a lap dance from anyone of us they choose?" Malik whispered excitedly.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Yugi beamed, overhearing the comment. Jou and Ryou shuddered.  
  
"No no no. There is no way I am going to be giving a lap dance." Jounouchi seemed hesitant, and so did Ryou. Yugi had to do something; it was the greatest idea Malik ever had.  
  
"Well, how about we give the lap dance privately and blind fold them." Yugi suggested.  
  
"But then they don't get to choose."  
  
"I know. We'll just draw straws to determine who gets to dance after they fall."  
  
"Great idea!" Malik beamed.  
  
"HEY, IT AIN'T EASY STANDING LIKE THIS! COULD WE GET A CALL OUT PLEASE?" Bakura looked at Yugi.  
  
"Oh, sorry, uh...right foot blue."  
  
"SHIT." Marik yelled as he almost fell on top of Kaiba.  
  
"Anyway..." Yugi laughed. "That would be great, so the winner gets a lap dance, and the looser...?"  
  
"Uh, how about they get to give us piggy back rides!"  
  
"No that's dumb Ryou." Jou said. "Maybe if they loose they should be our slaves?"  
  
"Brilliant!" Ryou cheered.  
  
They four boys grinned evilly as the spirits looked over in fear for their lives. "What are they laughing like that about?" Bakura asked.  
  
"I don't think I want top know." Said Yami.  
  
"Left hand yellow!"  
  
(Groans)  
  
'I swear...' Yami thought. 'If Yugi calls out right hand green, I am going to kill him.'  
  
"Right hand green!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"Damn it!" Yami tried to move his hand, but it need to go around Marik in order to do so. Try as he might, The King of Games could not do the simple task of putting his right hand on a green circle. Gravity took over then and sent him crashing to the floor along with Marik and Bakura. Marik tried to bring Seto down, but couldn't get a grip in time. Kaiba laughed and stood up, brushing his arms and pants off.  
  
"Looks like I win." He said smirking.  
  
"Congratulations Kaiba. Now you need to go and await your prize. My three assistants have set up a room especially for the occasion. Ryou, would you blind fold him please?"  
  
"Wait wait; he gets a prize?! What about us?"  
  
"Well since you all are the losers, you get to be our personal slave for the rest of the night." Ryou and Malik laughed. Yugi tried to hold it in as well, but failed miserably.  
  
"We never agreed to this!" Bakura demanded.  
  
"Yes you did love, when you said you would play for sex. We didn't say there wasn't going to be some kink to it. You should have known better." Ryou grabbed the blindfold and headed to Seto. "Hey Yugi, I am going to take him to the room first, and then we'll get the stripper."  
  
"Who is going to be the stripper?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"We hired one." Yugi said. The CEO made a silent 'oh' and headed down to the room with Ryou.  
  
As they were walking, they came across a door on the second floor. It was a guest bedroom. When they entered, there was a large, cushion chair with no arm rests set in the middle of the room. The light was dime and some erotic dance music played. Ryou guided him to sit in the seat as he blindfolded him.  
  
"So, what makes you think I am going to keep this blind fold on?"  
  
"Well Mr. Kaiba, if you take it off, I'll just have to have a little show and tell with your diary." Ryou said.  
  
"What! You know about that!"  
  
"Enough to make you obey." Now have fun, our dancer should be here shortly. Ryou exited the room and shut the door with Seto blind behind it. As he waited, he only though of one thing.  
  
"How the hell am I going to get out of this?"  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"So where is the dancer?" Bakura asked as they all cleaned up the room. Yugi looked around.  
  
"Well it's not a professional if that's what you think."  
  
"Well then spill." Yugi looked over to a blonde cleaning the pop and beer cans, placing them in a bag. When Jou didn't hear any noise he looked up as everyone stared at him. Then those stares became evil smiles.  
  
"What?"

* * *

TBCHey Fanfiction.net, haven't been getting the usual support from you all. I would normally get like 30 responses with each chap. I got maybe ten. You guys are normally so good at reviewing. I suppose I just miss it too much. C'mon people! Review now!  
  
Anyways, for those of you who did I thank you because you're the only reason I kept my story here. After my account being deleted, I didn't feel loved.  
  
Also I wanted to give the game credit to SilverWing147...she told me to do twister and I was like, 'hey, that's a great idea!' AND the strip pool idea goes to Hikari Raine. Thanks for the idea's, I'm sure everyone loved them! Hope you guys stay tuned for the lap dance. I heard it was going to be good! (R rating good.)  
  
-Amati 


	11. The Dance

Title: Teasing Games  
  
Author: Amati..... (Dvorak)  
  
Email: DvorakLvaol.com  
  
AIM: DvorakLv  
  
Rating: R for now   
  
Pairing(s): Seto/Jou Yami/Yugi Bakura/Ryou Marik/Malik  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing about them.  
  
Summary: Mokuba tricks Seto into throwing a party for New Years at the mansion. Little does he know that it's a setup to get Jou and him together. Naughty games are mingled with 'innocent' fun to trick the two. Will the teasing work?

* * *

**Chapter Ten...The Dance**

"NO!" Jou yelled.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"C'mon and just try to-" Yugi tried to reason with him.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Damn it Jounouchi. If you do this then I'll, I'll...I'll pay you!"  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So now I'm a hooker or somethin'?"  
  
"Yes but- NO, NO JOU NOT LIKE THAT!"  
  
"Why the hell do you want me to give Kaiba a lap dance anyway?"  
  
Yugi stood there, unable to think of anything to say. He didn't know how on earth he was going to get Jou to agree. I mean he's already been a woman for goodness sakes! Yugi just hoped he would get some help in persuasion from the others.  
  
As he looked over he gave a 'help me look' and raised his eyebrows. The others just started whistling and turning their heads as if there was nothing wrong. Yami on the other hand gave him a blank look and shook his head. 'Stupid King of Games...' Yugi thought. 'Wait, King Games, games, GAMES! THAT'S IT!'  
  
"I challenge you to a duel!" Yugi declared. Jou began to laugh at the small teenager for his efforts.  
  
"But Yugi, we don't have any cards with us. How the hell are we supposed to play?"  
  
"Who said we needed cards?" Yugi grabbed a quarter from his pocket. "If I win, you gotta give Kaiba a lap dance. And what would your terms be Jou?"  
  
"And if I win, I want YOU to give Kaiba the lap dance, without the blindfold, and everyone watches!" Jou laughed and rubbed his hands together.  
  
"Those aren't very good terms Jounouchi. But if that's what it takes, I accept your challenge." Yugi took the coin and looked at Jou.  
  
"Tails." Was all he said as the metal went flipping into the air. "Let it hit the ground." Jou said. Once they heard the impact, the coin started rolling to the other side of the room. Everyone followed it to behind a couch.  
  
Then as the coin couldn't be seen, Yami used his millennium eye and made sure it was on the side of evil. "Heads! Yugi wins!" Ryou called out.  
  
"Damn it! Yug I know you cheated."  
  
"Uh huh, sure I did. Now don't you need to be somewhere?" Jou was about to leave instead of causing a fight. "Oh no wait, you need something different to wear. He'll know it's you probably." Yugi stated as matter of factly. Jou cringed.  
  
"Its not going to be female is it?"  
  
"No, you're going as male. But I think I will give you a change of Kaiba's clothes that he never wears. Mokuba helped me incase someone needed an extra sets of shirts and pants. Of course they need to be very tight. And I heard he had some leather upstairs."  
  
Then for some reason, everyone cried with laughter. "Who knew the great Seto Kaiba had a pair of leather pants! Oh my God!" Malik blurted out. Even though the idea was quite amusing, there still had work to be done.  
  
"I'll be right back with the outfit Jou." Little Yugi ran up the flights of stairs into Kaiba's room and found what he was looking for. "Let's hope Jounouchi has the balls to fit into these. Literally!"  
  
.............................Strip Tease  
  
"Where the hell is she? Or he for that matter." Kaiba said under his breath. "I am not going to stay like this all ni-" the door opened and Seto once again became still. He heard small footsteps as the figure entered the room. He didn't know what to do other than to wait for a touch or something. Truthfully, he also wanted to tear the blindfold off and get the hell out of there. Well it could have been worse. He could be with Jou right now, serving him like a slave. Jou would've taken full advantage of that too.  
  
Music began to play in the room. Seto found it distasteful that it happened to be Usher of all people. That new song 'Yeah' or something.  
  
After a few second of the singing, Kaiba felt a weight on his lap.  
  
............................The New Game  
  
The crew sat down after everything was cleaned. They needed to occupy themselves and playing a game was out of the question. At least for now. They needed a small break before things got out of control again. "Anyone have ideas on what we could do until Jou is done?" Marik asked.  
  
The room was silent as people thought.  
  
"Well, what about a kissing game?" Malik said, sitting next to his lover on the over stuffed couch.  
  
"Nah," Yugi said. "We have all kissed each other before, and that's something we could use with Jou and Kaiba. But since they're not here, then..."  
  
"Jokes! I know the best jokes!" Ryou cried out.  
  
"Hey that's not a bad idea Ryou." Yami commented and then looked over at his young love. Everyone had agreed. "We should make it a small competition. Each of us tells a joke, and we will see whose is the best."  
  
"But if we all tell a joke, won't we want to pick our own?" Yugi said  
  
"We'll just let someone else pick for us. Let's not be concerned with it right now. Ryou, since it was your idea, why don't you go first?"  
  
The small boy situated himself and coughed in his hand. "Alright then. There was this construction worker on the third floor of an unfinished building. He needed a hand saw, but was too lazy to go down and get it himself, so he tried to call his fellow worker on the ground to get it for him, but this guy could not hear a word he said. So he started to give a sign so the guy on the ground could understand him. First he pointed at his eyes, meaning 'I'," Ryou did the imitation. "Then pointed at his knees, meaning 'need', and moved his hand back and forth describing the movement of a hand saw. Finally, the guy on the ground started nodding his head like he understood and dropped his pants and started to jerk off. The guy on the third floor got pissed-off and ran down to the ground and started yelling at this guy, 'You idiot, I was trying to tell you I needed a hand saw.' The other guy replied, 'I know, I was trying to tell you that I was coming.'"  
  
The whole group started laughing hysterically at the joke Ryou had just told. It was pretty good and hard to be outdone.  
  
"That's the funniest thing I have ever heard." Marik said, holding his sides.  
  
"No it's not! Its good and all but mine is much funnier. Bakura said, getting his competitive face on. "Ok listen up! There was a guy who was struggling to decide what to wear to go to a fancy costume party... Then he had a bright idea. Wait, no I messed up!" Bakura took a breath. "Ok so he went to the party and the host answered the door. The guy was just standing there with no shirt, socks or shoes on. 'What the hell are you supposed to be?' asked the host. And he said 'A premature ejaculation, I just came in my pants!'" Bakura sighed now that the joke was over.  
  
Only a few people managed to laugh.  
  
................................Meanwhile  
  
The song continued as the dancer sat on Kaiba's lap. Jou, knowing Seto would recognize his voice, made it deeper and tried to not use his accent.  
  
"Hello Seto Kaiba." The blonde said this agonizingly slow. Then he touched the brunette's ear and spoke again, rubbing his lips on the skin. "I have been waiting for you."  
  
"You're a male." Kaiba's voice was shaky and his heart rate was increasing. He had never had a real sexual encounter with anyone. Not even a stupid first kiss or a faint hickey on his neck. The CEO tried to respond again. "You have?" but unlike the mystery man, his speech was very fast and sloppy.  
  
In response, Jounouchi pressed more of his weight on Kaiba, digging deeper. Seto could now feel that the dancer had indeed been waiting. He was very stiff. Both of them were.  
  
"Yes I have Seto." Jou decided to call him by first name. "Do you want me to dance?" Kaiba thought about this a moment.  
  
"What is the point of you dancing, if I can't even see you?"  
  
"It's not about seeing. It's about feeling." The blonde pushed the skin of his lips against Seto's. It was so soft and gentle, but demanding to go further. Kaiba opened his mouth, but the other male decided to not use his tongue; and Kaiba himself was too shy to do anything with a blindfold over his eyes.  
  
The music continued as Jou moved his hips to the beat of the computerized orchestra in the background. Kaiba thrusted up also, and as they met, their kiss deepened. Jou stopped and turned around so now he was still sitting on Seto, but facing away. He dug his ass as much as he could into the crotch of the CEO, making him hard and needy.  
  
Then song ended and started another. Funny thing was, Kaiba actually liked this song. 'The Way You Move' by OutKast. It had a nice rhythm too, and that was what Jou was looking for. A steady beat to grind.  
  
Katsuya then leaned his torso back and pressed himself onto Seto as his rotated his hips to the music. Kaiba couldn't get enough. He thought Yugi would make someone he knew dance in order to embarrass him. But this strippers was nothing like that and seemed like a total professional. Even though Seto had never had any experience, this was good.  
  
But then it all stopped. The weight was gone and it didn't seem like anything was in there but him and the music. He tried sensing a presence, but realized where the dancer was when a pair of arms snaked a way around his shoulders from behind.  
  
"Do you want more?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How bad?"  
  
"There are no words to describe. Look at my cock and see for yourself." The arrogant CEO was being his old self again as he became more comfortable.  
  
"Well, let's just see then." In one moment, the hands were gone. Seto Kaiba then felt a loosening of his pants and the zipper being pulled down. He was scared for a second. He didn't like this and it was going too far!  
  
But the CEO only managed a whisper.  
  
"Don't."  
  
Back to the Game  
  
"OF COURSE IT WAS FUNNY! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU COME UP WITH SOMETHING BETTER?!" Bakura yelled at Marik.  
  
"Well yes I do. I just can't remember it right off the top of my head."  
  
Sweatdrop  
  
Five Minutes Later...  
  
Yugi didn't like waiting. He hated waiting. Sometimes he could be a patient person, but now wasn't one of those times. "Ok I'll tell one, I hate to fucking wait!" People were taken back by his language, but no one was going to say anything. Yugi calmed down and proceeded with his story. "Three Boy Scouts, a lawyer, a priest, and a pilot are in a plane that is about to crash. The pilot says 'Well, we only have three parachutes, let's give them to the three Boy Scouts. They are young and have their whole lives ahead of them' The lawyer says 'Fuck the Boy Scouts!" and then the priest says, 'Do we have time?'"  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH......." Everyone really laughed at that. Not only was it incredibly mean, but funny too. Marik then remembered the joke he had wanted to tell.  
  
"OH I REMEMBER, I REMEMBER..." the gang shut up and listened to the spirit so he would stop throwing a fit. He took a long breath. "Ok but its short and rather perverted."  
  
"You mean like Yugi?" Ryou laughed and so did the others.  
  
"Anyway this guy walks into an elevator and stands next to a beautiful woman. After a few minutes he turns to her and says, 'Can I smell your pussy?' The woman looks at him in disgust and says, 'Certainly not!' 'Hmmm,' he replies. 'It must be your feet, then.'" If the teenagers didn't have enough to laugh about with the comment on Yugi, this was something so much more than they needed. True it was funny, but a little distasteful.  
  
Yugi turned to his lover on the other side of the couch and smiled. "Do you have one to share Yami?"  
  
Yami blushed with all the attention he was now receiving. "I think it may be too long."  
  
"Nah, go ahead." Ryou decided to encourage the spirit.  
  
"Ok well it goes like this... It was the mailman's last day on the job after 35 years of carrying the mail through all kinds of weather to the same neighborhood. When he arrived at the first house on his route he was greeted by the whole family there, who congratulated him and sent him on his way with a big gift envelope. At the second house they presented him with a box of fine cigars. The folks at the third house handed him a selection of terrific fishing lures. At the fourth house he was met at the door by a strikingly beautiful woman in a revealing negligee. She took him by the hand, gently led him through the door, and led him up the stairs to the bedroom where she blew his mind with the most passionate love he had ever experienced. When he had had enough they went downstairs, where she fixed him a giant breakfast: eggs, potatoes, ham, sausage, blueberry waffles, and fresh-squeezed orange juice. When he was truly satisfied she poured him a cup of steaming coffee. As she was pouring, he noticed a dollar bill sticking out from under the cup's bottom edge. 'All this was just too wonderful for words,' he said, 'But what's the dollar for?' 'Well, she said, 'last night, I told my husband that today would be your last day, and that we should do something special for you. I asked him what to give you.' And he said, 'Man, fuck him, give him a dollar.' The lady then added, 'The breakfast was my idea.'" Pause. "So was it funny?"  
  
...........................Wonder How Seto is Doing?  
  
"Don't, Ohhhhhhhhshittt!" Kaiba immediately stopped his plea when he felt his dick freed and a tongue snake from the base to the tip in one hard lick. He didn't know this was part of the dance.

"So you like that big boy?" Jou said softly and slowly. "Do you want more?" he tried so hard not to sound like himself. And it worked like a charm.

"Uh," Kaiba made a nervous laugh which surprised the blonde.

"Well what is it that you want?" his mouth became increasingly close to the tip as he talked.

"That." Jounouchi did it again and Seto stopped breathing to feel more of the ecstasy. The CEO said something under his breath that wasn't meant to be heard. Jou tried to ignore it as he began to twirl his mouth, tongue and head around the tip at the same time. Kaiba couldn't take much more. He bucked his hips up involuntarily and groaned a name when the mouth was gone. Then the music stopped. "Wait! That's it? Were done? I didn't mean to I-"

That's when he heard the door shut.  
  
.......................................Laughter  
  
No one could stop the tears in the room from laughter. Their stomachs hurt so bad that it felt like they were about to bleed. Half of them already had ended up on the floor from it, and the others managed to stay on the couch.  
  
"Ok people, I'm last so listen up!" everyone tried to stop and listen to the platinum haired boy. "A Koala bear decides he wants to get laid, so he picks up a hooker."

"A Koala bear?" Ryou asks laughing.

"Yes and that's not the joke damn it! So anyway he goes down on her several times and they are really enjoying themselves. After they are finished the koala bear starts getting dressed. The hooker says, 'Where's my money?' The koala bear shrugs his shoulders. The hooker repeats herself asking for her money. Again he shrugs his shoulders. The hooker grabs a dictionary and looks up the word hooker and shows it to the koala bear. It says 'gets paid for sex.' The koala bear picks up the dictionary and looks up Koala Bear and shows it to the hooker. It said, 'Eats bush and leaves!'"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAA MAN OH MAN THAT WAS GOOD!" Yugi yelled, trying to control anything in his small body. The spasms were just too much. The other lovers had the same problem. But that was all interrupted when Jou came running in looking around for Yugi.

"Man Yug, I need your help. Where did you put my clothes?"

"They are in the bathroom, but Jounouchi what happened?" Yugi asked concerned. He walked up to his best friend who looked alright, just shaken.

"Uh, I know what you're thinking, and yes I did dance for Kaiba. But something happened. I really just realized that he really does like me. I think he said my name. Crazy huh?"

"Well we all knew that Jou. That the fact that you're crazy and Kaiba likes you." Ryou stated. "Go get dressed and we'll cover for you." Jou nodded.

"Thanks you guys." And he ran off. Yugi went to sit next to his lover, looking a little tired. He snuggled up and sighed.

"Man this is just too much drama for me."

"Tell me about it." Marik crossed his arms. "So who won?"

"Man is everything a competition for you?" Malik asked.

"YES IT IS, DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM?"

"MAYBE I DO!" The fighting stopped when Marik grabbed Malik and captured his lips in a heated, bruising kiss and began to make out on the couch. It looked almost painful how they were grasping each other. Yugi and the others chose to ignore it.

"Well to answer their question, I don't know. How about everybody wins this time!" Yugi cheered hoping the others would follow. No luck there. "Well how am I supposed to know who wins?"

How indeed...

* * *

TBC 

Note: Ok guys this is the deal. The jokes DO NOT BELONG TO ME AND NEVER WILL. But for the sake of comedy, I decided to use them. It is now up to you, viewers and reviewers, to make the choice. I thought it was funny and I didn't know how to pick the winner, so I'll let you all be the judge for once. Pick your favorite joke and say which character it was in the chapter. Again, just not the joke, tell me the character please. You can email your request at DvorakLvaol.com (which I prefer) or by simply reviewing. Again it's your choice.

So that's the small contest I am holding, and also my first ever! Anyway thanks for all your reviews, I read them carefully and at least twice if you put some thought into them. And I might just respond too.

For instance, I liked what Charis Brokehm said about my writing, because this is what I wanted to do all along with this fiction.

_"It takes someone really talented to take a rather over-used idea, and redo it to turn it into a masterpiece."_

And that was my entire goal all in one sentence. To take an overused idea, which only 5% of the writers do well on, and actually make it something people will come back to read again. I wasn't going to do it because at first I thought it was an overused plot and no one would take the time to read. I was so wrong.

Also I know I am writing a lot in the authors note but I have to say one more thing. I think I want to start commenting on reviews and give them responses. Now I am not going to do everyone, but if you wrote more than two or three sentences, I will take the time and write one back to you. I have seen it done other places and I think it's a great idea to keep communication open.

Anyway that's all for me...aren't you guys glad this chap. came out so fast? Review!

-Dvorak


	12. Hide and Go Seek

Title: Teasing Games

Author: Dvorak

Email: DvorakLvaol.com  
  
Rating: R for now   
  
Pairing(s): Seto/Jou Yami/Yugi Bakura/Ryou Marik/Malik  
  
Spoilers: None Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing about them. Summary: Mokuba tricks Seto into throwing a party for New Years at the mansion. Little does he know that it's a setup to get Jou and him together. Naughty games are mingled with 'innocent' fun to trick the two. Will the teasing work?  
  
Chapter Eleven - Hide and Go Seek  
  
As soon as Jou was dressed, he ran to the game area where the others were seated. Suddenly, Kaiba came with a pissed off look on his face. Jounouchi stepped back, hoping he wasn't too mad. "Where the hell is that damn whore who left me with a stiff cock?!" Kaiba yelled. Mentally, he realized what he had just said, but paid it no mind.  
  
"Oh he left you, Kaiba?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes he did! I get the best blow I've ever had and he just gets up and leaves!"  
  
All eyes secretly turned to Jou, then everyone in the room laughed and snickered. Even though Jou was the cause, Kaiba thought it was aimed towards him.) "What the hell is so funny?" Everyone stopped laughing, and Yugi took the opportunity presented to him – a horny Kaiba! "Ok next game!"  
  
"Right now?" Jou asked.  
  
"Yes now. We are all going to play hide and go seek, but it's with partners."  
  
"Sounds cool." Malik winked at Marik, knowing they might have some time alone. The other couples felt the same way – except for the odd pair.  
  
"Uh, Yug, I hate to be a party pooper," Jou began. "But I don't think this is the best time to be alone with Kaiba right now." He whispered this last part into the small boy's ear.  
  
"Trust me on this Jou, I know what I'm doing," he said, and patted the blonde on the back. "Ok guys, this house is huge, so there should be plenty of places to hide. Only downstairs though, Yami and I don't want to be looking for you guys all night. Ready? You have five minutes to find a spot." Everyone took their places, partner in hand. "GO!"  
  
The couples started looking for places to hide. Jou was deep in thought as Kaiba led them around. 'Man, if I wanted Kaiba as a partner, it would be perfect. He must know this house front to back. But then again, I know how I left him in that room so having a good partner is the worst possible scenario... This wouldn't be the best time to be stuck alone with him – or would it?' The blonde's thought process was suddenly interrupted.  
  
"OMG I am so fucking horny."  
  
"What?" Jou asked. Kaiba realized what he had said, and that he'd said it aloud. 'Where did that come from?' he thought, looking down at the front of the CEO's pants. "Oh."  
  
"Sorry, it kinda slipped out."  
  
"I don't blame you." They both were surprised by the softness in Jou's voice. Kaiba stopped in front of a large plant, and the blonde suspected something was up. "What is it?"  
  
Kaiba motioned around the plant and Jou could see a thin door. It was a closet. "Follow me."  
  
"Wow, what's this here for?" they both entered the dark room and he noticed there wasn't any light. 'Oh not again,' Jou thought.  
  
"It's for storage for linens."  
  
Jou was impressed. "Man, you sure know how to pick 'em." They settled down into the expensive, yet comfortable fabrics. "They'll never find us."  
  
Kaiba thought about the situation. Alone, in a dark, spacious closet, surrounded by his best sheets and blankets, his affection not three feet away from him. Seto could just envision Jou laying down, relaxing, and waiting for him to make a move. It was bad luck that he hadn't had any time to recover from earlier, and he knew if he didn't participate in this game, he would get an ironic phone call from his little brother, reminding him of his blackmail.  
  
"So, tell me about yourself." Jou finally had the balls to ask.  
  
"Hmmm, you act as if we have never met before and this was a blind date."  
  
"Maybe it would be better if it was." Jounouchi didn't like how he had described the situation, so he elaborated. "What I mean is we wouldn't be fighting. It's like starting over."  
  
'Us?' Kaiba thought. "So what is it that you want to know?" Kaiba said and tried to look at the dark figure. Luckily, some of the hallway light seeped through the crack so he could make out little spots from the glow.  
  
"Uh, I don't know – favorite color. Wait, I know that one. Ummm, pet. What's your favorite pet?"  
  
"I don't like pets."  
  
"Animal then?"  
  
"I don't like animals."  
  
Jou was getting a little fed up. He was trying to pass the time by having a conversation, and the prick failed to notice. "Ok Kaiba, if you had to pick one, which would it be?"  
  
The CEO thought for only a second before replying. "I would have to say dogs." There was a slight hint of flirtation in his voice, but Jou brushed it off.  
  
"Alright, waddya want to know about me?" Jou took the defensive.  
  
The search was still continuing as Yami and Yugi managed to find Ryou's group. They had decided to hide in the kitchen so Bakura could rummage through the fridge. It wasn't long before Yugi heard loud thuds as the frozen items tumbled out of the overstuffed freezer. Bakura's story was he just wanted ice  
  
cream. Ryou groaned and hit his head.  
  
Now they needed to find Marik and Malik. Yami decided not to use his powers to cheat – well, he didn't really decide so much as Yugi forced him not to. 'Powers on, powers off, would he make up his damned mind!' Yami thought. 'Good thing we weren't linked,' Yugi thought as he looked over at his lover, who had a confused expression on his face. 'Oh no, he heard!'  
  
"Shhhhh, I hear something!"  
  
They continued quietly down the long hallway as Yami breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Yugi didn't suspect anything. The noise grew louder and deeper as they drew closer to their destination. In front of the four was a door that read 'Janitor's Closet.'  
  
"Ohhhhh Marik, yes right there!" panted Malik' There was a loud crash, which sounded like broom sticks hitting the floor.  
  
"You (grunt) are (grunt) so (grunt) fucking (grunt) tight!"  
  
"Oh my, they're doing it! And in Kaiba's closet!" Ryou yelled.  
  
"Kinky." Bakura commented and pulled his lover closer to him. Ryou pulled away in disgust as Yugi and Yami cringed, knowing what was on the other side.  
  
"I think we should wait until they're done," Yugi said.  
  
So they sat, and sat, and sat even longer, still hearing the commotion from the closet. Finally, ten minutes had passed. Yugi perked up and looked around, listening. "Do you hear that?" he asked.  
  
"No, I don't hear anything," said Ryou.  
  
"Exactly! Let's get them before they start again!" He rushed over with Yami and Bakura and flung the door open. What they saw was a big surprise to them – Marik and Malik stood like nothing had happened. Other than the fact that their faces were flushed, nothing looked out of order.  
  
"Man," Ryou sighed. "I wish me and Bakura were that neat!" Yugi laughed as the couple stepped out of the closet.  
  
"Well you found us, congratulations." Marik spoke. "But I see you haven't found the Mutt and the Stuck Up Ass. Shall we look?" Everyone turned to Yugi.  
  
"No, that's ok. Let's just leave them alone. Knowing Kaiba's ego, they'll be there for hours thinking they've found such a good hiding place."  
  
"Oh, so you know where they are?" Malik asked.  
  
"Oh, no I don't. I'll just leave everything up to the happy couple and set up for the final game." The men gasped as they realized it was the end of the night already. It was going to be a sad ending to a perfect evening with friends.  
  
"Oh there's only one more?! What is it? What is it?"  
  
"Oh, call it the finale if you want to, but I won't tell – you just have to wait."  
  
"But do we need any props?" Yami asked wanting to help the situation, and his small lover. He didn't know what needed to be done, and for the night to be a success, Kaiba must end up with Jounouchi.  
  
"Well, we only need one prop to finish off everything. You still got that tape recorder Marik?" The spirit pulled out the tiny black device and smiled evilly. The others smirked as he pressed play.  
  
It was Marik's voice in the background at the beginning. Jounouchi. You want him right? Don't worry, only I know. momentary pause So, is there only one blonde for you? Is Jou the only one? Kaiba retaliated. Keep your hands off me! And yes there is only one blonde for me! And that isn't you!   
  
End of tape  
  
Meanwhile  
  
It had been quit a while since the two had started a decent conversation, and they actually had the other laughing. Neither of them knew how it had started, nor did they care. Kaiba was having the best time though...  
  
Jou looked on at his long time crush, and thought what a nice smile he had - nice teeth to compliment his blue eyes, the way his shoulders shook when he snickered over the blonde's embarrassing moments. And the talk continued:  
  
"Speaking of embarrassing moments, what's yours?" Jou paused when Kaiba asked this.  
  
"You mean my most embarrassing moment? Well I have had lots of them, but one comes to mind. You must never tell though – the only person who knows about this is Yugi."  
  
"Ok I promise." Kaiba rolled his eyes, finding it trivial. But, when he saw the seriousness in the blonde's eyes, he put out his pinky finger and played along. "I pinky swear." Jou smiled and took the offer and breathed in deeply.  
  
"Ok, we were going to the movies this one night, me and Yug. I wanted something to eat, ya know, snacks. And the movie theaters are so damn expensive nowadays, so it's cheaper to buy food elsewhere."  
  
"Uh huh, go on..."  
  
"Well, there are all these vending machines in a store next to the theater. Ironic I know. So I put money in to get a few things. But then I see a crunch bar and decided to get that last. When I had it in my hand, Yugi scared me saying the movie was about to start and the candy bar fell in between the two machines. I reached and tried to get it. Once I grabbed the crunch bar, I realized I was stuck and couldn't get out! I was so embarrassed – Yugi and I ended up missing half the movie because I couldn't get out from between the two giant machines." Jou stopped when he heard Kaiba laughing.  
  
"Man, pup, had too many crunch bars, huh?" he laughed again. Jou really didn't think it was that funny, but seeing the CEO laugh made him laugh too. They started together and couldn't stop. "Nice choice, I would have gone with the Reese's myself."  
  
Jou started laughing harder. "I, I, I would have but," he couldn't stop laughing. "But, they were out. The guy in front of me took the last one. Can you believe that?"  
  
They didn't stop. They couldn't stop. The tension of the evening had been building, and now all their stress was finally releasing. It wasn't that Jou's moment was so funny. It was just that the teens were very nervous and needed to relax, and right now, laughing was their only cure. When they stopped, Kaiba looked around and then to his watch. Luckily there was a small light on the expensive device so he could see.  
  
"What is it Kaiba?" Jou asked.  
  
"We have been in here a long time."  
  
"No way, how long?"  
  
"An hour."  
  
"Man they forgot about us!" Jou knew that wasn't the case, but he didn't want Kaiba to start to think anything. Yugi was up to no good again.  
  
"Let's go, pup." They headed out of the closet and stretched before proceeding. When they got to the living area, they spotted the rest of the gang playing poker with a lot of money, and on the other table was Kaiba's wallet.  
  
"What the hell is going on?! I thought you guys were looking for us?"  
  
Yugi stood up, smiling. "We did, but you guys hide too well. So, after forty minutes of searching, we gave up."  
  
"Yeah right." Jou thought.  
  
"Well, now that you two are here, we can start the last game." Yugi said.  
  
"Thank God," Kaiba mentally praised as he sat on the love seat next to Jou. Everyone in the room noticed how at ease the two were with each other. Earlier, they would have been so tense and at each other's throat, but now Jou was sitting very close to the CEO. They were very cute together.  
  
"So what's the final game?" Jou didn't seem too excited. He was actually hoping to get this night over with, and that Yugi didn't have anything else planned for them. But, three simple words crumbled that hope and everything in between.  
  
"Truth or Dare?"  
  
..................................TBC  
  
Since the chapter has ended, I will announce the contest results:  
  
**Yugi - 35%**

Malik - 29%

Ryou - 24%

Yami - 12%

Bakura - 0%

Marik – 0%  
  
So I announce that Yugi's joke was the funniest and was most liked. I was surprised; I thought Ryou's construction worker joke would win. But my favorite would have to be the Koala Bear joke. And I am sorry if you guys have already heard these and it's nothing new, but what else could I work with?  
  
And as I said before, I am now responding to the best reviews I received. If you didn't make it, well that means you just have to try harder! lol  
  
Reviews:  
  
At AFF.net:  
  
ben01 – I am glad you think this is the funniest story you have ever read. It's a great compliment to me. And to your question, 'Why aren't the Yami's slaves of the hikari's?' Well I didn't know that they were supposed to be in the relationship. I just put them as equal partners with a little bit of sexual leadership with the hikari's to make the humor more obvious. Hope this answers your question.  
  
NaiyaTook – Now I know I talk to you a lot, but why wouldn't you deserve a good response to a good review. I hope you liked Jou's embarrassing situation, I know it cracked me up! Don't kill me! And I don't want you to do badly in school because you are reading my fics. Though it shouldn't matter now that school is over, but be more careful.  
  
White Nymph – It's funny because I have never heard that expression. "The Jokes had me in stitches." And thanks for the compliment; I try really hard on these chapters. It takes me forever to write one because I try to put everything in it and have it just the way I want.  
  
Sam – I am glad someone agrees with my theory of the story. The Koala Bear joke was my favorite too!  
  
Velvetina – I never really thought about the contrast of humor and seriousness in the fic. But now that I think about it, you're right. And the characterization is really hard sometimes. I hate it when a story is OOC when it isn't AU or even when it is! I have tried my best to keep them all in character.  
  
Kat – lol, just to be fair, I included your boyfriends vote. I don't think he could handle what was really going on. And thanks for saying this story has been so damned much fun! Because it has been a blast writing it and getting reviews like yours.  
  
From FF.net  
  
Bakuras-Tomboy – Well I didn't know non Yaoi people would read my story. I certainly haven't gotten any flames from them. But it is good that I get soooo much support from everyone.  
  
Master sesshomaru – Oh man! Don't hurt yourself. I don't want to be sued from people having heart attacks while reviewing!  
  
Darkfireofforbiddensouls – I am glad this story makes your day. I think its one of the best compliments a writer can get. Of course we all want praise and to say how good we are at what we do, but to have a reviewer say it actually changed their day helps mine too. Thanks for your review.  
  
And again, I will be responding to good reviews. In the next chapter, everything falls apart and with the last game and all secrets revealed! The big chapter is next so hang tight. I also want to thank my new, and hopefully official, beta Jennie for butchering my fic and taking the time to do what I couldn't. It just makes my work that much better. Later  
  
-Dvorak


	13. Truth or Dare? Part One

Title: Teasing Games

Author: Dvorak

Email: DvorakLv at aol.com  
  
Rating: R for now   
  
Pairing(s): Seto/Jou Yami/Yugi Bakura/Ryou Marik/Malik  
  
Spoilers: None Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing about them.

Summary: Mokuba tricks Seto into throwing a party for New Years at the mansion. Little does he know that it's a setup to get Jou and him together. Naughty games are mingled with 'innocent' fun to trick the two. Will the teasing work?

**Chapter Twelve - Truth or Dare? Part One**

This was it – the last game of the night, but hopefully not the last tease of the evening. As the group all sat on their little love seats in the large room, Yugi took the initiative to let Yami go first. The anticipation was mounting for Kaiba and Jou.  
  
"Jou," Yami began. "Truth or dare?"  
  
'Oh man, I knew he was going to pick me!' Jou thought. "Umm, let's go with truth."  
  
Yami had him either way. He'd already set up numerous questions and dares in his mind to last all night. There was no way Jou could get out of telling the truth unless he lied, and if he did, Yami's millennium puzzle would let him know. "Alright, but if you lie Jounouchi, I will be able to tell. So my question is, who do you think is the sexiest man in the room?"  
  
Jou turned an intense shade of red, knowing his honest answer. Of course Kaiba was the sexist by far, but the blonde wasn't going to say anything. "I pass."  
  
"There is no passing Jou," Yugi retorted "Why can't you just answer?" Jou started bighting his nails, nervous that he would give in and scream, 'YES I THINK SETO KAIBA IS THE SEXIEST MAN ALIVE!' but he was stronger than that.  
  
"Ok, I want dare!"  
  
"Alright Jou," Yami smirked. "Kiss the sexiest man in the room."  
  
Jou was going to die. This was it, there was no way out. If he left, that would mean he'd backed away from a challenge with his tail between his legs. He wouldn't do that.  
  
So he had to kiss Kaiba, did he? Yep, this would be the end of his life for certain. The nervous wreck started looking around the room as if considering his options, then his gaze stopped at Seto.  
  
The brunette didn't expect anything. He was actually very curious as to whom Jou was going to kiss, but when he felt soft, warm lips on his cheek, his heart leapt through his chest, beating at a maddening pace. He felt a cold spot where the warm lips left their mark. Seto gazed over at Jou, and so did everyone else.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Marik asked, pretending to be naïve about the situation.  
  
"That was my dare," Jou replied.  
  
"So, you think Kaiba is the sexiest man?"  
  
"I KISSED HIM, DIDN'T I?" Jou stood up and yelled, angry that the others would taunt him at such an embarrassing moment. He then sat down and crossed his arms. This was going to be a long game.  
  
Yugi took pity on his best friend. "Ok Jou, choose who you want."  
  
"Umm, Bakura, truth or dare?" Knowing the spirit, he was always in for a good game of dare.  
  
"Dare! I am no coward!" he said. Jou smiled wickedly.  
  
Payback.  
  
"I dare you to-" Jou put his finger on his chin, thinking of a good dare. "Make out with the person you hate the most in the room. I'm guessing that's Yami." Bakura scowled and decided he was going to pay Jou back for that one. Even though Bakura DID hate Yami, the Spirit didn't get to him as much as the arrogant CEO. For some time he had wanted to take out all his frustration on Kaiba, and now he had his chance. Bakura rose and walked around the table to Yami, but kept going, much to everyone's shock. When he reached his destination, the Spirit sat on Seto's lap, grabbed the back of his head, and roughly plundered the smart mouth with all his strength.  
  
Kaiba thought he was going to pass out. He couldn't breathe! Bakura switched sitting positions and straddled the CEO'S hips, trying to grind hard into him. Jou looked on in shock and anger. How dare Bakura try to take what belonged to him! He was in a dare, but Jou had wanted him to do this to Yami as payback.  
  
Kaiba grabbed the back of Bakura's waist to pry him off, but to the others, it looked like the brunette was caressing the other man and getting more into the display – definitely not what Seto Kaiba was trying to do! Then, when it looked like the situation couldn't get any worse, Bakura grabbed Kaiba's cock through his pants and roughly messaged it. The blue eyed teen couldn't hold back a low growl as he became erect. He pushed Bakura off knowing that was enough, and wiped his lips hard on his sleeve.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Kaiba demanded as he tried to situate himself and his clothing.  
  
"What do you think it was? The dare was to make out with the person you most dislike, and that I am sorry to say, is you dear Kaiba. Do I always have to state the obvious?" Bakura teased, and went to sit down next to Ryou.  
  
"No, I just thought you would be after Yami! Not me! And what possessed you to go that far?"  
  
"The dare stated that I had to not like you. It said nothing about thinking how you look totally hot in those pants." The Spirit's eyes gazed up and down the others body. "I wouldn't mind repeating the dare later on?"  
  
"In your dreams."  
  
"Well you have been, but Marik was in it, too. We were fucking you like a-"  
  
"Ok that's enough!" Yugi said, not wanting to hear the details of Bakura's erotic dreams. "Bakura, would you just choose a person and get on with it already?"  
  
Bakura sighed and looked around the room. "Ryou, truth or dare?"  
  
The young hikari felt very nervous. He didn't know which to pick, and for some reason, dare seemed to be safer than truth. "Dare," He said.  
  
Bakura thought of a good dare. It was about time Yugi got some of his own medicine. "Let's declare who will be seme between Yugi and Ryou. I mean, who doesn't wonder, right?" The group sat baffled.  
  
"How do they do that?" Yami asked not-so-nicely.  
  
"Hmm...make out and wrestle for the top. Let's see who is there within thirty seconds. Then they can be declared as seme!"  
  
"That's one of the most ridiculous dares I have ever heard." Yugi said.  
  
"No, it's perfect!" Malik said, excitedly. "C'mon boys, I wanna see two ukes go at it!"  
  
"We should make bets!" Bakura declared as he raised a twenty dollar bill in the air. "My bet's on Yugi! OWWWW!" Ryou had jabbed his so- called lover hard in the ribs.  
  
"What the hell are you doing betting on Yugi?!" Ryou yelled. No one had ever seen the small teen be so angry at anything, let alone his own lover, but he did have probable cause in the matter.  
  
"I just think Yugi would win. I mean, you're not too strong or dominant in bed. You make me do everything!" Bakura cowered at Ryou's fury.  
  
"Oh? You weren't saying that when I rode you on top the other night. I was the one doing all the work!"  
  
The others wanted to stop the bickering to see the battle of the innocent ukes. Yugi was far from amused, but he had to 'fight' with Ryou. "Can we just get on with it?" the tri-colored-haired teen said. The others sighed as Yami moved from the couch to let his lover and Ryou have their space.  
  
The first move was by Ryou, who straddled Yugi's waist like Bakura had done to Seto. Yugi flipped them and started controlling their first kiss. Ryou couldn't move much, so he decided to play dirty. He grabbed the other teen's zipper and started undoing his pants. Yugi backed away from embarrassment and started buttoning himself up again. Ryou took the opportunity and pinned him down, grinding into him with Yugi's legs spread wide.  
  
"TIME!" Yami announced. The two teenagers stopped and looked at each other in their current positions. Their chests heaved as they tried to catch their breath. Jou sighed, glad that they hadn't killed each other.  
  
"So I guess you win after all, love. Good job!" Ryou quickly removed himself from Yugi and strutted over to the other couch, sitting as far away as he could from Bakura.  
  
Ryou was excited about his turn in the game and he didn't want to waste time, considering it was getting late. "Kaiba, truth or dare?"  
  
The CEO hadn't expected anything from Ryou, but his stoic expression never faltered. "Truth." He said.  
  
"Hmmm, truth is it?" Ryou started to think.  
  
"Yes it is, and I'm glad you asked that question. Your turn's over. It's mine now," Kaiba stated, smirking.  
  
"That wasn't my question and you know it! You're just trying to manipulate the situation like you do everything else!" Ryou retaliated.  
  
"What do you mean by that, and I don't-"  
  
"That's enough, Kaiba. Ryou, I will let it go this time. Ask your question." Yami snapped. It seemed the tension from the evening was creating an intense game of Truth or Dare. This wasn't good.  
  
"Ok then Kaiba, we are all basically blonde in the room with the exception of you. And yes, Yami and Yugi count since they both have blonde in their hair. Which do you think is the sexiest, and why?"  
  
Kaiba thought about how to approach the question. Maybe he should just say what he felt, but he couldn't – that would be considered weak. Besides, what would Jou think if Seto declared that he was the sexiest blonde? He could change to dare, but if he did, they would all know he was too scared to admit his thoughts. Decisions, decisions.  
  
"Dare. I can switch right?" Kaiba asked. Yugi nodded.  
  
Ryou coughed and began again. "Ok I dare you to strip to your boxers and lay your head on Jou's lap." Kaiba growled and Jou blushed furiously. There wasn't a lot of room on the furniture to begin with, and Seto was tall. Seto knew he would have to cram into Jou just to be comfortable. Not that he minded, but the pup might.  
  
So, the CEO of a billion dollar corporation stood up and stripped his shirt off. Next to go were his socks and shoes. Then in the bitter yet sweet end, Seto unbuckled his belt and tore his pants off to reveal a nice pair of black boxers. He sat down and leaned to his right until he fully laid on Jounouchi's lap. They shifted together, trying to get situated. Finally, they found a spot with Jou's legs spread and Kaiba laying between them, resting his head on the mutt's chest.  
  
"Aww, they are so cute!" Malik said, and rolled his eyes.  
  
"SHUT UP!" both Kaiba and Jou yelled in unison.  
  
"Alright Kaiba, it's your turn." Yami said.  
  
Seto just laid there and thought. He was about to pick his victim when a bright light flashed. 'No they wouldn't!' When the brunette gazed over, he saw Yugi, and in his hand was a small camera. "Give that back! You had no right to take my picture without permission!" He started to get up, but Yugi saw it coming and prepared himself with Kaiba's Achilles' heel.  
  
"No, Kaiba. You can't move from your cushion. That's the dare, remember? If you do, I will be forced to call your better half - Mokuba." The brunette froze in his spot as everyone else snickered.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" he threatened.  
  
"Wouldn't I, Kaiba?" Yugi pressed the redial button and put the speakerphone on.  
  
"Hello?" Mokuba was on the other end. Yugi quickly hung up and smiled at the other teen.  
  
"Your turn, Kaiba." Yugi decided to get Seto's mind on something else – like Jounouchi. "Pick someone."  
  
"I choose YOU Yugi Mutou! Truth or Dare?" There was no way Yugi was going to pick truth and ruin the evening by revealing his plans. He would swallow his pride, just like Kaiba did.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Yugi, I dare you to drink as much of that wine bottle as you can in thirty seconds." The CEO pointed to the half empty bottle of Merlot on the other side of the room. If he couldn't get the truth out of Yugi, he might as well disable him. "And you better not throw it up," he added. Yugi walked over to retrieve the bottle and sat back down. He started drinking it while Yami held the watch.  
  
After twenty seconds passed, Yugi was feeling rather sick from the alcohol. He didn't have much of a tolerance, and Yami knew that too. He was worried about his little hikari - they were going to be in for a rough morning.  
  
"Time's up!" Yami declared, taking the bottle from his gasping lover's hands. Yugi shook his head slightly to clear his mind.  
  
"I'm okay, Yami. Marik, truth or dare?" The game had to go on if the night was going to be a success.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to-" he was trying to come up with a good dare, but it was hard when he wanted to puke all the contents out of his stomach. "I dare you to go get me some pain killers. My head is killing me!" Yami took his lover in his arms and tried to comfort him. Hopefully, the alcohol would settle soon.  
  
"Right away!" Marik said, and dashed off to his bags in the foyer. When he returned, he brought a glass of cold water to help, since Yugi's dare was so nice and easy. Yugi winked his eye, signaling their trump card. The Spirit nodded his head and sat back down in his seat until things had settled. Bakura and Ryou caught the signal too. They both huddled together for the encore. "Kaiba, truth or dare? And you can't switch either."  
  
'No, not again! Why am I always the center of attention in these games?' "Alright, as long as I can sit up now – my neck is starting to hurt," he lied. He felt uncomfortable leaning on and depending on someone else. Yugi nodded his head a little, giving the ok.  
  
"Truth." Seto felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Marik smirked evilly as he reached in his pocket. He grabbed the small recorder from earlier and held it out for them all to see. "What the hell is that? What does this have to do with my question?" Kaiba asked. Jou was thinking the same thing.  
  
"Oh, it's just a little reminder from earlier. But my question comes after the tape."  
  
"Tape?" Jou said. Kaiba was in the middle of getting dressed, but he froze when the recorder started. Jounouchi. You want him right? Don't worry, only I know.   
  
"Marik, what the hell is this?!" Jou was getting angry as everyone ignored him and continued listening.  
  
So, is there only one blonde for you? Is Jou the only one? Kaiba retaliated, Keep your hands off me! And yes, there is only one blonde for me! And that isn't you!   
  
As Marik pressed stop, he looked at Seto Kaiba. "Now for my question-who was the blonde you were referring to Seto Kaiba?"  
  
Oh shit

* * *

TBC  
  
Now for the responses to my best reviewers!  
  
**From AFF.net**  
  
Xeno – I am sorry to hear about your bad experiences in a janitor's closet. And about the Jou/Seto thing, I thought I would tease you guys until the big finally. Hence TEASING Games. I am not only doing it to Jou and Kaiba, but the readers as well.  
  
Sam – Yes the site is sometimes evil. But it's the best thing I've got going right now, so I can't complain. And in the next chapters, the sexual tension is only going to get hotter. I mean Truth or Dare. How could you go wrong? Thanks for your reviews!  
  
Paulina – The punish for the Yami's? Hmmm, I did mention that they would be short term slaves for the hikari's, but I guess I didn't indulge on the idea. Very perceptive of you, but no since crying over spilled milk. The main thing in the story is Jou/Kaiba, and I really didn't want going into the other pairings TOO much.  
  
Kat – Man you're reviews are always the best, and you say so much that I don't know where to begin! For starters I am glad you like how everything is coming together. And the vending machine thing with Jou was actually a conversation with a friend. She told me she got stuck and I asked her what kind of candy bar. And then I replied "I would have gone with the Resee's myself...etc. And I am still laughing about your clueless boyfriend. Priceless.  
  
Velvetina – I was wondering how people would react to the recorder coming into play. And if you liked Jou and Seto in a linen closet, you should wait until they get in a bedroom. That was nothing. I hope you did well on your exams. And the finally isn't for another three chapters. I think...  
  
YukikoAngel – No chocolate chip cookies? Well then, I know when I am not wanted...BTW, I don't think I am going to update on MM.org, they give me too much problems. And I thought ff.net was a pain in the ass.  
  
Silvershadowfire - you're the only one that said anything about poker with Kaiba's money. I thought it was funny and a little something extra that could spice up the tension and humor. And I had waited for ever to do Truth or Dare. Usually people put it right at the beginning. But I think it makes for a smashing finale!  
  
NaiyaTook – man I knew you liked my story, but to review twice with the same review! lol, jk. Anyway, I can't wait for your nice and long review. And please, no bowing.   
  
**From FF.net**  
  
NaiyaTook – Should I respond again? Nahhhh  
  
Sakura Harusame – Maybe...  
  
YamiLava – I am so happy that someone noticed the change in attitude between Kaiba and Jou. It is so hard to have someone's feelings change almost indiscreetly. And I must say, reading three chapters straight in a row of a good fic is the best, even though you would probably have to wait forever. Thanks for your review!  
  
Anonymous (even though I know who you are!) – I love this review for starters. It's nice to have changed not only someone's ideas, but to have them actually accept it and like it. It's probably the best accomplishment I have gotten with writing fanfiction so far. Thanks for your review and chatting with me...  
  
..............................  
  
Sorry for the long update people. My beta was out of town and now it seems I can't do anything without her criticism and editing. It's sad. But anyway, the updates are going to be longer because I have just entered a contest and need to write for it. But I am in the process of wrapping this fic up. I guess it has a good three more chaps to it. Sigh, until then...Please review and tell me how you think this fic is going!  
  
-Dvorak


	14. Truth or Dare? Part Two

Title: Teasing Games  
  
Author: Dvorak  
  
Email: DvorakLv at aol.com  
  
Rating: R for now   
  
Pairing(s): Seto/Jou Yami/Yugi Bakura/Ryou Marik/Malik  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing about them.  
  
Summary: Mokuba tricks Seto into throwing a party for New Years at the mansion. Little does he know that it's a setup to get Jou and him together. Naughty games are mingled with 'innocent' fun to trick the two. Will the teasing work?

* * *

Chapter Thirteen – Truth or Dare? Part Two  
  
"Now for my question-who was the blonde you were referring to, Seto Kaiba?" Marik smirked as the room stood still. Seto tried to find the right words to say that would still keep up his bad ass persona.  
  
"That's none of your business!"  
  
"It is when you're playing a game of truth or dare," Malik said. Kaiba was becoming more furious with every passing second. He wanted to end it all, to get the truth out and to not be blackmailed any more.  
  
"The blonde I was referring to was Jounouchi." The blonde jerked his head around to look at Kaiba, who surprisingly, was looking straight back at him.  
  
"Why me?" the blonde asked.  
  
"I guess you'll just have to wait for your turn pup. I already answered my question." The other lover's sat and watched as Jou and Kaiba stared at each other in a heated gaze on the small couch.  
  
"Yugi, truth or dare?" Seto said, still looking at Katsuya. The smallest hikari sweat-dropped, hoping the CEO wasn't too upset with him.  
  
"Dare."  
  
Kaiba wasn't upset–he was pissed. Beyond pissed, even. His supposed 'friends' were blackmailing him and using him for their entertainment, so now he was going to think of the nastiest dare ever thought of. Given his genius, it was easy. "I dare you to undress completely here in front of us, and go take a little dive in the river outside."  
  
"But, it's freezing out there! Especially the water!" Yugi hiccupped.  
  
"It's not safe for my hikari to go out in freezing water when he is intoxicated," Yami argued. Once the excuses were made, Kaiba truly became his evil self.  
  
"Then, little Yugi, suck me off. You have two choices now. Better think." The cockiness in his voice had returned. The evening was turning from bad, worse. Yugi didn't know what to do. This wasn't a fun game anymore, and Kaiba had made sure of it.  
  
"That's going too far, Kaiba!" Jou stood up for his best friend.  
  
"No, it's not. He has two options to choose from, and he can't switch because I wasn't able to. So, you gonna take a little swim by yourself or suck my cock?" Yugi looked over at Yami.  
  
"I guess I'll go take a swim," he said and started undressing himself. Yami felt bad for his lover, but could do nothing to help him. Kaiba was right to be angry with them all, with the exception of Jou. The blonde truly held Seto's cold heart in the palm of his hand, but he did not know and thus, was not able to take advantage of it. If the night kept going at this rate, it was going to be a total disaster for them all.  
  
Yugi was now completely nude and shivering. Goose bumps were forming on his soft, bare skin and his steps were wobbly from all the alcohol he had consumed. This time no one made fun or laughed. It was a serious and dangerous dare. No one could accompany or help Yugi, but his lover ran to get some large towels and blankets for when his light returned.  
  
There was a nervous silence that fell over the room while Yugi was gone. After a few minutes, Jou and the others could hear small footsteps coming from the backdoor. Yami stood and rushed over with a towel. Yugi came in shivering from head to foot, his lips a pale blue and all the color gone from his cheeks. Kaiba didn't feel bad. This was what he had been going through all night.  
  
Hell-  
  
-Utter hell caused by Yugi Mutou. Despite his own feelings, Seto knew that Jou would never feel the same for such a cold-hearted bastard. "Yugi! Are you alright?" Jou asked.  
  
"Y-y-eah, I-I-I'm fine, J-Jou." Yami wrapped the small teen up in as many blankets as possible, and then laid him in his lap, providing body warmth. "M-Marik, T-Truth or Dare?" Everyone was surprised that Yugi would actually want to continue on with the game.  
  
"Uh, dare," he said skeptically.  
  
"Make K-Kaiba jealous," was all he said, and the spirit smirked.  
  
"Oh there are sooo many options for this dare. But, I think one will get him the most." Marik eyed Jounouchi and licked his lips. He stood up and Malik squeezed his ass for luck. Ryou and Bakura sat back and watched as the spirit maneuvered himself right in between Jou and Seto.  
  
"What are youaaahhhhhhhh!" Jou yelled as the spirit grabbed his hips forcefully and sat the smaller blonde on his lap. The pup actually looked shocked and embarrassed, but the CEO's expression was absolutely priceless. He tried to scoot himself away from Marik, but the spirit just pressed his back to Kaiba's chest, preventing escape.  
  
"You know..." Marik touched his hand to Jou's cheek. "You are very, very sexy when you're nervous like this. I could just eat you up!" Jou almost took him seriously considering it was a crazy spirit that had said it.  
  
Suddenly the platinum-haired man grabbed Jou lightly behind his head, and kissed him tenderly. He knew that if he forced the blonde into the kiss, Seto would realize it was staged. But, if he could make Katsuya enjoy it, more power to him.  
  
Since Marik's back was to Kaiba, Jou got a full view of his crush while he kissed the other man. It was true that Marik was being gentle and soft even though he could crush a grown man's skull, but it didn't feel right. It felt like he was being used. And he was – in order to make Kaiba jealous. 'I guess Marik thinks Seto likes me, and the others probably do as well...' The spirit's tongue teased the blonde's lips. 'But, does he really? Or, are the others just wishing I would hook up with someone? Why on earth would they think of Mr. Big Bad CEO? Are they new or something?'  
  
"Mmphhh-" Jounouchi tried to say something as Marik leaned back even further onto Kaiba. Seto shut his eyes tightly and looked away, but he could still hear the little licks and gasps coming from the pair. 'It seems the mutt is enjoying himself a little too much.'  
  
"Would you stop this and get off of me!" Kaiba yelled and tried to push the large spirit away. Yami and Yugi laughed to one another over the display, while Malik was forcing himself to not jack off. Ryou and Bakura, on the other hand, were too busy making out to notice anything.  
  
After a few minutes, the spirit decided to stop and give Jou a breather. "I could have gone like that all night long. You're a great kisser, Katsuya."  
  
"Since when do we go by first names here?"  
  
"Ever since I made out with you," Marik stated and returned to his seat. Malik rubbed his hand on Marik's chest – their signal that he was beyond horny and needed to have a good fuck right then. "Patience, you'll get some tonight," he whispered. "Yami, truth or dare?"  
  
The pharaoh stopped aiding his young love. "Truth. I have nothing to hide."  
  
"What did you and Jounouchi do in the closet during your seven minutes in heaven?" Yami tensed.  
  
"Dare, I pick dare."  
  
"But Yami, you can't do that," Yugi said.  
  
"THEN DOUBLE DARE ME!" Jou snickered as Yugi became angry with his boyfriend.  
  
"Fine! Marik, you'd better make this a good one!" Yugi demanded.  
  
As Marik sat and thought of a good dare, Jounouchi was contemplating his situation. 'So, is it really possible for me and Kaiba to actually get along? We have tonight, but what would happen in the future? Hn, now I feel like I'm getting married tomorrow and debating whether or not to say I do. Geeze. I know I like Kaiba – hell, more than like. I admire his strength and attitude and confidence. He has a great body and a loving heart for his younger brother.' The blonde looked at his affection. 'Strong jaw line, perfect teeth. And don't even mention the naval hair I saw - man that was hot! But most of all, I just want to get close to him. Now I sound all sappy thinking like this...'  
  
"Yami, I dare you to get naked and jump rope!"  
  
"NO WAY!" everyone said in unison.  
  
"Just kidding." Marik laughed. "But I got a good one, and Yami, you mat want to jump rope after you hear this. I want you to take this ring I have..." The spirit took off one of his many rings and handed it to Yami. "...And purpose to Seto Kaiba. But not only that, I want you to admit your love and say wonderful things about him. Tell him he is the only one in the world. I hope you're a good actor." Everyone besides Yami and Kaiba laughed and snickered.  
  
"Marik," Yugi wiped a tear away from laughing. "That has to be the best dare I have ever heard. Better than the jump rope one!" Yami stood up and yanked the ring from its owner's hand. Seto shifted uneasily in his seat as Yami knelt in front of him.  
  
"And pharaoh, if it doesn't seem like you mean it, then you WILL have to jump rope in the nude. Think about it."  
  
Yami sighed and Kaiba actually blushed at the display. The tri-colored haired man sighed and rested his elbows on the CEO's knees. "Seto Kaiba..." he began. "You have been a part of my life for thousands of years. We have battled together and against each other. But, I always knew you loved me. I admire you for your confidence, superior knowledge, the love you have for your younger brother, and your ability to make passionate love to me." No one in the room could control their bursts of laughter for the millionth time as Yami 'proposed' to Kaiba. "Your beauty is overwhelming and your eyes haunt me when I am not near you. I don't think I could ever imagine, in this lifetime or the next, being without you. I love you Seto Kaiba. Will you do me the honors of being my wife?" The wife comment really threw a twist at the audience of friends and lovers. Seto snorted and turned his head to the side, crossing his arms.  
  
"Sorry, Yami, but I do not accept your proposal." He played along bitterly. Jou felt like he was dying. He was currently on the ground with Malik, roaring and laughing at the duo.  
  
Once the dare was over and everything had calmed down, Yami mind linked with Yugi.  
  
what is it Yugi?   
  
/Yami, you have to finish it-upset Kaiba. Ask him his true feelings for Jou. Do something so we can end the night without them falling asleep on us. It's not 2:30. /  
  
Yami grinned and looked at the former priest. "Seto Kaiba, since you turned down my elegant proposal, truth or dare?"  
  
Kaiba thought hard about which to choose. He didn't feel like doing anything active at the moment, so truth seemed like the better option. He doubted Yami knew anything about his crush besides that tape recording everyone had heard. "Truth." It was very strange how Seto seemed to be able to keep his usual cold demeanor after everything that had happened that night. But, that was about to change.  
  
"Tell me and the others right here, right now. I want the truth. What are your feelings for Katsuya Jounouchi? Do you love him?"  
  
The other three couples looked on as the CEO remained silent. Jou was about to pass out from holding his breath in anticipation. He really felt sorry for all the things Yugi and the others had put him through tonight.  
  
"I can't do this," stated Kaiba. Everyone looked up trying to understand the meaning of the words. "I quit. Give Jou my journal. I don't care anymore," Kaiba said with a tired look in his eyes. He was really exhausted from the night. "I know I am going to regret this later, but I am too tired to give a damn."  
  
"What journal is he talking about Yug?" The blonde knew the night had been planned to hook him and Kaiba up, but he had no idea there was some journal involved. When his best friend didn't answer, he looked beside him at Seto. The brunette held his face in his hands and sighed from behind them.  
  
"Will somebody please answer me?!"

* * *

TBC  
  
Reviews  
  
**From AFF.net**  
  
Dutchess Murasaki – My name at FF.net is Amati since they deleted my account. And making Kaiba flustered IS fun! I love that fic, one of my favs.  
  
Velvetina – 'Truth or dare your style rocks!' well thank you. No one has ever given me a compliment like that. I wasn't all happy with the Bakura/Ryou because the main focus is Jou/Seto, but I am glad it worked out. And always keep images of a naked Seto in your head – it makes for a much better day.  
  
ChibiMisu – Ok a deals a deal. I updated, now where's your update? Anyway, I am glad you liked the whole Seto/Bakura thing. I tried to get some other pairings in there before the fic was done. Looks like I pulled it off.  
  
Kat – what more can I honestly say to you. Hmm, thanks for your wonderful review. The camera idea just came to me because I thought, "If I had an almost naked Kaiba in front of me, what would I do? (Besides jumping him and getting arrested.) Grab a camera of course! And I must be honest, I did bet on Ryou too. Hell he won didn't he! Of course I betted on him.  
  
Felidae – people always call me evil when I do something insane like that. Am I evil? I am beginning to think I am. Maybe I should poison Kaiba's drink and he dies before he can confess his love to Jounouchi! But I can't do that; I would have to be evil. Muahahahahahahahahahahahaaaa  
  
White Nymph – ok evil now mean! I am mean? I didn't know I was mean. Well there are going to be at least two more chaps. But it IS coming to an end.  
  
**From FF.net  
**  
Kaira Hesoka – TMI Kaira, TMI. Lol....and you can go ahead and kill FF.net because thy have already deleted my story once. I lost like 100 reviews. Oh well. Thanks for your review!

YamiLava – Wow I don't even know where to begin with his response. You wrote so much. Well first off, don't hurt anyone with your punches; I will not be liable for injuries when it comes to readers. Secondly, it is hard to make the characters in character so you can actually visualize the scenes. I think it makes for a much better read. Actually I almost forgot about the tape, but then I looked back at my notes that I write for the fic and remembered. I planned to use it at the end anyway so it's all good.

And thanks for the luck in the contest because I'll need it!

Bakagami101 – again another review calling me mean. What have I don't to you people! Well this chapter also has another nasty cliffhanger so there. I am mean!

Kat – who cares about little brothers when you can enjoy a good fic? And I am sorry to say that this chapter had a cliffy too. But more to come!

Obscured Illusions – you love me? Don't you think we're moving a bit fast in this relationship? And its nice for someone to actually read it through and see how long it would take to read. I sure as hell know how long it takes to write.

Mortal-Immortal – Bye!

Kairi Kaiba – another interesting review. Funny joke and you gotta love those rhymes!

InternetKnowingKitty - wow did you really read it for 5 hours! Someone else said like 2. and the alcohol was mentioned at the beginning though I didn't specify how much. And then Kaiba had a little stash in the chapter 'Strip Pool' if my memory serves me correct.

And you're very welcome!

NaiyaTook – Twist and turns in the middle of the story? I thought I covered everything and they tap was the only thing left? (Confused) but anyway no bowing! It's embarrassing. (Blushes)

* * *

Now there is a surprise in store for all of you. There is going to be two endings to this fic. The Lemon one is going to be posted at AFF.net, and the other (without lemon) at FF.net. I hope this is ok. So review and tell me what you think, or how you want to end this fic and I might take it into consideration.  
  
P.S. Since I have a prologue, there may be an epilogue, so even more chapters! Will it never end?  
  
-Dvorak 


	15. It's Not a Game Anymore

Title: Teasing Games

Author: Dvorak

Email: DvorakLv at  
Rating: R  
Pairing(s): Seto/Jou Yami/Yugi Bakura/Ryou Marik/Malik  
Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing about them.

Summary: Mokuba tricks Seto into throwing a party for New Years at the mansion. Little does he know that it's a setup to get Jou and him together. Naughty games are mingled with 'innocent' fun to trick the two. Will the teasing work?

* * *

Chapter Fourteen – It's Not a Game Anymore....._Sweet Ending_

"Will somebody please answer me?!"

Kaiba stood up to head upstairs for the night. Jou wouldn't have it though, not right now. The blonde grabbed Seto's arm making the CEO stand there, but his back was still turned. "Ask Yugi. I am sure he will be able to tell you everything," Kaiba said bitterly. "This night has been hell for me and I don't want to play games anymore. Because frankly..." the brunette took the hand holding his arm and pulled the other teen closer. "...this isn't a game." And he kissed Jounouchi with everything he had.

Jou's mind went into overload, processing the information that Seto Kaiba was kissing him. Finally, the brunette released his lips with a light smack.

"Jou?" Yugi said and stood up, a blanket still covering him. "This was entirely my fault. Let me explain everything from the start. I had known for a while that you liked Kaiba, but I didn't know how he felt about you. I felt awful because I believed that he didn't like you at all. Then one day, Mokuba came to me and went on about how his big brother was crazy over Jounouchi." Everyone in the room kept quiet. The blonde was in shock at the moment - he had never experienced anything like this before. Kaiba helped Jou sit down on the couch. Yugi went on. "So, we hatched a plan. Mokuba was to steal Kaiba's journal and we were to blackmail him. That was the only way we could get the two of you together."

"So, you all were in on this?" Kaiba asked. The group nodded their heads.

"We thought teasing you guys and bringing alcohol would loosen you up enough to at least show signs of affection for each other, if not more. It looks like our plan worked," Yami added.

"We really are sorry, Jou. We only tried to help," Ryou said, looking sad. Bakura and Marik were rather indifferent to the outcome of this little escapade, so they said nothing. "We should leave you two alone." Ryou stood up and motioned everybody else to follow. They headed into the kitchen.

There they left the couple alone on the couch to talk.

Once in the kitchen, another plan was being unfolded. "You guys should follow me," Yugi said. "I know a place where we can hear them talk. I don't know about you all, but I have to know what's going on!"

"You are a little sneak, did anyone ever tell you that?" Malik asked and crossed his arms.

"All the time – follow me." The small hikari started walking down another hall, exiting the kitchen. After a few seconds, they arrived at Yugi's destination. There was a little space near a corner where the six could snugly fit. They were behind the wall right next to the couch Jou and Kaiba currently occupied. Yugi put a finger over his mouth to signal the others. This is where all their hard work would pay off.

"So I guess you're the only one here who can tell me what's been going on."

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"Yes you do! After this hell I've been through tonight, don't you think I at least deserve an answer?!" Kaiba kept quiet, trying to keep up his usual arrogant persona. It wasn't working.

"I said I didn't care anymore, and I don't. Good night pup - I am going to bed."

"So you don't care about me?" The blonde tried to play the guilt trip card. If Kaiba really did care for him in some way, hell in any way, then this would prove his theory.

"I didn't say that!" Seto had retaliated too soon. Mentally he was banging his head off a wall. The two teens still sat on the couch as the other members of the night waited patiently behind them, trying not to make any noise.

"Just please tell me about this journal?" Jounouchi asked quietly. Kaiba began to feel small butterflies, but ignored them. There was no way a blonde dog was going to make him nervous! "Kaiba?" 'I wish I could call him Seto. It would be nice to have that special place in Kaiba's life where I could refer to him by first name.'

"What do you want to know?" the brunette knew it was a dumb question to ask, but he wanted to take things as slow as possible.

"Whose is it?"

"Mine."

"What did you write in it?"

"A journal is supposed to keep personal things personal. I don't need to show you." Seto knew he was right, but also predicted Jou would find other ways to look at his private book.

"Then I will find it another way. I am sure Mokuba has another copy. Just show me now Kaiba. It can't be that bad. I bet you put stupid stuff like 'I hate that stupid mutt' or 'that damn dog is so annoying, he should just go to the pound'. So there is no need to worry, since I have already predicted what you wrote. Right?" Kaiba mentally cringed.

"Right," he said sarcastically. "Follow me." The taller teen stood and walked towards the main staircase. Once there, he headed to the second story and entered his room. Jou tried to stay some distance away from the other, seeing as how he looked so pale.

Once they both entered Kaiba's room, Jounouchi took the opportunity to memorize everything. 'Oh God, I am in Seto Kaiba's room!' Kaiba walked over to his dresser door beside the bed and pulled out a small booklet. He motioned Jounouchi to join him on the bed.

"This is my most recent journal which I have written in. Everything here is supposed to be private and sacred to me." Jou started to feel bad about forcing Seto to show him his journal, but damn it, he just had to know!

The brunette motioned the book to the blonde. Jou looked over hesitantly at Kaiba who just sat there holding his breath. Seto didn't know how the other was going to react to his writings. Even his little brother had a hard time trying not to laugh. Kaiba bit his bottom lip unconsciously and put his hands at his sides. Jou opened to the first page and started reading.

"Uh, Kaiba?"

"Yes?"

"This is about rashes."

The CEO gasped and took the journal from Jounouchi's hands. He flipped a few pages and once again gave his prized possession to Katsuya. As they both sat on the edge of Kaiba's bed, Jou looked down at his lap and began to read the perfect script of Seto's handwriting.

_- Journal for November 6th -_

_- That dream haunted me again last night. It's made me think about my emotions for Jou. Even if we are supposed to be enemies, I still can think of him becoming involved with my life. There hasn't been much there besides Mokuba. He is my only salvation. But I know he will leave and marry someday. It gets lonely. -_

Jounouchi stopped reading and looked up at Kaiba. "Is that all you want - to become friends?" Seto sighed and shook his head lightly.

"Keep reading." Jou looked confused by the statement, but continued with the next day.

_-Journal for November 7th -_

_-I beg for this dream to stop. It's pushing me to where I can't think anymore in the office, or have to stop working just to take a cold shower. Sometimes I find myself wanting to take a nap for a chance to experience that pleasure again. It's like a drug. He is like a drug. I will end this message here. Maybe someday I will have the guts to write about my dream. But it will not do it justice.-_

Jounouchi stopped there and once again looked at Kaiba sitting on his left. The brunette wasn't looking at the blonde as he flipped three pages.

_-Journal for November 29th -_

_- Alright, I have been thinking a while on how I want to word this. The dream starts out in the same place. I am sitting behind my desk at work and everything seems to be fine. But then the door opens and a janitor walks in. After I notice him, the sky suddenly turns dark and it's after hours at Kaiba Corp. When I look back up, no one is there. After ignoring the intruder, I feel a body press up behind me while typing. I turn around and no one is there. But when I look back to my desk, everything is removed except a semi-naked Jou lying on his back; and oddly, a bowl of peanuts I sometimes eat. He has this white silk button down shirt on, and what seems to be nothing else. He seductively arches his back, but then looks at the small bowl in front of me. -_

_- "Can I taste your nuts?" he asks and leans over near my crotch while some how managing to lie on the large desk. I nod my head, unsure. He takes one into his mouth and chews slowly. "Mmm, salty," he whispers. It was like a bad quote from a movie, though I ignored it as he started unbuttoning his top. Slowly the shirt comes undone, revealing tight skin which seems perfect in my eyes. I follow his every move, until he stops on the very last button. It all seemed so real. I closed my eyes and open them once again to find him bent over on my desk. Everything went too fast to recall, but the next thing I know, I am fucking him from behind. I can't think of any other word than fucking, because what else would you call it in a dream? -_

_- I am about to climax; to spill everything I have into Jou. When suddenly, I see crowds of people standing all around us; and in the front row - all of Jounouchi's little friends watching in amusement. Maybe it's a sign of fear of what others will think about us. Or maybe I just got off faster because the thought of voyeurism turns me on. Whatever the case, Jou and I finish what we started without any interruption. But before I could wake up from the mind numbing orgasm's aftershock, Jou said the three little words which I can never forget. It seems a bit dramatic, but 'I love you' is a big step to me. A step I would be willing to take if given the chance with Jounouchi. And that is why the dream has been haunting me. Not because I wake up sticky and horny – but the fact that me and the pup could actually work something out; and all I do is keep pushing him away. -_

_-And as time goes by, I think I'm falling for him.-_

Jou closed the diary and set it aside. "I think I've read enough," he said. He just couldn't believe that after all this time and bullshit Kaiba had put him through, this was the way he felt.

"Don't leave me hanging."

Jounouchi sighed." It seems like we've wasted so much time fighting." Seto nodded his head and scooted closer to the other boy.

"Just tell me right now, no more games. Do you want to be with me? To at least give me a chance?" In all truth, Jou didn't know what to do. This night had been exhausting, and he really didn't want to deal with this right now. He threw himself back onto the bed and yawned deeply. Seto sat above him and waited. When there was no response, he laid next to Jou. "What's holding you back?" The blonde tilted his head to the side, looking directly at Kaiba.

"Nothing really. It seems I have all my friends' approval. But you could have anybody. Some rich woman or man who is smarter, good looking, and did I mention rich?" The brunette laughed and leaned in closer.

"And why would I need someone who is rich?"

"I dunno."

"Why don't you think you're smart?"

"School, I don't do as well as you."

"And I don't expect you to. You get decent grades, nothing to be ashamed of. You're not failing are you?"

"No."

"And why would I want anyone else, if I find you most attractive?" The other shrugged his shoulders.

"You find me attractive?" Kaiba smirked and pecked Jou with his lips, creating a soft smacking sound. "I'll take that as a yes."

There was silence for a moment before Seto kissed Jou again, the exact same way as before. "So here we are." He smiled at the blonde.

"Yeah." Jou was still lying on his back with Kaiba halfway on top of him.

"Alone in my room, and on my bed." Jounouchi started turning red as his heart leaped.

"So?" he asked. This time the brunette summed up the courage and fully kissed the other. Jou could feel a warm tongue licking his lips, so the blonde opened them and stuck his out as well. Their lips mashed together creating sucking noises mingled with slurps. Seto took the initiative to stop and breathe.

"So, stay with me tonight?"

.............................................Meanwhile

Ten minutes had passed since the group had seen Kaiba take Jou upstairs, leading him to his journal and the truth.

"Man, I hope Jou doesn't kill Kaiba," Yugi said.

"Or the other way around," Yami stated.

"I say we go up there and listen at Kaiba's door! What could it hurt? I really want to know what they're doing!" Bakura said.

Yami nodded his head. "For once, I agree with you. We all want to know what's happening between Kaiba and Jou." The group was becoming excited as Yami led them up the stairs. Malik and Marik were the last to follow.

Once they reached the bedroom door of Seto Kaiba, the group put their ears against the door in hopes of hearing something.

"I don't hear anything," Ryou said and pressed his ear closer to the door. 

"Me either," Malik whispered.

"Wait, wait! I do! I hear something!" Yugi chirped and stood back from the door. Yami looked at his lover questioningly.

"What is it, Yugi?" the spirit asked.

"Snoring." The small boy smiled and slowly opened the large door. The room had a faint light near the bed. He stepped closer and made his way into the room.

"Yugi!" Yami tried to stop him."

"Don't worry, Yami. I hear two sets of lungs. Kaiba's asleep too." The group made it to the bed and looked down. There lay Jounouchi and Seto, curled up in the blankets and against each other. "It looks like we did too good of a job and tired them out," Yugi whined as Yami led them out of the room and shut the doors. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this!"

"But Yugi, they are together. I think your plan worked perfectly," Ryou said. As the three couples made it downstairs, they all realized their exhaustion.

Soon the group of teens either crashed on the couch, or used whatever energy they had left to make an appropriate bed. The last thing anyone remembered was Yugi wishing them all a happy new year - and all of them telling him to shut up.

* * *

OWARI 

.................................

Oh my goodness, I can't believe I finally finished it! Took long enough man. I was also a little worried about the lemon, thinking I had gone too far. But oh well. it took me so long to update because I wrote two endings and another fic on top of that. I will post that soon also. A FBI fic for Jou/Kaiba.

I had used this ending before, love the line. But the other fic didn't have a wide audience, so I said what the hell. I hope it doesn't make me unoriginal. And also I think I am going to do an epilogue. Either that or a one shot because I have a small plot bunny that needs to be taken care of.

Well I think I accomplished my goal for this fic. Now you all have a nice story surrounding fun games and not so innocent teasing.

And YES there are two endings to this fic. You can find the other one at Just use the search thingy or look for my username. BTW my name at is Dvorak. Remember that. And for some reason, ff will not let me put the link to the other chapter. Sorry. Email me and I will either send you the link or the chapter myself.

And that's about it for Teasing Games...

- Amati _aka Dvorak_


	16. Epilogue One

**Title: End Game**

**Author: Dvorak**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Pairing(s): Kaiba/Jou – Yami/Yugi – Bakura/Ryou – Marik/Malik**

**Beta: JB**

**Spoilers: Just for my previous fic, Teasing Games - but nothing in the anime or manga.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, it title belongs to the great Kazuki Takahashi.**

**Summary: Amazingly 365 days have passed and a new year is beginning. Jou, with the help of Seto and Mokuba, throws another New Year's party at the mansion. This multi-chapter epilogue involves weird games, bizarre gifts, and an even more interesting car ride. So how will Jou and Seto spend their first anniversary? And what other little tricks does Yugi have up his sleeve?**

**Author's Note: I was debating over a title to choose for an epilogue of 'Teasing Games.' Well, my beta came up with 'End Game.' Definition: the final stages of a chess game after most of the pieces have been removed from the board. This might work because it's almost like Yugi is 'playing' Jou and Seto like pawns...the definition was given to me by my beta, which is a great description for the title.**

**Epilogue One: Please everything above before continuing...**

It was early morning on December 30th as Yugi Mutou got up and stretched his petite body. Yami got up with him and headed to the kitchen. Every holiday break, it was the same familiar routine: the taller boy would fix the coffee and Yugi would check the mail.

The teen walked outside and opened the box. He saw a beige colored envelope with his name on it. His heart skipped as he dropped the other mail and ran inside.

"Yami, Yami!"

"OUCH, THAT'S HOT!" Apparently startled by Yugi's enthusiastic entrance, Yami had spilled some hot coffee. Yugi apologized then stuck the new mail in front of his lover's face. "What is it?" he asked while grabbing for the paper towels.

"You will never believe it, Yami! Kaiba invited us over to his house for New Year's!"

The spirit choked on the hot liquid and set it down. "You're joking!"

"No, no. Here, look. It says 'You are invited to the Kaiba mansion for New Year's Eve and the one year anniversary celebration of Seto Kaiba and Katsuya Jounouchi. Please do not bring any alcohol for there will be drinks provided.'"

"Well, it seems Kaiba's really got this planned out." Yami put his hand on his chin.

"It also says that each couple should bring a gift for the happy couple. Who would've thought that Kaiba and Jou would be so happy together?" Yami laughed and embraced Yugi from behind.

"You did, my hikari. Even though it was a long shot, you believed in them. You are a true friend." Yugi leaned back and kissed the spirit. He sighed and released the other's lips.

"But what are we going to get them?"

"Bakura! Bakura!" Ryou called but there was no answer. He ran upstairs to his bedroom to find the spirit curled up in the blankets and sleeping peacefully. These were rare moments, so Ryou decided not to bother the other man. But before he could get away, a strong arm snaked across his waist and pulled him back onto the bed.

"What?" Bakura said sleepily while holding onto Ryou as if he were a teddy bear. The small teen blushed and scooted closer.

"We got an invitation..."

"Not going."

"...To Kaiba's mansion for New Year's." Bakura shot up and looked down at his hikari, lying on the bed.

"You're joking!" Ryou laughed and sat up beside Bakura.

"No, here is the invitation. It seems we are also going to celebrate Kaiba and Jou's one year anniversary."

"Aren't they supposed to do that alone?" The spirit arched an eyebrow.

"Malik! Malik, you lazy ass, get up! It's noon already!" Marik yelled and nudged the sleeping boy. When the other didn't move, Marik became really upset but decided against any violence. He knew Malik wasn't a morning person.

"What is it?" Startled, Marik jumped about five feet, having thought the other was still asleep. Apparently not. Marik grabbed his light's arm, pulling him out of bed and into a firm embrace. They shared a passionate kiss, but Marik wound up regretting it.

"Morning breath!" The spirit pushed Malik away and held out a large envelope.

"What the hell is that?" he asked.

"An invitation to Kaiba's mansion for New Year's."

"You're shittin' me!" Marik shook his head. "I'll bring the alcohol!" It seemed the smaller teen was now wide awake.

"No, it says no alcohol is to be brought. It seems Kaiba has pulled out all the stops."

Malik whined and lay back in the bed once more. "Well then, if there's no alcohol, I'm not going!" Marik sighed and sat down next to Malik.

"Well, it says to bring a gift. I'll let you pick it out if you go." Malik was still pouting, but brightened up when he was given the choice for a present.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

It was New Year's Eve and everyone was arriving at the mansion. Jounouchi opened the door dressed in black slacks and a black dress shirt that buttoned up in the front.

"Hey guys!" he greeted.

"Man, who dressed you?" Malik asked and gave a little pat to the blonde's behind as he walked past.

"Seto." Everyone snickered and made their way into the living room with the big screen television. They all seated themselves next to their better halves as the blonde stood in front of them. "What are those?" Jounouchi asked, looking at the bags each couples had.

"Presents for your anniversary," Yugi smiled and put his gift aside. "But not 'til Kaiba gets here."

"I didn't tell you to bring presents." Jou looked puzzled.

A smaller figure entered the room and stood behind the blonde. "But I did, since I made the invitations and all." Mokuba smiled, startling Jounouchi and causing him to leap five feet in the air. Jou wasn't too surprised that the little Kaiba would be participating for New Year's.

Suddenly, the door bell rang and the other guests looked at each other. "Who else could be here?" Ryou asked.

"Well, Seto didn't want to take any chances with you guys, so he invited everyone. I guess it's supposed to make you all behave this year." He smiled and opened the front door. There stood Honda, Mai, and Anzu.

"Yo, what's up?" Honda said and made his way into the mansion. "Man, I forgot how big this place was. You living here, Jou?" The blonde thought about the question and sighed.

"Well, kinda. I am here so much it's like I live here. But, it's not like I have my own room or anything." Mokuba interrupted.

"That's because you sleep and live in my brother's room." Jou thought about the comment. It was very true, but he didn't think he and Kaiba had grown so close. It had been whole year since they got together, and three months since the CEO had asked Jou to move in. His thoughts were put on hold as the three extra guests made their way into the living area. Good thing it was well furnished.

Tea crossed her legs. "So, where's Kaiba?" She smiled brightly while Jou tried to think of an answer.

"I think he's in his room, but I'm not sure. I'll go check." Jou left the large area and ran up the main staircase to Seto's room. Once there, he opened the door and walked inside.

Kaiba sat on the edge of the bed, buttoning up his white shirt. The blonde walked over and stood next to his lover, deciding a quick peck would be nice.

"Hey handsome," Jou said in a low voice, putting his hand on Seto's shoulder. The brunette placed his hand on Jounouchi's and sighed. "They're all here." Seto stood up and situated his attire.

"How do I look?"

"Good as always. Why are you so nervous?" Jou sat on the bed.

"I'm not."

"Whatever, blue eyes. Let's just go down to the party." The teen took hold of Kaiba's hand, leading him out the door and down the steps. Kaiba was very worried about tonight. He had no expectations or predictions on what the outcome would be. All Jounouchi and Seto had planned for were no alcohol, and no games – especially no games.

Kaiba looked at his lover and realized it had truly been an entire year since they were first brought together. He really wanted to have a week's vacation with the blonde, but the company needed more time than Seto cared to give. Thus, they had both decided to have an evening all alone and have Mokuba spend the night at Yugi's place. But first, they had to survive through the remaining year until midnight when Kaiba planned to kick the other guests out - literally. He wasn't going to have them spoil the night for him and Jounouchi.

Jou looked at Kaiba, worried about his tall, dark and better half. He knew Seto was worried. Right about now, Kaiba would usually be in a fairly good mood because he knew he was going to get some. 'Something must really be on his mind.' Before they went into the living area, Jou reached up and kissed Kaiba softly in a reassuring manner. The brunette smiled. Jou was the only one who was able to comfort him without him feeling weak about it later. They both sighed when they walked into the crowded area.

It was now or never.

"Hey look who it is, the happy couple!" Ryou greeted while grabbing the attention of every person in the room. Jou smiled nervously while Kaiba stood expressionless.

"So, we haven't seen you two much lately since you got together," Yami said. "How is it going?"

"Yeah, how is the sex?" Malik questioned seriously. The others snickered while Yami seemed to be very offended.

"Not what I meant!" he retaliated. Kaiba bent down his head to hide the small curve of his lip. He wanted to laugh so badly. But Jou found this as the perfect moment to respond.

"It's great!" the pup beamed.

"What, the sex?" Bakura asked, truly curious by his response. Seto couldn't hold back and almost had to choke down his laugh. The others, and Jounouchi, looked at him.

"No, Bakura." Kaiba looked up with his eyebrows raised at Jou's last comment. The blonde held out his hands in defense. "No, no. What I mean is, ummm, the relationship is great, but it's not what I meant earlier." Jou paused as everyone seemed to hang off his every word. "But the sex is too, if you all must know!" He blurted out the last part, embarrassed by the fact that he had just told something very intimate in his life. The night was going to be hell all over again. Jou slumped into the back of the couch and decided to rest under Kaiba's right arm. The brunette just raised his arm and placed it over Jounouchi's shoulder.

"At least you two aren't like you were last year. I mean look, there you are all cuddled up in the couch when last New Year's, all you did was bicker and fight," Yami said.

"Well, they did kiss during Spin the Bottle!" Ryou commented and laughed.

"And Jou gave Kaiba that lap dance. Man that was great! By the way Kaiba, how was it? I am debating whether or not to slip a hundred to the blonde myself if it was that good. You looked pretty flustered last time!" Bakura laughed.

Seto froze in his seat as Jounouchi's heart swelled ands butterflies rose in his chest. The blonde began to scoot away, out of his lover's grasp. He didn't know how Kaiba was going to take the news. No one had ever mentioned the dance after that night, and Jou had hoped it would stay that way.

Confused, blue eyes met brown ones. "That was you?" Jou nodded softly and inched further away.

"I'm sorry, Seto. I didn't think it was all that important." He cursed at Bakura for saying anything. Whenever the spirit decided to open his mouth, it could only mean trouble.

"It's fine, Jou. I was just really surprised, that's all." Then Kaiba leaned forward and whispered into the blonde's ear. "You haven't really given me head since our first time, have you?" Jounouchi blushed fully and pulled back his head some, staring at the CEO. It was true – they hadn't really had oral sex in their relationship, but sex was also very rare. They had talked and ironically, had decided it was best not to push the physical aspect until a year had passed and they would celebrate their first anniversary. The sex they had was very simple, nothing beyond what they did on their first night together. Jou was fine with that. It comforted him that Seto wasn't using him just for his body, and actually wanted a long term relationship.

Bringing his mind back to reality, Jou remembered Kaiba's question. "Tonight," he whispered quickly. After the tension had eased between the couple, the blonde snuggled back into Seto's arm.

"What's this dance you guys are talking about?" Anzu asked.

Yugi decided to explain what happened. "Well, Kaiba won a game of Twister and his prize was to get a lap dance."

"And how did you get Jou to agree to this? I know he wouldn't go quietly," Honda stated.

"No, he didn't. Actually, we did a coin toss and I used a trick quarter," he smiled.

"What! You DID cheat!" Jou sat forward in his seat and pointed at Yugi. "I should have known!"

Yugi laughed. "What, you think I just keep a spare quarter in my pants Jounouchi? I was just waiting to use it on either you or Kaiba."

"Hey Kaiba," Bakura said. "Didn't you say that was the best head you'd ever had?"

"Sure was," Yami almost snorted, remembering the incident in the closet. Yugi looked over at him oddly. It seemed not even Yugi knew about everything that had happened last year.

"Shutupshutupshutupshutup!" Jounouchi yelled and stood, taking the defense. "What about you, Bakura? If I remember correctly, it was you who made out with Kaiba!"

"And you made out with Marik!" Bakura laughed, holding his stomach. The blonde mumbled something and crossed his arms, taking the seat next to Kaiba again.

"Are you guys kidding?" Honda looked shocked. "What the hell happened last year while we were gone!" No one answered and all looked down at the ground. "Wait, if Bakura and Kaiba made out, and especially if Jou and Marik did, maybe I don't want to know!"

Yami laughed and snuggled Yugi closer to his body. "Good call, Honda," the spirit smirked.

"So, what else happened last time? I am curious." Of course Mai of all people would be the one wanting to know all the dirty facts. She sat up in her seat and looked at Yugi.

"Well," he began. "Let's see, from what I can remember, uhh, Yami can't play pool to save his life; we know Malik and Marik are physically able to have clean sex."

"Clean?" Honda asked. "How can sex be clean?" Everyone besides Malik and Marik shrugged their shoulders at the question.

"We found out that between Yugi and Ryou, my hikari is seme!" Bakura shouted, raising his hand. Everyone sweat dropped.

Yugi cleared his throat. "Anyway, Yami proposed to Kaiba, and Jou is the louder one in bed. But Kaiba is like the Energizer Bunny, he doesn't stop!" Seto and Jounouchi sat up and looked at the smaller boy.

"How would you know?" the blonde questioned. Yugi coughed loudly, looking for any help on the answer. The others looked away as if they knew nothing. "You better tell me, Yugi!" Jou looked pissed.

"Uh, well we heard you actually." Yugi blushed."

"We?" Kaiba asked, trying to understand the situation.

"Uh, yeah. Everyone heard you." Yugi was trying his best not to lie, but also to keep the whole truth from the new couple. He didn't think they would approve of all their friends listening in while they were having sex. Yami grabbed his lover's hand, comforting him.

Jou put his hands over his face, hiding his blush from all his friends and his lover. He really didn't need this all over again. "Wait, how would you hear? Seto's bedroom is all the way upstairs!" Yugi just nodded his head and smiled nervously. "So, you were all up there, all night, listening to us?" The blonde was more shocked than anything.

"Actually," Bakura crossed his arms. "Everyone got tired because Mr. Bunny over there wouldn't give it a rest. I wanted to stay but nooo, couldn't do that." He looked at Ryou who gave him an equally dirty expression.

This time, it was Kaiba who blushed. He remembered that night and the bitching he had heard from Jounouchi the next day. "Ok, let's just forget about it and change the subject. It happened a year ago so there's no need to bicker over it now." Everyone, especially Jou, gasped at the thought of a passive CEO. Everyone had thought that Seto would be the one most upset, but it seemed the year, and Jou, had been a stress reliever for him.

"Uh, okay," Ryou intervened and looked at his watch. "Well, it's 11:30 right now. What should we do until midnight?"

"How about Truth or Dare?" Bakura stood up and literally shouted.

"NO!" Kaiba and Jou shouted simultaneously.

"What about the presents." Mokuba spoke up. "We should celebrate their one year anniversary before the New Year. So how about you, Bakura and Ryou, what did you get them?" Bakura reached beside the couch to pull out a small box wrapped with red paper. Kaiba mentally groaned, hoping the gift was somewhat decent. Knowing the spirit, that chance was slim to none.

Ryou stood and walked over to Jou, handing him the box. The blonde tore the paper off and looked at the gift. It was a small, hand held video camera. "Ryou, Bakura, this looks very expensive. How did you get the money to buy this?" Jounouchi asked.

Ryou shrugged. "I have no idea. Bakura's the one who got it for you. Where did you buy it love?" he asked.

"Umm, from a friend."

"What friend? Oh dear, you stole it didn't you?"

"No, I paid thirty bucks for it, but the guy I bought it from probably did." He laughed as Ryou blushed from embarrassment. He jabbed the spirit's side as Mai handed the couple a bag.

"Here Jou, this is from Anzu and me. Hope you like it." The blonde took the bag and reached inside. He pulled out a nice bottle of champagne and looked at the year.

"Dom Perignon Champagne! Mai, Anzu, this is a two hundred dollar bottle! It's awesome!" Jou squealed.

"You sure know your alcohol Jou." Tea laughed.

"Thank you," Kaiba said as he saw Mokuba bring in their good crystal glasses.

"I think this calls for a toast." The two girls stood up and poured each glass, handing them to the other men. Once everything was passed out, Mai ushered everyone to stand up as she held out her glass. "To Jou and Kaiba. Here's to a long lasting relationship! May you both have health and good fortune. Well, I think you have the good fortune already covered, eh Kaiba." She winked at the brunette and took a drink. Everyone mimicked her and downed their glass.

"I thought I said no alcohol?" Seto smirked after finishing his champagne. Jounouchi nudged his side at the comment.

"Ok, here is my present," Honda declared and handed Kaiba a manila envelope. "Though this one is more for Kaiba than you, Jou," he smiled. The blonde waited for his lover to open the package.

"Honda, I must say," the CEO smirked. "You have truly outdone yourself." Jou looked at the gift that was making his lover so happy.

"Honda, I am going to kill you!" Jounouchi grabbed the pictures out of Seto's hand. There he was in the picture, from one year ago, dressed as a woman in front of the steps. He had forgotten all about the camera incident. There were six poses altogether, but Honda had been generous enough to give them double prints.

"Gee, you're so kind to give us the pictures Honda." Jou twitched his eyebrow, trying to remain calm in front of the other guests.

"Yeah well, don't forget about the wallet photos I had made in there." He looked at Kaiba. "And if you want me to go ahead, I can take your favorite picture and blow it up for you?" Jou shook his head.

"Nonono. No one is blowing up anything on me!"

"Except Kaiba," Marik blurted. Everyone laughed while Jou realized he'd walked right into that one. He crossed his arms and pouted, which Seto found adorable. He chose not to say anything though for the blonde had already been embarrassed enough tonight. "Hey Jou, don't you want our present?" Marik looked at Malik, both of them exchanging a glance.

"Ok," Kaiba said. He was actually nervous about what the duo would bring as a present. Malik stood up and went to the main closet where he had hidden the gift. Yugi and the others saw a large bag being carried in with 'the Lion's Den' logo imprinted on the front.

"Sorry, we didn't have the money to buy wrapping paper after shopping. Marik and I just couldn't stop!" The small teen lugged the heavy bag in front of Jou and Seto while the others looked on with curiosity.

The blonde was hesitant to open his gift. Kaiba noticed this, and opted to help his puppy by removing the presents himself.

"A bottle of vanilla lube and a bag of condoms? Like we don't have that already." Malik and Marik shrugged.

"Keep looking. There is plenty more where that came from." Seto leaned forward and pulled out another box, looking at the picture on the front.

"A dildo? Do we really need one of these?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow and Jou almost passed out from shock.

"I sure as hell don't need a dildo when I got the real thing right here!" Jou retaliated.

"What? Kaiba's baby dragon?" Seto gasped and almost growled at Malik's comment. "I don't think even 'it' can vibrate."

"Yeah well, it ain't such a baby!"

"Okay guys, just stop now!" Anzu held up her hands, trying to stop the feud between the two couples. "Kaiba, just keep opening your gifts," the girl refereed.

"Fine," he said and pulled out four pairs of handcuffs. "What are these for?" he questioned.

"I don't know, maybe you guys want to try that bondage thing out. It's working out pretty good for us," Malik said, grinning.

"TMI Malik," Yami told other teen. "Is there more Kaiba?" The brunette nodded.

"Yes, it looks like all movies though." He glanced in the bag.

"Oh really?" Ryou beamed. "What are the names? Have you seen them before?"

Seto began reading off the name of each of the videos. "Let's see, there's 'Better Sex Through Yoga For Gay Men, 2003 Edition.'" The group sighed in defeat, thinking Malik and Marik could have at least come up with a suitable gift. Kaiba just kept reading the names one by one. "There's 'Gay to Z,' 'Master Bation Karate Moves,' 'My Sexual Harassment,' 'Teen Boys go Doggy Style,' do I need to read more?" Jounouchi was about to have a heart-attack. Not only that, but he was kind of excited about being able to watch them with Seto. The Yoga thing sounded cool anyway.

"No, I think that's enough," Yugi said.

"Hey Kaiba?" The CEO looked to his right where Bakura sat on the other couch. "Can I borrow those when you're done? OUCH!" Another jab from Ryou's elbow managed to keep the spirit quiet.

Yugi looked at Yami while the others were preoccupied. "Uh, Jou…"

The blonde looked at his best friend and grinned. "Yeah Yug?"

"Well, here is our present to you and Kaiba. I hope you guys use it." The small teen tossed it over into the blonde's lap. Jou and Seto looked down at the black wrapper surrounding the box. Very odd. Kaiba removed the paper and tossed it aside.

"A game? How fitting," the brunette said sarcastically.

"Actually, I would hope you guys would use it tonight." Yugi looked at them with his big eyes.

"Ok, how do you play it?" Jou questioned, opening the box and displaying the objects.

"Well you take these little paper cards, and each one of you writes down a secret fantasy you have always wanted to try. But you have to keep it a secret from each other 'til you actually play. Write down about five each and put them in this box." Everyone looked at the large object Yugi was pointing out. It seemed to be a simple plastic box with a lid. "You put your fantasies in there and shake it. Then, you draw them out one by one and perform what the card says, but you can't say which one is yours or mock the others. The whole point of the game is to let each partner open up more."

"Hey, I hate to admit it Yugi, but that's a pretty good idea. Thanks a lot pal," Jou said and started to put the presents away.

"Wait, how about if you go and write them down now and I will put them in the box so you can't look at what the other wrote?"

"Does it really matter?" Jounouchi pouted as he was handed a pencil and sheets of paper. Yugi nodded his head while the two lovers went into separate rooms to write. Kaiba was a bit hesitant, but he didn't want an argument over something as trivial as a sex game. He just couldn't wait for the night to be over so he could go to bed with his pup.

After a few minutes they came back in the room to hear the television blaring as the ball was beginning to drop for the New Year. Jounouchi and Kaiba handed their fantasies to Yugi and grabbed another glass of champagne which had been set out already by the others.

Yugi tossed them into the box and shook it up so their cards would come out randomly. It was now five minutes until midnight and Yugi's curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"Ryou," the small boy called out.

"Yes, Yugi?"

"Come with me to the kitchen, I think we need another refill on the drinks." Ryou looked over at everyone's glasses which were still full, and a large bottle of champagne that wasn't even half empty. He shrugged his shoulder and nodded his head, following Yugi. They made it to the kitchen without anyone's notice. "What is it Yugi?"

"I am too curious to pass this up. I want to read the cards," the boy said. He had the original box with the spare papers and the black box in hand.

"Yugi! You can't do that! It's private, and just wrong!" Ryou was ignored as Yugi opened the box, taking out a piece of paper with neat handwriting.

"This one must be Kaiba's. Let's see, both partners blindfolded? Boring." Yugi tossed the paper on the table and read another card. "Have sex in a closet. So not original." Ryou tried to stop his friend, but he also was curious to know what was written. "Bondage, well that's a little better." He set that card off to the side, away from the others that were discarded. "Doggy style. Now who do you think made this fantasy up?" He looked at Ryou, who gave a knowing smirk. "Lick whipped cream off of chest. Can't they think of any other places to lick? I know a lot more." Then, the unthinkable happened when Yugi took a pencil and erased the word chest.

"Yugi, its one thing to look at them, but to change them!"

"Relax; I am only changing one little word."

"Well it's pretty big when you change chest to cock!"

"Same difference," Yugi shrugged it off. "Keep watch for me, will ya?" Ryou looked panicked but did as the other asked. Yugi just couldn't take it anymore and decided to add a few of his own. Since they couldn't say anything to each other about a fantasy, how would they ever know? After a few minutes, Yugi threw away the 'lame ideas' and inserted some of his own.

"Did you change everything?" Ryou asked.

"No. If I did, they would surely know it was fixed. What would you think if your card was never used? They have to think everything is the other's idea, right?" Yugi smiled and headed back into the living room with the black box in hand. He handed it to Jou, patting his best friend on the back.

"Uh, thanks Yugi," he said.

"No problem. Have fun tonight!"

**TBC – Yes, I have continued this fiction – there are THREE epilogue chapters. So review, tell me if you're happy about this. Also, I have a question for some people, what are the limits of this 'M' rating? I know ff used to not permit NC-17 fictions, but is that aloud now with the new system? Just curious because Teasing Games has an alternate last chapter (the one before the epilogues with a steamy sex scene.) that is so much better than the one I posted. I did this so I wouldn't get my account deleted AGAIN. It would be very helpful if people would give me the information on this since I rarely visit ff anymore. Thanks all!**

**-Dvora**


	17. Epilogue Two

**Title: End Game**

**Author: Dvorak**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Pairing(s): Kaiba/Jou – Yami/Yugi – Bakura/Ryou – Marik/Malik**

**Beta: JB**

**Spoilers: Just for my previous fic, Teasing Games - but nothing in the anime or manga.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, it title belongs to the great Kazuki Takahashi.**

**Summary: (DLAAC) Amazingly 365 days have passed and a new year is beginning. Jou, with the help of Seto and Mokuba, throws another New Year's party at the mansion. This multi-chapter epilogue involves weird games, bizarre gifts, and an even more interesting car ride. So how will Jou and Seto spend their first anniversary? And what other little tricks does Yugi have up his sleeve?**

**Author's Note: I was debating over a title to choose for an epilogue of 'Teasing Games.' Well, my beta came up with 'End Game.' Definition: the final stages of a chess game after most of the pieces have been removed from the board. This might work because it's almost like Yugi is 'playing' Jou and Seto like pawns...the definition was given to me by my beta, which is a great description for the title.**

**Epilogue Two**

The New Year was slowly approaching. The couples were seated and ready for the annual kiss while the others were geared up with festive hats and noisemakers. Jou snuggled against his lover as the brunette put his arm around the other's shoulder for comfort. The blonde purred and ran his finger over Seto's chest, trying to send the message that he was horny and the guests had better leave soon. Seto looked down at his pup and chucked deeply so only Jounouchi could hear.

The CEO looked around for his younger brother and spotted him in the corner of a large sofa, watching the television. It seemed everyone had a loved one to kiss. There was Malik and Marik, Bakura and Ryou, Yami and Yugi, him and Jou, and even Anzu and Honda had decided to pair up for the event. That only left Mai and Mokuba. A little light bulb shone over Kaiba's head. He had an idea. It was a crazy one, but it would be great payback for the year before when Mokuba had taken his diary. The tall brunette lifted his arm from around Jou's shoulder and stood up, and headed over to Mai. Jou turned his attention to the television, missing the warmth and comfort from Seto.

From her sitting position, Mai looked up at Seto and smiled. 'What the hell does he want?' she thought.

"Mai, I need to talk to you," he said seriously.

"Oh yeah, about what?" Mai asked, as she realized the arrogant bastard was just walking away from her. 'Oh if he expects me to follow him, he's shit out of luck.' When Kaiba didn't return from around the corner, she huffed and stood up. "Damn it." The blonde stood quickly and followed Kaiba to the hallway where he was currently observing an old painting. "What do you want Kaiba?"

He smiled and turned to her. "A favor actually. I want you to embarrass my little brother for me."

"Mokuba?" she was baffled that Kaiba of all people would want to do this to his younger sibling! He nodded his head and continued.

"I need you to be the one to give him the New Year's kiss. He likes you Mai, and you are very stunning," Kaiba lied.

The woman took the bait and blushed as Seto complimented her. "Well alright, it was pretty awful what he did to you and Jou. So, I guess. How far should I go?"

Kaiba smiled his trade mark grin. "Give it all you've got." He walked back into the living room and took his seat next to Jou. The blonde unconsciously snuggled into his lover and breathed in his musky cologne.

"What were you doing?" he sighed, feeling relaxed.

"Nothing, had to go to the bathroom."

"With Mai?" Jou looked up and smiled.

"Very perceptive, puppy," Kaiba said as the others in the room stood up and held out their glasses. Ten seconds until the New Year arrived. Jou and Seto almost didn't notice, but managed to refill their drinks just in time.

"Happy New Year!" everyone shouted as they took their drinks. Kaiba lovingly placed his arm around Jounouchi and gulped down the champagne. Jou took the offered glass and drank while arm in arm with the brunette. As Jou reached up to kiss Kaiba, the other gracefully bent down, opening his mouth slightly.

Jou moaned at his lover's touch, sliding his tongue in and out, tasting the lingering champagne. They released as confetti poured over them and loud noisemakers popped out from between people's lips. With all the commotion, Kaiba almost missed Mai walking up to his younger brother and tapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, Mai?" he asked, looking a bit out of place.

"Well, I never did get my New Year's kiss, did I?" she smiled and bent down to face Mokuba. The blonde woman pulled the smaller child in and kissed him fully. Mokuba was shocked and wasn't able to move or function properly. He heard the others laughing, saying how cute that was, but there was nothing much he cared to do about that at the moment because the woman he liked was currently kissing him. She released his lips and stood up straight, setting her hands on her hips. "Hey, you are a pretty good kisser, kid. Better then some of the older men I have kissed." She smiled and winked. The younger Kaiba blushed as his heart rate rapidly sped up. He felt faint.

"Mokuba," Kaiba walked up, calling his name in a stern, business-like voice. The raven haired boy turned and looked up nervously. Then something happened that Mokuba had never seen in his twelve years of life. "Get a room." Seto had just made a joke and everyone was laughing at him. The adolescent was fuming, wanting to tear his big brother in two. Maybe he could get him back? Mokuba had a plan.

"Seto, I hate you for doing this! You embarrassed me!" he stormed upstairs while everyone just laughed. It had been a terrible thing to do, but Mokuba had it coming. The younger Kaiba went into his brother's room instead of his own. That journal had to be around here somewhere!

"Yugi!" a small whisper came from behind the tri-colored haired teen. Yugi looked around and saw Mokuba in the corner, waving at him to follow. They both went into the next room while the others were currently playing limbo, the only game Kaiba had permitted at the party – if one would consider it a game.

"What is it Mokuba?" Yugi asked, then gasped when he saw the preteen hold out Kaiba's old journal from last year. Mokuba knew he would need it someday. "I can't believe you would do something so…" he was at a loss for words as tears came to his eyes. "…beautiful."

"I hope you guys have fun with those presents we bought you," Marik smirked as he hit Jou on the butt as he walked past. The blonde gasped, pressing his body against Seto's to avoid contact with the spirit.

"Marik should do that more often," the blue eyed teen commented and smirked. Jou huffed and moved away, deciding instead to look for his best friend. When he couldn't find Yugi, he went to his lover and tugged on his sleeve. "What?"

"I can't find Yug' anywhe-" He was cut off as a loud whistle echoed through the room. Yugi stood up on the couch and pulled out a book.

"I would like to read a few passages from this book. It's a really good read so I hope you all pay attention!" Kaiba looked at the front and gasped loudly.

"That's my journal! You'd better give that back Yugi!" Everyone stepped back as the CEO began to turn red and approached the other teen. He was forced to a sudden stop as four strong arms grabbed Seto from behind. "Let go of me!" Anzu couldn't stand the commotion anymore and hit Bakura over the top of the head with her purse.

"Ouch, you stupid bit-"

"Excuse me, but you should let go of him! And Yugi, what's in that journal anyway that has Kaiba seeing red!"

"I told you last year Anzu!" Honda said as he stood beside her, blocking Bakura from another blow. "Remember that dream Kaiba had about Jou?" The brunette blushed as she recalled the descriptions. "Well, that's probably what Kaiba doesn't want everyone to know."

"Ohhh!" she said, almost apologetically. Anzu then beamed and patted Bakura on the back. The spirit flinched, then realized she wasn't going to hit him. "Good job Bakura. Go ahead Yugi and read! I wanna know too."

It was strange to see such a change of attitude in a matter of seconds, and in this situation, Jou didn't know what to do. The blonde just hoped that he wouldn't end up in the middle of everything. Yugi cleared his throat and opened to the page Mokuba had suggested. "That dream haunted me again last night. It's made me think about my emotions for Jou. Even if we are supposed to be enemies, I still can think of him becoming involved with my life. There hasn't been much there besides Mokuba." Everyone 'awwed' and then hushed as the teen continued with the readings. "I beg for this dream to stop. It's pushing me to where I can't think anymore in the office, or have to stop working just to take a cold shower. Sometimes I find myself wanting to take a nap for a chance to experience that pleasure again. It's like a drug. He is like a drug." This time the reaction was a long 'ooohhh.' "The dream starts out in the same place. I am sitting behind my desk at work and everything seems to be fine. But then the door opens and a janitor walks in. After I notice him, the sky suddenly turns dark and it's after hours at Kaiba Corp. When I look back up, no one is there. After ignoring the intruder, I feel a body press up behind me while typing."

"Yugi Mutou! If you don't stop, I will call the guards to haul your ass out of here!" Despite the threat, Yugi continued.

"But when I look back to my desk, everything is removed except a semi-naked Jou lying on his back; and oddly, a bowl of peanuts I sometimes eat. He has this white silk button down shirt on, and what seems to be nothing else." Yugi tried to contain his laughter and astonishment. He couldn't believe that he was reading something so intimate and sacred to Kaiba of all people. This had to be the best day of his life! ""Can I taste your nuts?" he asks and leans over near my crotch while some how managing to lie on the large desk. I nod my head, unsure. He takes one into his mouth and chews slowly."

Everyone was cheering little Yugi on, but Yami wasn't too sure about his hikari's actions. He could take things too far, and by then the damage might not be repairable. But, everyone seemed to be so captivated with Kaiba's entries, even Jou as he remembered reading them one year ago. This was the actual starting point that had brought these two together. It would have been touching were it not so vulgar. 'Be careful Yugi,' Yami thought.

"I am about to climax; to spill everything I have into Jou. When suddenly, I see crowds of people standing all around us; and in the front row - all of Jounouchi's little friends watching in amusement. Maybe it's a sign of fear of what others will think about us. Or maybe I just got off faster because the thought of voyeurism turns me on. Whatever the case, Jou and I finish what we started without any interruption. But before I could wake up from the mind numbing orgasm's aftershock, Jou said the three little words which I can never forget. It seems a bit dramatic, but 'I love you' is a big step to me. A step I would be willing to take if given the chance with Jounouchi. And that is why the dream has been haunting me. Not because I wake up sticky and horny – but the fact that me and the pup could actually work something out; and all I do is keep pushing him away."

The room was in tears by time Yugi got to the last sentence. Malik wiped his eyes then started to applaud. The room followed, as well as Bakura and Marik who had to let go of the CEO. "Encore! Encore! That was so beautiful," Ryou sighed.

"Very poetic too," Malik commented, leaning his head against Ryou's shoulder.

Kaiba, on the other hand, was beyond rage. Jou noticed and tried to calm his lover. He had a feeling that the brunette's anger was going to be taken out on him tonight during their lovemaking, and Jou wanted to be able to walk tomorrow. "Seto, please, just calm down." He stood in front of Kaiba while he stared at the others with a deadly scowl.

"Get out, all of you!" Jou looked hurt by the words.

Yami stood directly in front of the CEO. "Kaiba, you need to rela-"

"OUT!" he literally screamed. Jou backed up, tears about to pour from his eyes. He knew that if he blinked, there would be no stopping it. The blonde backed away, but was pulled tightly by his arms into Seto's embrace. "Not you," Kaiba said, as if Jou had made the worst assumption in the world. Jounouchi shakily let out a sigh and hugged Seto close. The others decided not to argue and leave the couple alone for the rest of the night. Yugi saw Mokuba and signaled the younger boy to follow him and spend the night at his house. The younger Kaiba followed, and as soon as the front door clicked shut, the whole mansion became silent. Seto still held Jou in his arms.

"Seto, you didn't need to be so harsh, it was only a joke. Don't be mad." The blonde tried to calm down his taller lover.

"I'm not mad. In fact, I don't even care if those idiots read every page in that journal. I just thought it was a good excuse to run them out." Kaiba smiled and gripped Jou's behind.

"You mean to tell me, that you threw all of my friends out of your house just because you are horny!" the blonde huffed and backed up from Kaiba. The brunette took an innocent stance and nodded his head. Jou walked up to him and threw both arms around his shoulders. "I love you!" he squealed, finally realizing that the others were gone.

"Shall we go to bed?" Jounouchi nodded enthusiastically and grabbed the scattered gifts from the floor and couches. Kaiba followed frantically, trying to rush to his room to start their 'celebration.'

Once there, both teens threw the gifts on the floor beside the bed and came to a stand still. They looked at each other lustily, knowing this moment was for them and their pleasure. Kaiba took the initiative and approached the bed, grabbing the black fantasy box. "So, we're gonna do Yugi's little present now?" Jounouchi asked.

Kaiba opened the lid and drew out a card. "Yes, I am actually very curious about what my puppy wrote down." He read the fantasy.

"What does it say?" Jou sat on the bed and began to unbutton Seto's white shirt.

"It says to order pizza, and make a show for the delivery boy." Kaiba quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing as he grabbed the phone from beside the bed. Both teens thought the other had made the card, but they had no idea it was none other than Yugi Mutou who was the genius behind the message. Jou knew his lover was into voyeurism from reading his journal entry, but he never thought the brunette would go to such an extreme. But all in all, it was very erotic and it didn't bother him in the least. As Kaiba called the pizza shop, a woman picked up on the other line, asking for pickup or delivery. "Delivery. Kaiba residence." Kaiba gasped when he felt Jou licking his nipple and flicking it with his tongue. "Mmmm yes. I would like to…order a small cheese pizza." He tried to push Jou off, but it was hard with one hand. "Uhhhh, 25 minutes, alright." He hung up the phone quickly and pulled the blonde up to face him. "What the hell was that?"

"Foreplay?" the teen looked kinda worried, but brushed it off when Seto handed him the fantasy box.

"We have 25 minutes, better use our time wisely." He smirked and licked at the blonde's lower lip. "Pick a card, Katsuya." The blonde loved it when the CEO called him by his first name, but it was only in the privacy of their bedroom. In public he was just 'Jou'.

He read the card then gave Kaiba a death glare. "I know I can't say anything about this fantasy, no matter how weird or bizarre – but doggy style!" Jounouchi whined and buried his head in Seto's neck.

"I thought you weren't supposed to say which fantasy belonged to whom? Are you embarrassed?" The pup breathed in and sighed.

"Well kinda, after all those dog jokes and everything. But, I have wanted to try it too." He smiled as the brunette laid Jou down on the bed and began to undress him. "You're going too slow, Seto," he said and started to undress himself. Kaiba didn't appreciate the change and he put all of his body weight on Jounouchi, holding his hand down.

"Don't move, or I will have to punish you for being a bad little puppy," he said as he licked down the now revealed pale chest. The blonde moaned and whimpered as his pants were yanked off, leaving only his boxers which were hanging very low on his hips to the point where the light hairs and the base of his member could be seen. Kaiba didn't like them in his way, so he quickly removed the underwear and tossed them aside.

"It's not fair," Jou complained.

"What?"

"You're still in your pants!"

"Well, you know how I hate to disappoint you," the brunette said, and Jou heard the familiar sound of a belt buckle coming undone. He looked down at the edge of the bed, noting how fast his lover could undress. Kaiba walked over and searched through the bag Malik and Marik had given them, and retrieved a bottle of lube. He walked back over to the bed where Jounouchi was stroking himself slowly, eyes closed and mouth open. "Starting without me I see?" he smirked and spread his lovers legs. "Now, just relax," he said and twirled the lubrication around his fingers. He felt Jounouchi's hard muscle, and knew the blonde was tense. "Jou, try to calm down, I don't want to hurt you." Kaiba noted how pathetic he sounded pleading with his lover.

"I'm sorry, I guess it's just anticipation and nerves." He smiled and took two deep breaths. Seto felt his finger slowly being accepted. He prepared the blonde fully, worried that he would hurt Katsuya since they were doing a new position – the blue eyed teen didn't want to take any chances when it came to his family. The stretching was finally done and Kaiba sat back on his knees while Jou shifted over onto his stomach. Seto took the blonde's hips and pulled them back while lifted the pup onto his hands and knees. Katsuya tried to look back at his lover, but it was rather difficult from their current position.

"You know what we need?" the CEO said as Jou felt the warm organ pressing at his behind.

"What's that?" He found it hard to speak and still have a coherent thing to say.

"A mirror right there." He leaned his torso over Jounouchi's body and pointed to the large headboard in front of them. He then pushed his hips forward and forced his hard erection into the blonde. It was hard to accommodate Kaiba's penis, but Jou bit his bottom lip and groaned while the pressure was increasing.

"Ngh, Seto. C'mon and move now." The pup rocked back and forth, trying to coax his lover into thrusting. The brunette complied and began to push himself into Jou, while rocking his hips back and forth.

"Mmmm, puppy," Kaiba said as he bent down, licking the back of his lover's neck. The pace was slow at first as the teens tried to familiarize themselves with the new motion. Seto felt a build in his stomach, and ached with the need for release. He shot up, arching his back as he pushed harder and deeper with his whole body. He roughly gripped Jou's sides as the blonde was now shifting back and forth violently. Soon enough, the CEO managed to reach an intense orgasm and his penis went limp in the blonde. Jou was still on all fours, and still had a rock hard erection. "Don't worry, Katsuya. I'm not done with you just yet."

"Huh?" the blonde almost moaned as he lay on his side to face Seto. Kaiba went over and grabbed the black box, handing it over to Jou. "You want me to do this next fantasy?" he asked as the brunette nodded his head.

"While you're doing that, I can manage an erection again so we can play more. How does that sound?" he asked as he rubbed the side of Jou's chin. The teen smiled and pulled out another card, reading it to his lover.

"Voyeurism, that's all it says." Jounouchi blushed, knowing he would be the one performing rather than seeing a show. Kaiba smiled when his card was read – it was almost too perfect.

"Why don't you lie down on the bed and use this." Seto handed him the bottle of lube. "Use it on your dick and start slowly. He smiled and sat below his lover on the edge of the bed. "Perfect view." Jou poured the lubricant into his palm and then curved his fingers around his member. He looked back up at Kaiba, embarrassed about being watched during an intimate time such as this. "Spread your legs and do it, pup," the brunette ordered while the other teen did as he was told. It felt so different at first, nerves piling up in the pit of his stomach as his erection bobbed in his hand. Kaiba saw this as the perfect opportunity to grab one of their new toys from the gift bag and use it on Jou. He opened the package while the blonde's eyes were closed and lubed the small plastic vibrator in his hands. It was a small, blue vibrator that could easily be hidden deep inside his lover. "Don't move, Katsuya and spread your legs even more for me." Fortunately, Jou was still stretched as he inserted the penis shaped device completely inside his partner, next to his prostate, while the end of the plastic base and a tiny cord stuck out. Jou really didn't realize it was a vibrator, he thought it was Kaiba's fingers moving in and out of him. The blonde was still working himself, trying to hold off his climax until Seto gave him permission. "Stop, Jou," the CEO said as they both heard a ringing sound. "Pizza."

"But I can't do it like this!" Jou protested as he tried to get up, noticing something wasn't right. Something was pressing inside of him. "What the hell is that? What did you put in me?"

The CEO smiled as he heard the door bell again. "Just a little present from Malik and Marik from that bag." Jou sighed as his lover lifted from the bed and grabbed two robes. He handed the shorter red one to the pup while he took the long back one. "We should go and get our pizza, right?" he cocked an eyebrow, wondering if Jou would really go through with this. Jou stood up, realizing his mobility was limited. Kaiba stood behind him, holding the cord and the remote that was connected to it. 'Too bad Jou doesn't know about that part yet.' The CEO thought.

They both walked down stairs, Seto following behind his blonde love. They reached the door and Jou opened it slowly to reveal the delivery boy. He had black, short hair and looked to be in his late teens or early twenties. "Pizza delivery for Mr. Seto Kaiba," he said and held out the small box to Jou. The blonde felt Kaiba behind him and blushed as he reached out for the pizza. Unfortunately for him, Seto flipped the switch to low as the vibrator turned on and Jounouchi went crashing to the floor. The brunette bent down with him, trying to conceal the cord and remote.

"Wha-what the hell was that!" He gave a dirty look to Seto right after the vibrating stopped.

"Are you ok sir?" the young man asked, leaning in the door.

"F-fine," Katsuya stammered and began to get up. Again the CEO turned on the device which pushed directly on Jou's prostate and sent him tumbling down again, but this time moaning when his lover didn't turn the vibrator off. "Ohhhh shit. You…asshole." The pup tried to breathe, but it was becoming ragged and sharp.

"Mmmm, Jou, shouldn't you pay for the pizza?" Kaiba mocked, turning off the vibrator once more. The blonde stood and tried to compose himself, but Seto stopped him and pulled the blonde back against his chest.

"Uhhh, I have more deliveries. That will be $8.50 please. Ar-are you alright?" the delivery man asked, looking at Jounouchi's flushed cheeks. Kaiba chuckled deeply.

"He'll be fine, right love?" Then the brunette did the unthinkable, which made the blonde turn red from head to toe. Seto untied Jou's sash, causing the short robe slide to each side of his body, revealing a hard erection protruding from his lower hips. Kaiba started stroking it slowly as he used his other hand to turn on the vibrator. Then he got a better idea. "You want a good tip?" The delivery man looked completely shocked and couldn't even manage a simple yes or no. "How does $100 sound?" Jou didn't know what his lover was up to, but realized that the delivery man had agreed to his offer. "Take this." Kaiba handed him the vibrator, thankful the cord was long enough. The CEO began to stroke his lover as Jounouchi leaned back and looked to his side. "Now, turn it on medium speed."

"OHHH GOD!" Jou screamed and jerked his hips forward.

"Oh yeah baby, you like someone watching you? Isn't he gorgeous?" Seto asked the pizza boy.

"Uh, umm. I-I don't know, I'm n-not gay," he stammered. Seto ignored the comment as he felt his lover tense up, preparing for climax.

"Turn it on high now." The pizza man did, and Jou really began to howl and scream from the direct stimulation. The straight man could no longer handle the situation, and he dropped the remote and ran down the drive, jumping into his car. Tires squealed loudly as he sped off without the tip. The two lovers stayed that way for a moment before the brunette stopped his ministrations. "I don't want a mess all over my front porch. Let's finish upstairs, pup," he said and nibbled on the blonde's left ear.

"Y-yeah, whatever, just get me up there quickly; my mind isn't exactly functioning right now anyway," he said and leaned on Seto. Hastily, they walked upstairs and back into Kaiba's room where Jou crashed on the large bed and Kaiba followed with the switch in hand. The blonde ignored his partner and started masturbating roughly, his right hand jerking up and down. The brunette watched, lying beside his lover, propped up on one elbow. He turned the vibrator on full blast, knowing that Jounouchi was hurting for release. "Ahhh, mmmmm, were going…to have to…thank Malik….and Marik sometime…Seto!" he started panting as the build up became too much, and he climaxed all over his stomach and chest. Kaiba got up to go to the bathroom and brought back a wet, warm cloth to clean his lover off. "Thank you," Jou moaned satisfied.

"Ready for another go?" the CEO asked as he handed the black box of secret fantasies to the blonde. He smiled and took another card out of the box.

'Wait, this one is mine, but I didn't put that exactly. Did I write chest? It definitely doesn't say chest.' Jounouchi thought and started to blush intensely, while Seto giggled at his lover's embarrassment.

"What? It can't be all that bad." He took the paper and read it aloud. "Lick whipped cream off cock?" he quirked an eyebrow, but leaned over to kiss his lover. "Well, if that's what you want, then so be it. I'll be right back," he said and stood up from the bed, walking out of the room.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Jounouchi asked.

"To get dessert."

"How about some ice cream too?" Kaiba groaned in protest – it sounded too painful to even think about. Having cold ice cream on his dick didn't sound too appetizing. He walked to the kitchen, grabbing a nice tub of whipped cream to bring back to his lover. "Took you long enough," Jou said as his lover entered the room once more. Kaiba lay on the bed and removed the long robe covering his body.

"Well? Let's get started." Seto said cockily, as his hands went behind his head and he stretched out, preparing to let Jou do all the work. "And, I do expect a suck like you did for me that one night!"

"Oh, so you liked that did you?"

"You could easily make a living doing that." The blonde blushed and hit Kaiba on the stomach - wrong thing to say. "Sorry pup," he groaned. Jounouchi hmphed, then went to work as he opened the whipped topping and stirred it around with his finger. He seductively licked a small amount of the white substance off of his finger and moaned.

"Mmmmm, yummy, but I know where I would like this better." That said, Jou spread a generous amount around the base of his penis without actually touching it. Kaiba tried not to make any sounds as a tongue licked his skin, avoiding his member completely. Seto groaned, the feeling driving him insane as his nerves became even more sensitive.

"Jou…" The brunette tried not to sound desperate. The blonde knew what to do next and added a small amount of whipped topping to the tip of Kaiba's erection. He licked it off slowly, pressing his tongue down hard so Kaiba could feel the warm pressure. The cold feeling was a little odd to the CEO, and Jounouchi began to add a little more around his cock. When he looked down, he saw he was completely covered with the substance. Katsuya looked up and smiled, then proceeded to suck off every inch of white cream he saw. After a while, the pup took a large amount of whipped cream into his mouth then added Kaiba's member. He bobbed his head up and down, sucking every space he could while trying to keep the cream in is mouth.

"That…feels good," the brunette moaned and arched his back, ready to come. Suddenly, Jounouchi stopped – right before pleasure could overtake Seto. "What? Jou, please don't do this!" At that moment, Kaiba didn't care if he sounded pathetic. He needed to orgasm.

"Why don't we get cleaned up first?"

"Huh?" Seto asked dazed. The blonde held up a card he must have drawn from the black box.

"This says water sex in the tub. And, I don't think after you come this time that you'll be up for another go, but I will. So, to make it fair, I'll go start the bath." The CEO literally whimpered when his lover left his side and entered the large bathroom. "It's a good thing yours is basically a jacuzzi," he yelled out to Seto as he turned on the water.

"You're impossible, mutt!" Kaiba yelled, obviously frustrated that the blonde had left him like this. Jou walked beside him and took the whipped cream bowl in his hand. He dipped a finger in and tapped Seto's nose, leaving a white cream spot on the tip. Blue eyes looked up, confused as the blonde bent down and licked his nose. "Talk about being a puppy," Kaiba joked, his comment upsetting Jounouchi.

"You see that?" he said and pointed to Kaiba's throbbing erection. "If you want me to take care of it, I suggest you shuddap!" Katsuya walked out of the room to check on the level of water, knowing not to get the bath very full, considering both he and Seto would be in it at the same time. "The water's ready!" Kaiba groaned, not wanting to get up from his spot.

As he walked over to the bathroom, he grabbed both robes and headed in to find quite a breathtaking sight. His lover was already in the water, lying back with his legs spread out on both sides of the tub. After looking at the wet puppy sprawled out, the water seemed to be more inviting. "Is there room for one more?"

Jou laughed. "You kidding? This tub is huge." He scooted to one end of the bath and Seto propped one leg over, then lifted his other. Finally settling into the water, Kaiba snaked over to Jou and kissed him softly.

"I think you have something to take care of." Again, he sported his trade mark grin and moved his hand over to squeeze his lover's behind.

"Ack!" Jou yelled and shot up out of the water. He felt the slight breeze and quickly sat back down, but something other than the tub came in contact with his body. It seemed his lover had taken his spot, and now the blonde was sitting on Kaiba's lap. He felt the stiff erection pressing against his back.

"Rise up, Jou," Seto commanded. Jou complied, using the weightlessness of the water and his thighs to elevate his body. Kaiba positioned his penis directly under the blonde and put a hand on his shoulders to maneuver him down. It was a new sensation, being taken by his lover underwater. But, it didn't feel bad at all – in fact, quite the contrary.

"Oh, I see," Katsuya said as he scooted himself over Kaiba. Soon he had completely sat down in the water on top of the CEO with his dick pressed inside. "Mmmm, feels good. Strange, but good."

Kaiba nodded and pushed Jounouchi back to lie against his chest. "It should be easy to move in the water, but difficult to not make a mess."

"What do you care about mess?"

"I don't." The blonde started rocking back and forth, grinding against Seto. It was a good thing he had already been prepped earlier. "Faster," Kaiba requested, moving his hips too. The water swished back and forth in the tub as the rhythm picked up. Soon it started spilling out of the tub. Jounouchi didn't like this, so he tried going up and down on top of Kaiba's member.

"Seto," Jou said, straining to talk. "Stroke me." Jou couldn't masturbate right now because he was trying to hang on the sides of the large tub so he wouldn't fall. He was doing all the work at the moment anyway. Kaiba wrapped his long fingers around Jou's length and pumped it. The blonde's orgasm was coming close, and he was in a state of mind that he didn't care what happened to the bathroom – as long as he and Kaiba finished without any further interruption.

"Ugh, nnnnKatsuya…" Kaiba moaned loudly. The brunette looked at the sight in front of him. Jou's back and hips were currently swaying back and forth under the water. Everything was becoming wet around the tub as their actions intensified. It was so good, too good thought Jou. It was so erotic, kinky, and even dirty. They would have to do this more often.

Water continued to spill down the sides of the tub and around the lovers. Everything was wet, slick, and very surreal to the pup. He started to breathe harder and actually moaned like a woman. Seto noted that Jou only sounded like that when he was really horny.

"I love you!" Seto said before everything centered around the nerves of his penis and he exploded inside of Jounouchi. The blonde knew Kaiba was done as soon he orgasmed, so the mutt slammed himself down, hitting his A-spot. After a few seconds, Jou joined his lover in momentary bliss. They both leaned back, catching their breath. After a while Kaiba sat up, bringing Jou with him. They surveyed the damage. Water was everywhere: on the floor, on the walls, and even on the sink. White fluid floated on top of the water in the tub causing Jou to blush at his mess. The CEO captured his lover's chin and turned his head. They kissed deeply, tongues lazily battling one another. Finally Jou released, needing air.

"Happy anniversary Katsuya, I love you."

"And I love you."

"I guess the maids have a mess on their hands," Kaiba joked as both lovers looked around the bathroom once more.

"Yeah, who knew getting clean could be so dirty?"

**TBC**


	18. Epilogue Three

**Title: End Game**

**Author: Dvorak**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Pairing(s): Kaiba/Jou – Yami/Yugi – Bakura/Ryou – Marik/Malik**

**Beta: JB**

**Spoilers: Just for my previous fic, Teasing Games - but nothing in the anime or manga.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, it title belongs to the great Kazuki Takahashi.**

**Summary: (DLAAC) Amazingly 365 days have passed and a new year is beginning. Jou, with the help of Seto and Mokuba, throws another New Year's party at the mansion. This multi-chapter epilogue involves weird games, bizarre gifts, and an even more interesting car ride. So how will Jou and Seto spend their first anniversary? And what other little tricks does Yugi have up his sleeve?**

**Author's Note: I was debating over a title to choose for an epilogue of 'Teasing Games.' Well, my beta came up with 'End Game.' Definition: the final stages of a chess game after most of the pieces have been removed from the board. This might work because it's almost like Yugi is 'playing' Jou and Seto like pawns...the definition was given to me by my beta, which is a great description for the title.**

**Epilogue Three**

The bright, early morning sun shone through cracks in the dark curtains in Seto's room. It was almost eleven a.m. as the blonde next to Kaiba stirred. He awoke to the sight of the white ceiling, then closed his eyes and rolled back over to sleep for another hour, but then Jou realized that he had just pressed into another very warm body. He looked over and saw Kaiba's face, eyes closed and sleeping peacefully. He must have really worn the CEO out if the brunette was sleeping this late.

As he lay there, Jounouchi tried to remember what he had been forgetting to talk to Seto about. All last night it had bugged him, but during their 'celebration', he had forgotten all about it. 'But what was it?' He knew it had been something fairly important, and knew he needed to discuss whatever with Seto, but for the life of him, it had completely slipped his mind. He sighed loudly in frustration.

Kaiba shifted slightly and awoke. He found Jou curled up against his chest. It was sweet. His body heat must have felt very nice.

"Good morning, Katsuya," Kaiba said formally. The blonde jerked his head up a bit, surprised that his lover was awake.

"Morning," Jou said as he reached up and kissed the brunette on the cheek due to his morning breath. "How was last night?" the blonde asked.

"The best I have had," Seto stated.

"No, not…that. I meant the party." The young man blushed slightly, burying his head in Kaiba's chest to hide it.

"Oh," Kaiba had to really think about the question. "I guess I should say better than the previous year," he joked lightly. It was an odd thing; the pup was more used to his dry humor instead of this light one. "I guess today would kind of be our official anniversary, since we didn't actually get together before midnight," Kaiba said and yawned into his hand. Jou thought about this and realized that it was true. It was just more convenient to hold the party on New Year's Eve.

'Wait, New Year's Eve? Our anniversary is on New Year's Day? The…Yugi's party!'

"Seto!" Jounouchi shot up out of bed, fully waking his lover.

"What! What is it Jou?"

"I – uh, forgot to tell you." Jou tried to make his tone sound light so as to not upset the other male. He had totally forgotten to tell him that Yugi always holds a New Year's Day party. Luckily, Seto had taken a whole three days off for his pup.

"Tell me what?" Katsuya's heart rate sped up, worrying that his partner would be upset with him for the short notice.

"Uh, you see… We have to be somewhere in two hours." Seto looked totally confused, either that or upset in a twisted kind of way. "Well, Yugi holds a New Year's Party. The gang all goes over to eat and remember all the good times. I mean, last year me and Honda had a pie eating contest, but Mai cooked the pie's and we both got sick. Yep, those were good times. "

"Jou, you know I'm not very nostalgic, especially with my past," Kaiba stated bluntly.

"Yeah, I know, but it could be fun! Plus if you come, I'm sure we could put this little baby to good use." The blonde held up the small camera that was on the desk beside the bed. "Eight hours of tape." He wiggled the thing around, as if taunting Kaiba. "We could make our own little movie, or you could make one about me."

Kaiba smiled and grabbed his chin, as if in thought. "I guess it would help me during all those lonely nights at Kaiba Corp." Jounouchi blushed as he thought about himself being taped and watched over and over and over again.

"Eh, sure." He laughed nervously. If this was what it took to get Kaiba to go with him, then he'd do it. "So, you gonna go?" he asked and leaned over. Kaiba only grunted. "Yes!"

Three Hours Later

"Where the hell are Kaiba and Jounouchi?" Honda boiled as perfectly good food was being wasted. He hated waiting.

"Be patient, Honda, I'm sure they just slept in or something. Last night must have tired them out," Yugi said sincerely as everyone else in the room either giggled or flushed. "Uh, let's just not have a repeat of last night. Everybody better be on their best behavior," Yugi threatened. The quiet of the room was suddenly interrupted as the phone rang. Yami walked over to the house phone and answered.

"Mutou residence."

"Uh, hey Yami, it's Jou."

"Jounouchi! Where are you?" Yami asked, sounding very worried about his close friend. Every person in the room gathered around the phone, curious to where the missing couple was. The spirit was silent for a while, then turned pale. "Ok Jounouchi, I'll be there. Bye."

"Yami, where are Jou and Kaiba? Please tell us," Anzu pleaded, looking as if she were about to cry. She was definitely the overemotional type.

"Where are they?" Yugi finally asked.

Yami took a deep breath. "Jail."

"I demand to speak with my attorney!" Seto scowled at the police officers while they held him in a jail cell. Jou wasn't with him and he was becoming worried about his lover. They had been separated after the police had taken them into custody. A guard walked past and ignored the powerful CEO. "I have a right to speak with my attorney! Give me my cell so I can make a few calls!" The man ignored him and began to whistle, just to aggravate Seto. That was a bad idea. "Well, I will get your name, and when that happens, your career will be over! Do you know who I am!" The guard shrugged and smirked, then sat at a desk a few feet away. Kaiba sighed. Either this man was a complete idiot and didn't know who he was, or he just didn't care. "Look," Kaiba said calmly. "Could you at least tell me where the young blonde man was taken?"

"Interrogation."

Jou was currently sitting in a small room that looked like it was an office. A man walked in and sat down, and searched through the files he had just brought in.

"So, Katsuya Jounouchi, it seems you have a history of breaking the law." The man looked to be in his late forties, and sported a huge pair of glasses that slid down his even bigger nose. "I know you weren't driving, but could you please tell me anything about the accident?"

Jounouchi shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I won't say anything 'til I see Seto."

"You mean Mr. Kaiba, am I correct?" The blonde nodded his head. The older man sighed. "Very well." He stood up and opened the door. "Let's go."

Jou did as he was asked. He followed the man down numerous hallways that finally led to a set of large double doors with two guards. The man gained access and walked into where the criminals were being held.

"Seto!" He saw his lover slouching on a bed in the cell. The brunette quickly perked up at hearing his name.

"Puppy?" He approached the cell bars and leaned against them. He wished he could just hold Jou, but through his iron cell there wasn't much he could do to comfort the blonde.

Just then Yugi, Yami and everyone else from the party swarmed into the police station. "Jounouchi!" Yugi called, sounding very upset. "Are you two alright? What happened?" he asked knowing that everyone had the same question in their mind.

"Well, we got into a car accident. Kaiba was driving; he didn't see the red light and hit another vehicle. I guess the guy in the other car got hurt and is in the hospital. He is pressing charges." Everyone looked sympathetically towards the couple. "Sorry about ruining the party," the blonde said quietly.

Yami stood closer and put his hand on Jou's shoulder. "No, don't worry about it. I am just glad the both of you are ok."

"Speak for yourself," Seto said irritably and crossed his arms.

After a few minutes of talking and discussing the accident, a police officer came to the cell and unlocked it. Kaiba stepped out and looked at the man curiously. "Well, you're not under arrest since it was an accident, but we need to ask you a few questions and hope you will answer them." Kaiba nodded and followed the officer over to the main room of the station. The others followed closely behind, and Jou was clinging tightly to Seto's arm. "Who was in the car?" he looked over at the crowd of people, not sure of who was who.

"Katsuya Jounouchi and me." The man took a pad of paper and started writing his report.

"Who was the driver?"

"Me," Kaiba said flatly.

"Our records indicate that the accident occurred around 12:45. You ignored a red light and collided with another vehicle. Can you tell me what was distracting you from the road?" Seto tried his best not to blush from embarrassment. He held it back well, but unfortunately, Jou did not. The officer took notice.

"My mind just wasn't with the road, I can't remember too much," Kaiba said half-truthfully.

"Well Mr. Kaiba, let me try to refresh your memory." He grabbed a bunch of large photos and held them out. "There are surveillance cameras on every street and intersection in Domino, thanks to your company. Our investigators printed ten pictures from ten seconds before the accident, meaning one a picture every second until the accident, you see?" Everyone nodded, understanding what the officer was trying to explain. Everyone looked on, trying to see the images. "Now here is Mr. Kaiba in his car, but I don't see Mr. Jounouchi with him, even though you stated that he was." There was a clear view of Kaiba's car from the front. Seto was driving with his usual scowl. "But that was ten seconds before the accident. So let's go to nine." He flipped over the picture and showed another.

"Wait, what is that on your lap, Kaiba?" Ryou asked and pointed.

"And now the pieces fall into place," the officer said and showed the next picture, another second before the wreck. "Again, nothing is here in this picture." Kaiba knew the officer was mocking him. He didn't know what to do – because there was nothing to do. He was an officer of the law. Not even Kaiba thought he could get out of this one with that kind of evidence. He just hoped Jou was ok with everything going out to the public. They had kept it quiet for the past year, but now everything will change. The old man held out the next photo. "Yet, here it is again. Now, what does that look like to you?" He handed the picture to Yugi.

"Uh, it's yellow. Looks like blonde hair. Uh…"

"OH MY GOD, IT'S JOU'S HEAD!" Ryou screeched. The room gasped and looked at the pictures. "Look, it's there, then it's not, and then it's there, and then it's gone again. And now Kaiba's eyes are closed!"

Bakura inched his way forward to the officer. "Hey, you gonna keep those pictures?" The officer glared at him. "Copies?" Ryou grabbed his lover by the ear and pulled him away.

"I'm sorry guys, but I have to take him home. I wish you the best of luck Kaiba!" with that said, Ryou literally dragged his spirit out of the station as he used every curse word imaginable.

Yugi looked at Jounouchi, who had his head down. "I-I'm sorry Seto. This entire thing is my fault. I should be the one going to jail, not you." He sighed, wanting to hug Kaiba close.

"I'm not going to jail; I have the best lawyers in all of Japan. I can get out of this as long as people still want money." The brunette walked over and rubbed the side of his love's arm. The smaller teen relaxed.

"What a way to spend out first anniversary, huh?" Jounouchi joked.

"Oh, I wouldn't be like that pup, it was good for me."

FLASHBACK

"Let's go Seto, were gonna be late!" Jou complained and headed for Kaiba's Mustang. Kaiba walked out and got into the car, fired the engine, and sped off for the ten minute drive to Yugi's house. After a while, the silence in the vehicle was driving Jounouchi insane – he had to talk. "I really am glad you're coming Seto, you don't know how much this means to me." He looked over as his lover grunted in response, and fidgeted in his seat – a reaction the blonde never would have expected. Jou looked down to see the largest bulge in the CEO's pants, and even though they were dark, they still couldn't hide how the brunette felt. The mutt got a crazy idea and licked his lips. "Oh Seto," he sang sweetly. Kaiba just needed to concentrate on getting to Yugi's and going home. He hated social functions, but Jou was usually more upbeat in bed after them.

"What?" Kaiba said, still concentrating on the road.

"I have a fantasy that we never played last night," Jounouchi teased and leaned over a bit.

"Katsuya, I'm driving. Whatever it is, we can do it later on at home." God, for some reason every word Jou spoke made him even hornier. He didn't know why now all of a sudden he was so hard. Kaiba jerked his hips when he felt his buckle coming undone, then his zipper and button. "Jou, I'm driving!"

"Uh huh, I know," he said and pulled down the CEO's pants slightly. He slid down the black underwear and pulled out the stiff penis that was hidden. Kaiba could only manage one arm to fight Jounouchi off. Even though he was stronger, he knew a single arm could not keep his puppy at bay.

"Babe, please don't do this! You're going to cause me to wreck!" he pleaded as a warm mouth covered his most sensitive parts. He knew Jou wouldn't stop unless he pulled the car over, but he couldn't do that – it was lunch hour and the street was packed with heavy holiday traffic. Jounouchi started sucking on his prize, down the side and at the base. He felt his lover's breaths became ragged and sharp. The blonde was really surprised when he felt Kaiba set his hand on his head and rub gently. The brunette's vision was starting to blur as the suction from Jou's mouth pulled harder. The car swerved off the road, but Seto pulled it back into his lane and tried to focus in front of him instead of on the mouth around his dick. 'Oh man, he's doing that thing with his tongue again!' he thought.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm," Katsuya moaned, sending pulsating vibrations down the length - soon his blonde head began to bob up and down. Kaiba was about to feel his climax. He tried to keep his eyes open, but completely shut them when his orgasm hit. The next thing he remembered was a loud horn and the side of a red car coming into view…

END FLASHBACK

The officer interrupted Kaiba's little trip down memory lane, and coughed loudly. "You're free to go, but this is your court date. I expect both of you to be there," the man said and handed Seto a summons.

"Yes officer."

"Oh, and next time - wear a seatbelt."

The car incident was now a thing of the past. The man in the other vehicle planned to sue Seto for over thirty-thousand dollars. But Kaiba made a suggestion to pay all his hospital bills and buy him and new Lamborghini as a late Christmas present. That was more than enough for the charges to be dropped, thus the CEO didn't have to spend what little extra time he did at court.

A week had gone by and everything seemed to be going well for the couple. After the accident and settling the lawsuit, Seto decided to take a longer break from three days to a full week. His extra time off had been like a dream for the two, and because of all their play, Seto's room was a mess. Everything was everywhere, so on the CEO's last day off, he decided to spend it with his puppy cleaning up.

Of course, he could bring in his maids, and he would, but first they needed to get all of their toys and videos picked up before Jounouchi had a heart attack from embarrassment. Naturally, the media had swarmed all over the accident and how it had taken place, so now their relationship was completely out in the open and Jou was having a hard time coping with it all. His friends knew, and that was ok for the puppy, but now everyone at school and even his parents had found out about his love life. Serenity was supportive, but worried at the same time that Kaiba would be abusive to her older brother. Jou quickly put her to ease, explaining that Seto also had a younger sibling, Mokuba. That took a whole day to sort out after the media got a hold of their secret. Kaiba was rather thankful though that he didn't have to go back to work for another day. He really didn't feel like dealing with incompetent, homophobic idiots that would rather talk behind his back than work. He would probably be doing a lot of firing when he returned.

Still, their week hadn't been a total disaster. They had made love every night and had done something a little 'different' in the process. Kaiba had made a movie of his puppy which he called 'The Documentary of a Moaning Bitch'. But Jounouchi really hadn't thought anything of it at the time. He had been too absorbed in something else.

So now, here they were, picking up their various items and placing them in a reserved space of Kaiba's large closet. Jou looked around the room. It didn't look too bad, but maybe a touch up was needed from the maids. Suddenly, he saw something black under the bed. "Seto, we missed something." The blonde bent down and grabbed the black box containing their secret fantasies. "This was actually a very fun game. I enjoyed it. At least Yugi did something right this time." He laughed and tossed the box to Kaiba.

"Yes, I never knew my puppy could be so energetic in bed. We should try this again next month." The brunette set the box in a low drawer and slid it shut. Jou walked over, swung his arms around Kaiba and breathed in.

"I don't want you going back to work," he whined. Seto leaned down and kissed Jou warmly on his lips. The blonde melted, and the intensity grew as wet tongues met and writhed against each other. This moment was a perfect example of the love they shared.

Suddenly the door opened and Mokuba came bursting in. "Big brother!" he called. The smaller Kaiba seemed upset, though Seto had hardly noticed with Jounouchi breathing down his neck. Oh how could he have sex so many times and still lust like this after the blonde he wondered. "Can I please use that camera thingy Bakura gave you? Mine broke and I need to do a project for school!"

The only words that registered in Kaiba's mind at the moment were: 'Please', 'Bakura', and 'project for school'. He didn't particularly like the Bakura part, but school was a different issue. "Yes Mokuba, now leave," the brunette said, still looking at Jou and giving him chills from his intensity. The blonde wondered what was to come.

"Ok! Thanks Seto!" The young boy ran out of the room, but not before grabbing the hand held device.

"So," Kaiba said, attempting to smooth out the moment. "Where were we?" he asked and tilted his head to kiss his lover. Jou moaned very loudly, but then broke his lips from Kaiba's.

"But we just cleaned up!"

"Let the maids get it."

Jounouchi nodded his head hastily and jumped up on Seto, wrapping his legs around the other's waist. They started kissing more forcefully, using as much tongue as possible.

"Mmm, my puppy. I didn't know you could be so loud when horny like this. Our clothes aren't even off." He threw Jou onto the bed as if he weighed nothing.

"Look who's talking, I never knew you could have a thing with delivery boys." The blonde smiled in triumph. He knew it was a low card to deal, but he hated being treated like some woman in bed.

"Oh, I think it is you who likes the pizza boys. I'm not the one who wrote the fantasy." Jou froze as Kaiba climbed on him and began licking his neck. Seto was serious – he hadn't been the one who wrote it.

"Uh, Seto, I didn't write that." The brunette ignored him and continued kissing and nipping at the pale skin. "Seto!"

"What! I'm busy here!"

"You sound like Bakura. I'm trying to tell you that I didn't write that fantasy. I thought it was yours!"

"Why would I write something like that?"

"I don't know; you're into voyeurism aren't you? That's why I didn't think anything of it." Jounouchi sat up and looked at his love. He seemed really upset.

"But, did you write the cream thing?"

"Yeah, but I didn't write 'cock', I wrote 'chest'. I just thought it was a mistake on my part. What about the tub thing, was that yours?" The CEO shook his head. "Well it wasn't mine, either."

Kaiba leaped off the bed and went to get the black box from the bottom of his drawer. He threw it and all its contents onto the bed.

"Uh, I didn't write a lot of this," Jou said and looked at Seto.

"Keep the ones you did." Once they were done piling their own fantasies together, there were a few discarded ones that had yet to be looked at. "These aren't ours."

"Well, who could have done it? We had it the entire time."

"Sabotage, Yugi did this to us. He tricked us again! Who else could have come up with these weird ideas!"

"I don't know; I kinda like 'em." Jounouchi stopped talking when he saw Kaiba looking at him strangely. "Er, never mind."

"I think we should pay Yugi a little visit. Don't you?" The brunette became serious, like he was in a meeting at Kaiba Corp. "Maybe we should tape him and Yami together, and blackmail them by telling them that we will sell it."

Jou laughed. "That actually sounds like a good idea. I mean Mokuba got his payback. I don't think he will need any more torture from us in this lifetime." The blonde leaned into his lover, resting his back on the other's chest, while Seto stroked Jou's inner thigh lovingly. Soon, the moment of silence was broken. "So, where is our camera if we are gonna use it? We probably need to take my little 'documentary' out first. You wouldn't want to tape over it." Kaiba tried to remember what had happened to it, or where they could have placed it during their cleaning. His face paled as he remembered his little brother's antics.

"I gave it to Mokuba."

"YOU WHAT!"

Just then, they heard a shriek of uncontrollable laughter coming from across the hall. Jou and Seto looked towards the sound, then at each other, and went tearing out of the room after the smallest Kaiba. Somehow, Jou knew his little adventure on tape would be a hot topic of discussion for years to come.

**OWARI**


End file.
